Cambios y Decisiones
by Nyra Lyfei
Summary: Las agujas del reloj a veces giran en nuestro favor, pero para Koizumi ahora son momentos de retos e importantes decisiones. Ella ha conocido a 3 amigos importantes para ella, uno de ellos parece prestarle demasiada atención. Otani y Koizumi salen en pocas ocasiones y parece que su relación no va bien. Otani descubrirá que algunas acciones no siempre se pueden justificar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace bastantito tiempo vi Lovely Complex y me gustó tanto el anime que leí el manga, me gustaron mucho las situaciones cómicas que se presentan entre este dúo dinámico y que a la vez se muestran su cariño. Este es mi primer fanfic y quería hacerlo sobre la relación entre estos dos personajes, espero que disfruten la historia y les guste mucho** **. Los personajes son de la autora** **Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi y Kaede.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Ocho meses han pasado desde la graduación, en ese tiempo he tenido bonitos recuerdos, como mi cumpleaños, donde Otani me regaló un ramo de flores y dijo por primera vez mi primer nombre. Además ese día pude ver a Nobu, Chiharu y todos mis demás amigos, fue un día muy feliz para mí. Los meses siguientes Otani intentó cumplir con su promesa de que saliéramos con más frecuencia, aunque entre sus estudios y los míos a veces nos veíamos una o dos veces por semana, no es lo que yo quisiera, pero puedo aceptarlo.

En mi escuela conocí Hana, una estudiante de último año muy talentosa, tiene un trabajo increíble en una agencia de diseño, su especialidad son los modelos masculinos. En una ocasión la acompañé en su turno de estilista y conocí a Haru y a Satoshi, son jóvenes modelos, los tres son buenos amigos a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes.

Mi día, hasta ahora, había sido aburrido, a pesar de que las clases eran interesantes yo solo deseaba ver a Otani, después de todo no nos veíamos hacía 2 semanas ya que él estaba en exámenes finales y quería tiempo para estudiar. Mis deseos me ganaron y en mi descanso le llamé por celular, estaba muy ansiosa por escuchar su voz.

-¿Bueno? -contestó Otani -Koizumi estoy en clases ahora, hablamos después…- el sonido de una llamada que había sido cortada se hizo presente.

-¡Koizumiiii! - gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta del salón, era Hana, tan bella como siempre con su larga cabellera castaña y su gorro rosado. Llegó a mi asiento rápidamente - Habla con Sato… ese tonto se molestó conmigo porque no podré ir mañana a la sesión - el celular de Hana estaba casi en mi rostro.

-¿Sato? Hola soy…-mencioné cuando una segunda voz sonó detrás del móvil.

-¿Koizumi?-preguntó Haru, la segunda voz que provenía del teléfono.

-Hola Koizumi, lamento que Hana te haya metido en esto -mencionó Sato -Haru te manda saludos, está conmigo ahora y ya que estás en altavoz se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando contigo.

-También le mando saludos a Haru-mencioné mientras Hana me hacía señas que indicaban que tratara de arreglar el asunto en el que ella se había metido- Sato, los de último año de verdad tienen mucha tarea y exámenes por eso Hana no puede…-me interrumpió la voz del otro lado del celular.

-Lo sé Koizumi, pero yo quería que nos viéramos los cuatro y luego salir a caminar-comentó- Además Haru quiere devolverte el gorro blanco que le prestaste.

-Oh, lo siento pero este sábado no puedo-mencioné. Había mentido, ese día no tenía ningún compromiso pero deseaba poder salir con Otani.

-Tú también pospones- la voz indignada de Sato fue evidente- Adiós chicas- el sonido de una llamada finalizada se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Bueno, ahora el odio de Sato se dividió entre las dos-comentó Hana riendo levemente- Eso me hace sentir mejor-el sonido de la campana indicó que el descanso había terminado y después de despedirnos Hana volvió a su aula. Nos habíamos vuelto buenas amigas en 4 meses.

Camino a mi casa mi celular sonó, el timbre de Umibozu captó la atención de la gente a mi alrededor, no le di tanta importancia y contesté rápidamente.

-¿Koizumi estás libre el sábado?-mencionó Otani, su voz se escuchaba algo cansada.

-Claro, ¿a dónde iremos?-pregunté ansiosa

-Conseguí boletos para ver a unos jugadores nacionales que mostrarán su fuerza sobrenatural -comentó emocionado- Dicen que hay uno que puede arrojar una pesa de 80 kilos a lo largo de 10 metros.

-Eso es increíble, ya quiero ir-comenté con la misma emoción.

-No tenemos asientos tan cerca pero estoy segura que se verá increíble-comentó.

-Seguro que iré profesor Otani en proceso-contesté alegremente cuando una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del celular.

-Chatsupi ya vuelve-la voz femenina y el cruce de los autos hizo que me detuviera.

-Pensé que ya no te llaman así-mencioné

-Les dije que lo olvidaran pero no me hacen caso-contestó- Kaede vuelvo con ustedes en unos minutos- dijo Otani contestándole a la chica del otro lado del celular.

Cuando terminamos de hablar pensé que no debía estar celosa, no había motivos, además el continuó hablando conmigo y no con "Kaede", sin embargo me sentía preocupada. Los días pasaron rápido y el sábado al fin llego, era 16 de diciembre. Otani había dicho que vendría a mi casa e iríamos juntos; mientras lo esperaba me miraba en el espejo, creo que me había vestido un poco exagerado; estaba usando un vestido azul claro con mallones negros y un suéter negro, era la primera vez que usaba esa clase de ropa. En ese instante me acordé de Nobu, antes de que volviera a Hokkaido habíamos ido a comprar, y me indicó que cuando usara esa ropa le mandará una fotografía, lo que hice rápidamente. Me sentía avergonzada, me preguntaba qué pensaría Otani cuando me viera, en ese momento Nobu contestó por mensaje de texto: " _Luces hermosa, ahora Risa a mostrar tus pechos, jajaja :P, todo saldrá bien, disfruta tu salida con Otani"_. Su mensaje ocasionó que me riera, era la misma Nobu de siempre, mi mejor amiga.

Al escuchar el timbre bajé para abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba el pequeño idiota que tanto me gustaba. Estaba usando jeans, un suéter café, una camisa de cuadros rojos con azul y una bufanda café.

-Perdona, llegué un poco tarde-mencionó con naturalidad, lo cual me desilusionó al no ver una expresión de su parte por mi cambio de estilo.

Mientras caminábamos hablábamos sobre Umibozu, sobre su escuela y la mía, entre otros temas.

-Hoy luces diferente-comentó sin mirarme- A veces las idiotas pueden verse bien-mencionó con esa expresión burlona de siempre.

-¿Oh, que fue ese sonido? Espera… el sonido provino de una altura tan baja que casi no llega a mis oídos-mencioné burlándome igualmente.

-Cierto… los idiotas no tiene buen oído-comentó y me enojé. Por alguna razón esa clase de bromas eran comunes entre nosotros, pero en cierta forma eran divertidas.

Llegamos al campo donde sería la presentación, Otani entregó los boletos cuando una chica lo saludó junto con un grupo de jóvenes.

-Oh, es la chica que vimos en la playa, la novia de Chatsupi-mencionó la chica de cabello negro que había visto en mi cumpleaños- El grupo pareció sorprendido.

-Sí tiene novia, pensé que era una broma-mencionó un chico alto mientras revolvía el cabello de Otani.

-Ya dejen de molestar-mencionó Otani apartando la mano de ese sujeto.

Conversaron durante unos minutos, mayormente era para molestar Otani por ser más bajito que yo, en eso me despedí de sus amigos y me dirigí a comprar unas bebidas ya que sentía un ligero dolor de garganta. Cuando llegué, justo al lado de la máquina expendedora estaban Hana, Haru y Sato; Sato les entregaba bebidas a los otros dos.

-¡Hana!-comenté acerándose a la chica de cabello y ojos castaños. Sato tenía una camisa negra, una bufanda blanca y una chaqueta azul como sus zapatos, además se había colocado unos sujetadores azul y blanco en su cabello castaño oscuro; sabía que habían venido a este lugar después de una sesión de fotos y que Sato había tenido la pereza de cambiarse de ropa; sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a mí y levantó su mano para saludarme. Haru era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules; tenía una camisa de botones verde, un suéter café y unos saddle cafés con blanco, a él le encantaba usar ese tipo de zapatos, al igual que Sato tenía unos jeans.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hana- ¿Viniste con tu novio?-preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sí-contesté avergonzada.

-Koizumi, no te he devuelto tu gorro desde que me lo prestaste para las fotos-comentó Haru con su voz masculina pero a la vez tranquilizadora, tenía ese tipo de voz que me agradaba escuchar.

-No te preocupes-comenté y después escuché la voz de Otani llamarme, al voltear me di cuenta de que su expresión se veía bastante seria y tenía las manos en sus bolsillos. Llegó a nosotros y lo presenté con mis amigos- Son Hana, Haru y Sato ¿te acuerdas que ya te los había mencionado?

-Me acuerdo claramente-mencionó Otani observando a los dos chicos que eran más altos que él, después de todo eran más alto que yo.

-Hey Koizumi ¿es tú hermanito?-preguntó Sato tomando su bebida y en eso Otani se enfadó.

-Es mi novio-comenté y Sato dejó de beber su refresco y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Otani enfadado, después una voz se escuchó en el pasillo que anunciaba el inicio del evento.

-Vámonos Koizumi- mencionó Otani tomando mi mano y llevándome a nuestros lugares- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Además ¿Qué son aliens? ¿Cuánto miden? ¿5 metros?-el sarcasmo de Otani era evidente, mientras hablaba no soltaba mi mano.

-Son modelos-comenté- Tiene que ser altos- Otani… mi mano- en eso la soltó rápidamente.

-Esos son nuestros lugares-mencionó señalando dos asiento vacíos.

La presentación fue grandiosa, realmente eran hombres sobrenaturales, su fuerza era increíble, me gustó mucho poder observar esas hazañas, sin embargo Otani se veía distraído, no era como en otras ocasiones donde los dos nos emocionábamos y gritábamos como locos, esta vez era diferente, él no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ocurría. Mientras bajábamos las escaleras no pude evitar preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría.

-Koizumi yo…-comentó y rápidamente subió dos escalones y ayudó a una señora que estuvo a punto de caerse. Cuando regresó conmigo no continuó su conversación, y de alguna forma tenía miedo de preguntar.

El camino se había tornado silencioso y en eso sus amigos universitarios habían vuelto a aparecer frente a nosotros, Otani los saludó nuevamente, en eso escuché la voz de Hana.

-Koizuuumi-mencionó mientras se recargaba en mis hombros. Otani y sus amigos miraron en nuestra dirección pero siguieron con su conversación.

-¿Qué les pareció la presentación?-pregunté volteándome hacia ellos y dándole la espalda a mi novio y a su grupo de amigos.

-Estuvo interesante-mencionó Sato mientras Haru bostezaba.

-Especialmente para Haru-comenté riendo.

-¿Ese no es tu novio? ¿Vino contigo o con sus amigos?-preguntó Sato bromeando, sin embargo no me agradaron sus palabras.

-Ya Sato-mencionó Haru-¿Qué te pareció a ti?

-Fue increíble, esos hombres sí que eran fuertes, de verdad que tuve ganas de intentarlo-comenté y mis amigos se rieron.

-Mañana si no estás ocupada acompáñanos a una sesión-mencionó Hana- Necesito que me ayudes con el vestuario de estos niños-comentó señalando a Sato y a Haru- Después de todo tienes talento para esto.

-No lo tengo, solo combino su ropa de acuerdo a su color de ojos-mencioné sonriendo, en eso escuché la voz de Otani despidiéndose de su amigos y después regresó a mi lado.

-Nos vemos Koizumi, ya es muy tarde-comentó Hana mirando su reloj.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso pasamos por un parque, me dirigí a uno de los columpios, me senté y tomé mucho aire, requería valor para lo que iba a decir.

-Bien… ¿Qué ocurre? Haz estado extraño, no estabas gritando de emoción conmigo-comenté- Sé que no eres la persona más atenta pero hoy estabas demasiado distraído.

\- Tengo algo que decirte-comentó mirándome.

-Anda, arrójalo-comenté nerviosa.

-Bueno no es algo fácil de decir…-mencionó mirando a otro lado- Conociendo tu carácter.

-Dilo ya-comenté y en eso él suspiró.

-Hace como dos semanas una chica me dio un beso-mencionó y al mirarme comprendió que tenía que seguir explicándome lo ocurrido o iba a arder troya- No hay nada entre nosotros, es solo que ella terminó con su novio y se sentía mal y actuó de forma extraña, pero créeme que no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Fue Kaede?-pregunté- La escuché del otro lado del celular- Otani desvió su mirada, lo que me daba a entender que había dado justo en el blanco-¿Por eso estabas tan distraído?

-Estaba preocupado, si te lo decía en el campo y la veías de seguro le dirías algo-comentó- Además ella no estaba muy animada por eso mis amigos salieron con ella.

-¿Estabas preocupado por ella?-pregunté levantándome-¿No estabas preocupado de lo que yo iba a pensar?

-Claro que sí-contestó

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-pregunté- Para que ya no volviera a besarte o a intentar algo.

-Se disculpó conmigo, estaba llorando de la preocupación-comentó suspirando-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, quería decírtelo para que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo esperas que reaccioné?-mencioné- Porque estoy molesta.

-Espero que confíes en tu novio-mencionó.

-Si vuelve a besarte me robaré sus exámenes finales y los contestaré lo peor posible-comenté caminando.

-No suenes como una novia celosa es desagradable-mencionó Otani con su tono de siempre y riendo levemente- Además solo tendrías que contestarlos y ella reprobaría, no tendrías que esforzarte para que salieran mal- mencionó en un tono burlón.

-Hablo en serio-comenté mirándolo, expresándole que lo que pensaba acerca de la situación con mi expresión.

-Creme tendré cuidado-comentó Otani.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa, el ambiente volvía a hacer el mismo, risas y comentarios tontos, era como ante. Aunque me sentía algo preocupada respecto a lo de Kaede me gustó ver a Otani ser el de siempre, riendo como idiota a mi lado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tiré a mi cama, estaba cansada, me imaginaba a esa Kaede y mi cara se ponía como lo que mi novio llamaría "esa cara de viejo", así que traté de olvidarlo, después de todo ayudaría a Hana con la sesión al día siguiente y debía descansar.

-Es demasiado idiota-comenté- Cuando Kohori casi me besa yo estaba dormida, tú estabas despierto, IDIOTA.

 **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic!, como se habrán dado cuenta retome, al inicio de la historia, algunas escenas del último capítulo del manga, como el cumpleaños de Koizumi, etcétera. ¿Qué esperan que suceda con los personajes y la historia? O:, realmente me gustaron estos nuevos personajes y trate de mantener la esencia de los personajes de Aya** **Nakahara, espero que sigan leyendo** **. Trataré de subir pronto los siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias! 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Lágrimas

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias a las personitas que me dejaron Reviews :) y leyeron la historia, me emociona muchísimo leerlos jeje. Espero que les guste. Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi y Kaede.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que faltaban 30 minutos para que comenzara la sesión fotográfica. Mes vestí rápidamente, comí una manzana, me cepillé los dientes y traté de arreglar mi cabello. Luego con velocidad salí de mi casa. A la mitad del camino noté que había olvidado mi celular y mi cartera, "genial" pensé sarcásticamente. No regresé por ella y seguí caminando.

La sesión de fotos se hacía en un antiguo edificio que antes había sido una bodega, era grande y espacioso. Muchas personas participaban en una sesión, me encantaba ese ambiente, las personas concentradas, las modelos contentas y entusiasmadas con su ropa y maquillaje, los fotógrafos encontrando el mejor ángulo de cada modelo, los estilistas buscando el conjunto de ropa perfecto y adecuado, todo eso… en serio lo disfrutaba.

-Hey, que bueno que viniste, tarde, pero llegaste-comentó Hana y a su lado Sato- Y bien ¿qué te parece?- Sato vestía unos jeans azules y unos zapatos naranja con negro, tenía una camisa negra con cuello inglés y un gorro negro.

-Luce muy bien-comenté- Esta listo.

-Hana solo me viste de negro-comentó Sato burlándose.

-¿De qué hablas? la vez pasada usaste naranja-comentó Hana defendiéndose.

-Como hoy-contestó

Haru estaba atrás de ellos, usaba un suéter azul y por debajo una camisa blanca cuyo cuello estilo inglés se lograba notar, tenía jeans café y unos mocasines blancos. Él estaba doblando la manga de su suéter y la de su camisa.

-Haru esto está perfecto-comenté dándole un reloj café que había tomado de un cajón lleno de ellos.

-Hola koizumi, gracias-mencionó poniéndoselo, y en eso el doblez de su manga se deshizo.

-Déjame te ayudo-comenté arreglando su manga y poniéndole el reloj- Después de todo seré estilista.

-Te irá muy bien-comentó- Por cierto el gorro lo traje- señaló una mochila café-Ahí está- Haru abrió su mochila y lo sujetó. Había hecho ese gorro durante las vacaciones.

-Ese gorro se te vería bien ahora-comenté riendo mientras Haru me lo entregaba.

-Lo mismo me dijiste la vez pasada, si tanto insistes me lo quedaré-comentó mirándome.

-Está bien, no tengo problema con eso-mencioné poniéndoselo. Haru era una persona muy tranquila, me había comentado que era modelo porque la paga era buena y con eso podría pagar sus estudios, después de todo su familia no estaba con él ya que él había venido a estudiar periodismo.

Mientras los chicos estaban trabajando en las fotos, Hana estaba a mi lado.

-Koizumi ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?, iremos después de la sesión-mencionó y justo después mi estómago hizo un ruido, sabía que lo haría pronto porque no había desayunado-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Es normal?-gritó a carcajadas- Tu estomago contestó por ti- Hana seguía riendo.

-Silencio haya atrás-mencionó el fotógrafo.

Cuando la sesión terminó todos recogieron sus cosas, los chicos se cambiaron y nos dirigimos al restaurant, en eso Hana quiso que nos tomáramos una fotografía los cuatro, lo cual hicimos.

-No tienes buen pulso Haru, salí mal-comentó Hana sujetando su celular y mirando la imagen.

-Te ves bien-contestó él.

-Deja que le eche la culpa a tu forma de tomar fotos Haru-comentó Sato con una sonrisa burlona.

-La vas a hacer enfadar-comenté y Sato amplió su sonrisa. Justo después me acordé que no había traído mi cartera. Estábamos enfrente del restaurante.

-Chicos, no tengo tanta hambre-mencioné dando un paso hacia atrás- Creo que aquí me despido.

-Acabamos de llegar, no puedes irte-mencionó Hana- Hay que celebrar que las fotos salieron grandiosas.

-Espera… ¿Koizumi olvidaste tu cartera?-preguntó Haru- Vi que revistaste tus bolsillos.

-¿Qué?...no es eso…-mencioné- Además…. en serio no tengo tanta hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-comentó Haru riendo- Nosotros te invitamos, después de todo la última vez le invitamos a Hana.

-Cierto muchas gracias chicos-mencionó Hana- Quédate Koizumi.

-Gracias, siento las molestias-comenté, y al caminar unos centímetros más y mirar por la ventana vi que Otani estaba adentro mirándome sorprendido, y a su lado estaba Kaede. Me impresionó bastante verlos, sentí un dolor en el pecho. Mis amigos vieron por la ventana también.

-Chicos… creo que…-mencioné dándome la vuelta.

-Koizumi-mencionó Haru pero Hana le señaló a Otani, el cual ya se dirigía a la puerta.

Empecé a caminar cada vez más rápido alejándome de ahí, pensaba en todas las ocasiones que le había pedido salir y él me decía que estaba ocupado, era por eso, por estar con Kaede, además me había dicho que "tendría cuidado" respecto a Kaede, y por lo que vi no era cierto.

Mientras corría choqué contra alguien, me disculpé y seguí caminando pero sentí como sujetaban mi brazo.

-¿Koizumi?-mencionó una voz sumamente familiar, alcé mi vista y reconocí el rostro inmediatamente… era Haruka. Pareció sorprendido al verme, en especial cuando notó que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla- ¡¿Qué ocurre, te lastimé?!- Miré hacia atrás y noté que venía Otani, Haruka observó lo mismo que yo y me colocó detrás de él, había crecido bastante en esos meses y lograba cubrirme bastante bien. Otani pasó de largo sin darse cuenta siquiera que estaba Haruka, se veía angustiado- Ahora, tienes que explicarme lo que ocurre.

Haruka y yo caminábamos lejos de ahí.

-¡¿El enano te está engañando?!-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, sí-mencioné en estado medio-zombie.

-¿Quién se cree ese idiota qué es? Ahora mismo iré a darle su merecido, llamaré a Seiko para que me apoyé en esto-comentó tomando su celular.

-Hace dos meses que no hablo con Seiko-mencioné en ese estado todavía.

-Mejor vamos con ella-mencionó tomando mi mano.

Caminamos bastante hasta que llegamos a una tienda de ropa donde Seiko estaba comprando, ella salió rápidamente al verme, por su expresión ya había escuchado lo ocurrido por Haruka.

-Estoy segura que hay una explicación, Otani no te engañaría, él no es así-comentó

-Él es un enano traidor-mencionó Haruka

-Ignora a este alto cabeza de humo-mencionó Seiko- tienes que hablar con él, sabes lo mucho que te has esforzado para que estuvieran juntos, no debes rendirte.

-Exacto… yo me he esforzado, he hecho todo lo posible, y al final creo que él nunca me amará como yo a él-mencioné.

-Te lo dije Risa-mencionó Haruka- Ese enano nunca me cayó bien.

-Haz silencio Haruka, koizumi te acompañaremos a tu casa-mencionó Seiko

-No gracias, iré yo sola-dije despidiéndome de ellos.

Mientras caminaba me acordaba del caso de Hitomi, la mujer que mi abuelo contrató para separarnos, en esa ocasión Otani no me creyó y prefirió hacerle caso a ella; por qué era tan idiota, por qué me había enamorado de una persona como él en primer lugar, sentía como si todo mi afecto hacia él se desvaneciera con cada paso que daba, y cuando llegara a mi casa no quedaría nada de él.

En la puerta de mi casa estaba Otani con sus manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda amarilla. Al verme llegar avanzó en mi dirección.

-Tengo que explicarte lo que viste-mencionó.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras a partir de ahora, "no puedo estar con alguien como tú"-mencioné caminado a la puerta de mi casa, esa frase la recordaba muy bien, era lo que Otani me había dicho cuando terminó conmigo al vernos a Kohori y a mí regresar del concierto.

-¡Espera Koizumi!-mencionó tomando mi mano

-"Confía en tu novio"-mencioné- Si claro-solté mi mano de la de él y cerré la puerta.

Pasaron las horas y mi celular seguía recibiendo mensajes y llamadas, suponía que eran de Otani, era frustrante así que lo puse en silencio. Mi hermano tocó la puerta y al dejarlo pasar me avisó que la comida estaba lista; descubrí, por la forma en que me miraba, que entendía lo que acaba de ocurrir, golpee su frente levemente y le dije que estaba bien, aunque obviamente no lo estaba.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse mi mamá llegó a la puerta de mi habitación con la noticia de que alguien estaba afuera, le dije que no me sentía con ganas de ver a alguien en ese momento, pero ella inmediatamente me dijo: "No es quien tú crees, así que puedes bajar y recibir tu visita", supuse que mi hermano le había contado lo ocurrido a mi madre de manera que ella sabía mi recién pelea con Otani.

Bajé las escaleras, y al llegar a la puerta noté una sombra de alta estatura del otro lado de ella, cuando la abrí noté que Haru tenía una bufanda azul y un suéter gris, después de todo era diciembre y el clima era demasiado frío.

-Hey-mencionó con una voz agradable- Nos quedamos preocupados por ti- Sus ojos me miran como tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba.

-Tranquilos-mencioné sonriendo- Lamento haberlos preocupado no fue mi intención, es que no fue un buen momen…to- mi voz tembló en la última palabra. Miraba hacia abajo y esperaba que las lágrimas no se presentaran en ese momento.

-Koizumi…-dijo Haru y al mirarlo colocó mi gorro blanco sobre mi cabeza y de manera que cubriera mis ojos. Las lágrimas brotaron en ese instante. Haru me abrazó hasta que logré calmar mi respiración, realmente odiaba llorar.

-He dejado el gorro completamente empapado-mencioné mientras lo sujetaba en mis manos.

-Gracias a ti le dará pulmonía con este frío-mencionó con una sonrisa gentil.

-Haru… gracias por venir- comenté al sentirme un poco más aliviada- ¿Quieres pasar? Más que la pulmonía del gorrito me preocupa el tiempo que pasamos aquí con esta nieve y a esta hora- dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa que se había cerrado por una ventisca de aire.

-No te preocupes, tengo que volver- comentó con las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hacia la salida- Por cierto… - dijo sacando una barra de chocolate y arrojándomela, la sujeté y me di cuenta que era el nuevo sabor con almendras que estaba esperando ansiosa que saliera a la venta, me sorprendió que Haru lo recordara, no lo había mencionado tantas veces- No sabía que tu nariz se enrojecía de esa forma- dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez agradable – Cuando quieras hablar sobre el tema, o cuando necesites que te escuchen no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias-mencioné mirándolo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando cayó la media noche tomé mi celular y noté que Otani me había mandado diez mensajes y me había llamado ocho veces, los ignoré y justo después recibí una llamada de Nobu.

-¿Bueno?-mencioné acostada en mi cama y mirando un poster de Umibozu que Otani me había regalado.

-¡¿Risa que está ocurriendo?! –gritó Nobu con su peculiar voz y sentí que estaba a mi lado- Seiko me contó todo.

-Él…bueno yo…-mencioné y sentí ganas de llorar nuevamente, no quería hacerlo otra vez, pero la voz de Nobu me hizo entender que no estaba siendo sincera conmigo, no estaba mostrando lo que sentía. Lloré y lloré, trataba de calmarme para explicarle todo pero Nobu me decía que no tenía prisa por escuchar la historia y que estaba bien si seguía llorando. No era la primera vez que lloraba amargamente con Nobu, y estaba no iba a hacer la última, cuando logré calmarme platicamos casi toda la noche.

-Y entonces le dije a Takao que lo visitaré esta Navidad ¿Oíste Risa?-mencionó-Nos veremos pronto, no podré estar tanto tiempo porque vuelvo a clases y tengo que cuidar a mi abuela pero si podré verlos unos días.

-¿En serio?-mencioné- No tardes en llegar- Nobu se rio levemente.

-Iré lo más pronto que pueda-mencionó- ¿Y qué hay de Chiharu y Suzuki?

-Están bien, Chiharu y yo hicimos una pijamada en mi casa hace cuatro semanas y Suzuki fue por ella al día siguiente, están muy unidos, pero ambos están ocupados con la universidad, después de todo Suzuki aprobó el examen de admisión y se está esforzando para que lo adelanten un año y pueda estar con Chiharu-comenté

-Ah, ya quiero verlos a todos-mencionó.

-Y todos queremos verte también- comenté sonriendo aunque sabía que ella no notaba esa expresión.

Platicar con Nobu fue reconfortante, era una amiga increíble que yo apreciaba mucho.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, no supe cómo logré después de haber dormido solo dos horas; eran mis últimas clases, pronto serían vacaciones de invierno. Desayuné, me vestí, tomé mi mochila y al salir…. Justo en la puerta, estaba Otani, tenía su mochila también, tenía un suéter verde, unos jeans, un gorro, y unos guantes.

-Gracias pero no queremos nada de lo que venda-mencioné avanzando hacia mi escuela.

-Hey, quiero arreglar las cosas-comentó siguiéndome.

-Puedes hacer lo quieras, no sé quién eres-mencioné

-Ya deja de actuar así-dijo deteniéndose-Tengo que ir a mi universidad.

-Kaede te pidió que fueras temprano, entonces no tardes en llegar-comenté sin mirarlo.

-Ya te dije que no es eso-comentó- ¿Quieres escucharme?- Me detuve un momento y lo miré, justo después su celular empezó a sonar, le pregunté si contestaría y él, al ver quién era, puso una expresión nerviosa.

-No perdamos nuestro tiempo ya-mencioné dándome la vuelta y yéndome a mis clases…

 **Koizumi se puso firme ¿no creen?, jajaja este capítulo me gustó mucho en lo particular. Como se habrán dado cuenta tomé el personaje de Hitomi del manga, ella aparece cuando llega el abuelo de Risa e intenta separarlos a toda costa, aproximadamente en el capítulo 50 del manga inicia ese conflicto (por si quieren leerlo** **J** **). Como avanza la historia ¿qué creen que ocurra? :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

**¡Después de un tiempo aquí está el capítulo 3!:D Graciaaas por dejarme comentarios, adoro leerlos, muchísimas gracias a lo que siguen la historia** **J** **. Espero que les guste este capítulo** **J** **. Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi y Kaede.**

Capítulo 3

El día que la vi por primera vez me había gustado su personalidad, tan ruidosa y honesta, me sorprendí al enterarme que no era una modelo sino una estilista, Koizumi Risa, ese nombre se quedó en mi memoria. Hana le encomendó que eligiera mi ropa para la sesión de ese día, me senté en una silla y la miraba emocionada ante tantas combinaciones de ropa posible. En eso se acercó a mí:

 _~Flashback~_

-¡Lo tengo, ojos azules!-gritó emocionada- Esto te quedará estupendo- Sacó una camisa azul y un suéter blanco.

-Eso usé en mi anterior sesión-comenté tratando de no desanimarla- Ah…y no soy ojos azules, mi nombre es Haru.

-Lo siento Haru-comentó riendo- Entiendo, veré qué más hay-mencionó regresando a los vestidores que estaban en frente-Esto es muy emocionante.

Esa chica se entusiasmaba mucho por pequeñas cosas, muy diferente a mí que todo me resultaba común. Su sonrisa parecía sincera, deseé saber qué era lo que la hacía sonreír de esa forma.

-Este es el adecuado-mencionó dándome una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra. Eligió cuidadosamente todo lo demás hasta que, con una gran expresión de alegría, me dijo que estaba listo. Al mirar por el espejo me di cuenta de que ella tenía una gran habilidad, había sido cuidadosa hasta en la forma en la que me había colocado una gorra tratando de mostrar un peinado creado por ella minutos antes.

-Gracias-mencioné poniendo mi mano en puño para que ella "la chocara conmigo", ella lo hizo de forma energética y me dirigí a la sesión, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarla.

-Haru a la cámara por favor-mencionó el director de la sesión.

-Lo siento-mencioné

-Si la miras de esa manera se dará cuenta, sé más discreto-comentó Sato con una sonrisa burlona.

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

Ese día los cuatro quedamos en reunirnos en el centro comercial cercano a mi departamento, Hana y yo éramos los únicos ahí, después de todo Sato y Koizumi solían llegar tarde a todos nuestros encuentros.

-Y ¿cómo la has visto?-preguntó Hana con su barbilla y labios cubiertos por su bufanda.

-¿A quién?-pregunté

-Ya sabes… Koizumi-mencionó mirando el gran árbol de navidad que estaba en frente de nosotros.

-No he hablado mucho con ella-contesté- No quería molestarla.

-Bueno, solo han pasado cuatro días desde que aparentemente rompieron-mencionó Hana- Por eso quería que saliera con nosotros, para que se distraiga un rato.

Dos chicos corrían a toda velocidad, como siempre Sato y Koizumi, parecía que se burlaban entre ellos, Sato aceleró su velocidad y cuando se volteó para "presumirle a ella", se tropezó con uno de los regalos del gran árbol de navidad.

-Ridículo-mencioné y Hana reía a carcajadas.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que mi cuerpo ya entendió que estoy de vacaciones y no me pude levantar temprano-mencionó Koizumi riendo.

-Eres un oso en hibernación -mencionó Sato que ya había llegado con nosotros.

-Bueno entonces… vayamos a comer-mencionó Hana.

Koizumi se veía algo distraída, supuse que era obvio, sus ojos buscaban, sin darse cuenta, a un chico de baja estatura.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunté sin que Hana y Sato lo escucharán pues estaban varios pasos delante de nosotros.

-Mmm…no, todavía no quiero hacerlo-contestó- Hace dos días vino a mi casa, y me dijo que quería arreglar las cosas, supongo que soy la que está complicando la situación- Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo nerviosamente, por lo que le di un leve golpe en la frente, no quería que se perdiera en pensamientos extraños de nuevo.

-Creo que es importante que lo escuches… a veces sufrimos más por lo que creemos que por lo que es-mencioné.

-Supongo que tienes razón-mencionó

-¡Oh! Mira Koizumi… un nuevo disco de tu cantante favorito-mencionó Sato mirando un poster- Umibozu se llama ¿no?

-Sí… -mencionó un poco deprimida.

-Mi tío se parece a ese sujeto-comenté- Definitivamente…- Todos rieron con mi comentario, incluido ella.

-Eres muy diferente a él ¿Cómo se podrían parecer?-mencionó Hana a carcajadas.

-Te imaginé con la sonrisa de Umibozu- comentó Koizumi riendo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Sato se sentó a mi lado y las chicas se sentaron juntas, miramos los menús y nuestra sorpresa fue clara al mirar los precios, excepto Sato que nos miraba orgulloso de su hazaña.

-¿No se los dije?-preguntó sarcásticamente- Los precios son muy bajos.

-Bien hecho Sato, ahora hay que ver cómo está la comida-mencionó Hana.

-Esta deliciosa-contestó con su misma mirada.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para navidad y año nuevo?-comentó Hana emocionada- Podemos reunirnos los cuatro, y visitar el templo en año nuevo.

-Una amiga viene de visita, y en año nuevo iremos al templo, lo siento, esta vez tendré que pasar-mencionó Koizumi.

-No te preocupes-comentó Hana- ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo no tengo nada-mencionó Sato

-Yo tampoco he hecho planes-mencioné, Sato me mataría por no haberlo dejado solo con Hana en esa ocasión, pero realmente nos disfrutaba esos días y no quería pasarlos solo, no después de lo que había ocurrido años atrás…

-Entonces esta hecho…Koizumi si puedes escaparte un momento de donde estés no dudes en venir con nosotros-mencionó Hana.

-Claro-mencionó sonriendo.

 _~Koizumi Narra~_

Cuando terminamos de comer y después de pagar la cuenta los chicos quisieron ver qué películas estaban en el cine, Hana me comentó que esperaba con ansias que saliera una película romántica, me repitió el nombre de ésta diez veces, lo que hizo que me riera, después de todo cuando Hana se emocionaba parecía una niña.

Un mensaje me llegó a mi celular, era Nobu, no dude y lo leí en ese instante: _¡Risaaaaa! ¡Estoy aquí! Fui a tu casa con el propósito de darte una sorpresa, pero tu hermano me dijo que saliste, así que ahora estoy con mi amorcito, si tienes planes a las 6pm, CANCELALOS, saldremos, ¡te quierooo!_

Apenas eran las 12am, me emocioné demasiado cuando leí el mensaje, tanto que pensé en ir a ver a Nobu en casa de Nakao, pero luego entendí que ellos necesitarían tiempo para ellos.

-¿Buenas noticias?-mencionó Sato mirándome.

-Sí, llegó mi amiga de Hokkaido- contesté

-Me alegro que estés bien-comentó Sato mirando a Hana y Haru que estaban en la fila de la dulcería y de la compra de boletos.

-Al parecer veremos una película-comenté riendo.

-De seguro será esa romántica que tanto quiere ver Hana-contestó- Lo bueno es que nos preguntó si queríamos ir a verla-mencionó de forma sarcástica.

-Ya sabes cómo es-mencioné carcajeándome al igual que Sato.

Entramos al cine, y observamos la película, Hana se veía emocionada, Sato, que no tenía intención en verla, había sido cautivado por la historia y la miraba muy interesado. Haru al igual que yo nos divertíamos viendo los rostros de nuestros dos amigos.

Cuando la película terminó nos despedimos, los tres se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi casa y conversar en el camino, les agradecí y les mencioné que iría comprar unos objetos, así que no era necesario, y esa era la verdad, quería darle un regalo a Nobu. Visité varias tiendas hasta encontrar una blusa hermosa, era rosa con blanco, le quedaría perfecta, después de comprarla me ofrecieron envolverla y acepté con gusto.

Camino a mi casa pensé en lo que Haru me había dicho, era cierto, tenía que hablar con Otani, era lo mejor, me había precipitado en sacar conclusiones extraña pues una parte de mí sabía que él no haría algo así.

-¿Qué me ocurre?-pregunté en voz alta sin darme cuenta, ¿por qué había actuado de esa forma tan precipitada con el chico que me gustaba, y que mucho esfuerzo me había tomado lograr que estemos juntos?... cierto, _siempre yo_ me esforzaba. Mientras caminaba me preguntaba si Otani había sido de esa forma con su ex novia Kanzaki, supuse que él había sido más atento y delicado con los sentimientos de ella, además él se ponía nervioso hasta el punto de no poder hablar con fluidez, la forma en la que se comportaba como novio con ella era muy diferente a mi relación con él. Tal vez la diferencia era que, en esa ocasión, él se había enamorado primero.

Todos esos pensamientos no me estaban ayudando para nada, cuando llegué a mi habitación me sentía deprimida, ¡genial!, pensé sarcásticamente, otra vez sigo pensado idioteces, si estuviera Haru me daría un golpe en la frente, ¿Ah?, ¿Haru?, cierto, él haría eso, sonríe al imaginarlo.

Cuando dieron las cinco y media de la tarde, caminé rumbo a la casa de Nakao, había estado platicando con Nobu desde la mañana y ahora, por fin, vería a mi mejor amiga. Al llegar a la puerta una chica corrió rumbo a mí, sentí una gran emoción y corrí abrazarla, no podía creer que realmente fuera ella, dejé caer el regalo en la nieve para poder abrazarla con el mayor cariño que pudiera demostrarle, ambas, lloramos de emoción. Nakao llegó y nos dio unos pañuelos para secar nuestras lágrimas, además de indicarnos, con la sonrisa característica de él, que pasáramos a la casa para platicar y no congelarnos con la nieve.

 _~Otani Narra~_

Nobu había llegado el día anterior y por eso nos reuniríamos todos como antes, Suzuki, Nakao, Chiharu, Nobu y Koizumi, estaba algo impaciente por verla, después de todo había terminado conmigo cinco días atrás. Después de mandarle muchos mensajes ella solo me contestaba: "No quiero nada de lo que vende" y en una ocasión "Si sigues así te bloquearé". Koizumi tenía un genio demasiado sensible, sin embargo sabía que ella jamás se rendía y que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, y ese era mi mayor temor, que ella se hubiera propuesto olvidarme y no sentir nada por mí.

Quedamos en reunirnos en el Karaoke, llegué temprano esperando que ella también lo hiciera, pero por favor, era ella, jamás llegaría a tiempo o antes. Cuando entré únicamente estaban Nobu y Nakao, los cuales me miraron enojados.

-En serio eres un tonto-comentó Nobu- Risa hizo lo correcto al terminar contigo- Esas palabras no me gustaron para nada.

-¿Y bien que vas a hacer?-mencionó Nakao.

-Ella no ha querido hablar conmigo sobre eso-contesté sentándome.

-Cómo va a querer hacerlo si tuviste una cita con la chica que te besó-mencionó Nobu.

-No fue así-repliqué.

-Cuando llegué pensaba ayudarte, pero con lo que he oído, tú serás el que arregle tu estupidez-comentó Nobu enojada.

-Y ¿cómo estás Otani?-preguntó Nakao y en ese momento desvié la mirada.

-No lo sé-contesté y en eso llegó Chiharu y Suzuki.

-Ánimo-dijo Suzuki mirándome.

-Sé que Risa entenderá si le explicas-comentó Chiharu.

Después de veinte minutos Koizumi llegó, saludó a cada uno, especialmente a Nobu, y a mi desde lejos me dijo: "Hola". En serio necesitaba hablar con ella. Después de que todos platicaran durante bastante tiempo Koizumi tomó el micrófono y eligió una canción de Umibozu. Ese era el momento…tomé el micrófono también cuando alguien tocó la puerta de nuestro cubículo, Koizumi abrió la puerta y eran esos dos chicos altos que había visto en el campo, me molestó notarla tan entusiasmada al verlos.

-Oh ese el enano de la vez pasada-comentó el chico que me había llamado "hermanito" de Koizumi, eso me hizo explotar.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, te daré un golpe en la cara–comenté enojado y levantándome de mi asiento.

-Y tú… ¿crees alcanzar?-mencionó mirándome desafiantemente.

Koizumi salió del karaoke y cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Con esos tipos a su alrededor tú te das el lujo de salir con otras chicas?!-comentó Nobu- En serio esto definitivo, acostúmbrate a verla como una amiga.

-¡Me niego!-mencioné impulsivamente, y justo después me sentí sumamente avergonzado al ver sus caras sorprendidas por mi inusual comentario. Koizumi abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado de Chiharu.

-Bueno comenzaré-mencionó sonriendo mientras tomaba el micrófono.

-¿No puedes evitar estar menos feliz de ver a esos dos gigantes?-comenté con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mira tu celular, tienes un mensaje de Kaede-comentó señalando mi celular el cual vibraba.

-Puede que sea ella-comenté enojado.

-Oh… ¡me parece bien!-mencionó Koizumi enojándose, lo cual en algún punto me hizo feliz, aún le importaba.

-Y ¿qué hacían esos gigantes aquí? ¿Se perdieron de los viajes Gulliver?-mencioné sarcásticamente haciendo referencia a la Isla de los gigantes.

-Para un enano cualquiera viene de ahí-mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

¡Genial!, había podía conversar con ella aunque fuera para molestarla. Ella no me miraba y conversaba con Nobu, la cual se veía feliz de estar al lado de Nakao. Tomé el micrófono y empecé a cantar su canción favorita de Umibozu, esperaba que ella me siguiera, y sabía que lo haría, no podría evitar hacerlo, sin embargo ella solo miró su celular, le había llegado un mensaje, y me enojé al pensar que era de uno de esos dos. Después Nobu y Nakao cantaron una canción romántica y se la dedicaban, era muy incómodo pero para Koizumi era interesante porque los miraba sonriendo al igual que Chiharu. Después de tres horas de estar ahí nos dirigimos a cenar a alguna parte, la despistada de Koizumi miraba sus bolsillos con preocupación hasta que encontró su cartera, era la misma escena que había visto antes de que me ella me viera con Kaede. Después de cenar acompañé a Koizumi a su casa, ella no se negó a que lo hiciera para mi suerte.

-Koizumi-mencioné

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sin mirarme.

-Que olvides lo que dijiste acerca de romper-comenté esta vez sin mirarla aunque ella lo hiciera.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, lamento haberte incomodado durante la preparatoria-contestó

-Entonces escúchame aunque sea un momento -dije señalándole el parque que estaba camino a su casa. Después de largos segundos ella aceptó. Koizumi se sentó en uno de los columpios y yo me senté a lado de ella.

-Te lo repetiré nuevamente, nunca hubo nada entre Kaede y yo-mencioné- El domingo pasado fui a tu casa y me dijeron que te habías ido a una sesión fotográfica, recordé que en una ocasión me dijiste por donde era y entonces traté de llegar ahí. En el camino pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos así pensé en comprar comida y llevártela, una vez que entré al lugar me arrepentí, era mejor que te invitara y vayamos ahí después de tu trabajo. En eso vi a Kaede y a su ex novio, él le estaba gritando así que lo interrumpí y le dije que se vaya, después de eso ella lloró y me senté un momento para tratar de que se tranquilizara, cuando por fin lo hizo estaba a punto de irme y fue después que te vi enfrente del lugar. ¿Entiendes?, jamás me cité con ella, es solo que no podía dejar que su novio le gritara.

-Puedo entender eso, pero no puedo volver contigo-mencionó mirándome al fin- Gracias por explicarme las cosas, lo lamento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté mientras sentía un dolor en mi pecho.

-Me gustas Otani, pero creo que necesito tiempo para pensar-comentó sonriendo y eso fue lo que más me dolió.

-¿Pensar qué Koizumi?- pregunté confundido y nervioso.

-Dame tiempo…-comentó

-Pero Koizumi, entre Kaede y yo no hay nada entonces por qué…-me interrumpió su voz.

-Por favor…Otani-comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Y cuando ella estaba justo por irse me adelanté unos pasos y la besé, ella se intentó apartar pero la abracé más fuerte impidiéndoselo, jamás había hecho tal cosa, pero tenía miedo de que esa fuera nuestra última conversación siendo algo más que amigos y mi última oportunidad de besarla, me gustaba hacerlo, pero nunca se lo diría por ser demasiado vergonzoso.

Cuando se apartó de mí me dio un golpe en la cara y sí, ella era muy fuerte. Se alejó corriendo y yo no fui tras ella, me quedé ahí pensando en todas las ocasiones en que ella se había esforzado para estar conmigo, eran demasiadas; todo ese tiempo, sin darme cuenta, supongo que había dado por hecho que siempre sería así pero me había equivocado. La nieve estaba empezando a caer, y no pude evitar recordar la forma en que ella me llevó a mi examen de admisión, había sido asombroso, tomó una bicicleta y, a pesar de toda la nieve, me llevó ahí, un dolor en el pecho me invadió, simplemente lo había echado a perder…

 **En este capítulo ocurrieron muchas cosas jajaja, ahora que Koizumi sabe la verdad ¿Qué creen que ocurra?o: Este capítulo tuvo diferentes narradores para conocer la perspectiva de ellos** **J** **. ¿Qué opinan… Otani se lo merece?:P Posdata: Otani se subió unos escalones para besarla, pero me pareció muy cómico escribirlo en esa parte:P**


	4. Chapter 4 Esta Navidad, Parte 1

**¡Holaa personitas! :D Muchísimas gracias por dejarme comentarios y seguir la historia :). Espero que les guste este capítulo :). Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede y Sasuke Matsuoka.**

Capítulo 4

La mañana del 24 de diciembre recibí un mensaje de Hana invitándome a pasarla con ella, Sato y Haru, le agradecí su invitación pero me negué a ir, alguna parte de mí deseaba salir con una persona en especial, pero había decidido no decir nada, no de nuevo, no ser yo la primera en tomar la iniciativa. Un mensaje llegó justo después de mandar mi respuesta a Hana, lo miré con ilusión y encontré el nombre de Haru, abrí el mensaje que decía: " _Hola Koizumi, creo que te confundiste, me mandaste un mensaje diciendo Hana jajaja, que lastima que no puedas ir hoy"_. Era cierto, me había equivocado de destinario, supongo que todavía esta soñolienta en ese momento, le escribí a Haru disculpándome y preguntándole cuáles eran sus planes con Sato y Hana, su respuesta fue casi inmediata _: "Para ser sincero tampoco creo ir, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero Sato y Hana creo que nos invitan por cortesía pero parecen querer estar juntos los dos ese día, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero? Jajaja, no quiero entrometerme entre ellos hoy._ Su respuesta me había hecho pensar en muchas ocasiones en la que Hana y Sato bromeaban mutuamente, después de reflexionar un momento entendí que ¡era cierto!, esos dos se gustaban, o esa era la impresión que daban. Mi respuesta a su comentario había sido, sin darme cuenta, cómica pues contestó: _"JAJAJAJA, tu explicación sobre las ocasiones en que han sido muy obvios esos dos, tu analogía y las caritas que pusiste en tu mensaje me han matado de la risa…"_. Después de releer mi mensaje me avergoncé pues había transmitido exactamente mis pensamientos en un texto, que sí, era muy cómico. Platiqué con Haru tiempo después, al parecer se había enfermado, y no sé sentía muy bien, por lo que también les había cancelado a Hana y Sato; en nuestra conversación descubrí que no le gustaba mucho este mes, no me explicó el porqué, pero me mencionó que lo único bueno era el clima, después de todo le gustaba el frío. Después de platicar con él por dos horas entendí que me faltaba mucho por conocer de Haru, sabía muy poco de él, pero estaba segura de saber lo amable y atento que era.

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana cuando mi mamá entró a mi habitación, me dijo que tenía una visita esperando en la puerta, no pregunté quién era y bajé las escaleras, todavía seguía usando mi pijama amarilla, después de todo Sato tenía razón, era un oso en hibernación.

-Hey…-mencionó Otani mirándome, se notaba un poco pensativo.

-Hola-mencioné sorprendida al verlo y me cubrí mis labios con ambas manos, después de todo recordaba que me había besado días atrás en el parque.

-Siento lo de aquella…no volverá a pasar-comentó y en algún punto me sentí deprimida. _"Risa tienes que ser más firme, tú quisiste ésto así que no te deprimas_ ", pensé -Mira-¡mencionó mostrándome dos boletos para un concierto de Umibozu!, ¡me emocioné al verlos! no tenía idea sobre su presentación, había hablado con Otani sobre nuestro cantante favorito pero nunca había mencionado que vendría a nuestra ciudad, y menos aún que compraría boletos. Tomé los boletos con rapidez de su mano y los miré entusiasmada.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cuándo es?-pregunté emocionada, Otani suspiró de alivio al ver mi reacción, y sonreí al notar eso.

-Mira la fecha-mencionó mirando los boletos.

-¿Hoy?-pregunté al leerlos- ¡Wou! Es increíble, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos.

-¡Lo sé!-comentó entusiasmado también- Leí que presentará una canción inédita.

-¡¿Qué?!-grité aún más emocionada.

Nuestra conversión se volvió larga sin darnos cuenta, hablamos sobre una nueva tienda de videojuegos, actividades que podríamos hacer hoy, canciones que deseábamos escuchar en el concierto, por un momento parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, como si jamás hubiéramos discutido.

-Sería genial si rompiéramos la marca de la vez pasada en ese juego de autos-mencioné riendo.

-Admito que no he practicado, pero estoy seguro que podré impresionarte-mencionó Otani y logré notar unas carpetas en la mochila que traía, parecían documentos académicos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté señalando su mochila, específicamente, las carpetas.

-Documentos de la Universidad-contestó.

-¿Todavía tienes clases?-comenté extrañada.

-No, me atrasé con la entrega de unos papeles, me dijeron que la oficina estaría abierta antes de la 1pm, así que estaba a punto de llevarlos-comentó- Entonces paso por ti a las 6 de la tarde y vamos ¿te parece?

-Está bien-mencioné mientras Otani se marchaba.

-Por cierto Koizumi-mencionó volteándose- Seré tan insistente como tú…porque quiero que volvamos a estar juntos- Otani se marchó justo después.

No sabía qué pensar, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, ¡genial!, era débil cuando se trataba de Otani, pero me había propuesto no ceder tan fácil, después de todo, aún seguía preocupada y algo enojada, por lo de Kaede.

-Bien… Tú puedes Koizumi ¡Veré a Umibozu!-grité emocionada.

-¿Pues dejar de hacer tanto ruido?-mencionó mi hermano bajando las escaleras.

Caminé a mi habitación mirando los boletos, no había notado que tenía la fecha de adquirido, Otani los había comprado desde el cuatro de noviembre, no podía creer lo bien que había guardado el secreto todo ese tiempo, no había mencionado nada con el propósito de que fueran una sorpresa, me sonrojé de nuevo al pensarlo.

Ya que saldría con Otani en navidad abrí mi armario y encontré una bufanda que había estado tejiendo en clase, me faltaba poco para terminarla, así que si me esforzaba lograría tenerla lista para regalársela. La había hecho con la intención de dársela, pero con todo lo que había pasado lo había olvidado. Coloqué música en mi habitación y me decidí a terminarla. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Nobu me mandó una foto de ella con Nakao, tenía puesta la blusa que le había regalado el día que llegó, Chiharu me comentó que saldría con Suzuki ese día, realmente navidad me gustaba, o tal vez, me gustaba ver la felicidad de las personas en esa época.

Cuando Otani llegó caminamos juntos hacia el concierto, me preguntó cómo me había ido en mis materias, le contesté que realmente me gustaban y las había aprobado todas, además de que había visto a Mimi en una ocasión, ella había ido a mi escuela para ser la modelo de una sesión muestra, no fue para mi clase ese evento sino para los de segundo año, pero la había visto en los pasillos y habíamos logrado platicar un poco.

-Ahora Mimi está fuera de la ciudad-comentó Otani- No recuerdo dónde dijo que iría.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunté

-Mi promedio…-mencionó sonriendo de forma orgullosa- Es 86 ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Mentira! ¿Es enserio? -dije impresionada

-Las materias son interesante, especialmente la de psicología infantil-comentó

-¿Qué temas vieron?-pregunté

Otani parecía apasionado con su carrera, le brillaban los ojos cuando me contaba lo que había aprendido, sin duda, él no se había equivocado en su elección profesional.

Cuando llegamos al concierto me emocioné demasiado, miraba el lugar, era una gran habitación con un escenario y luces, esta presentación parecía aún más elaborada que las otras que había tenido Umibozu, habían fotógrafos, supuse que harían notas de él en el periódico.

-¡Wou!-mencioné inmersa en el lugar y justo después vi a Otani mirándome, se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado, lo que me hizo reír levemente por su reacción.

El concierto estuvo grandioso, era Umibozu, no podía ser diferente, casi todos los que estábamos ahí cantamos las canciones, el ambiente fue divertido, realmente disfruté esas horas. Con el movimiento de las personas un chico me empujó hacia adelante, choqué con un sujeto enorme, era demasiado fuerte y musculoso, él al voltearse tenía una cara de enojado, me preocupé e inmediatamente me disculpé, justo después me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, entendí que la cara de ese sujeto era de expresión dura, pero él no era malo.

-Disculpe-mencionó Otani- ¿No es usted Sasuke Matsuoka? –me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre, era el sujeto de fuerza sobrenatural que Otani y yo habíamos visto arrojar una pesa veinte metros en la exhibición de fuerza en el campo atlético.

-Sí- contestó el sujeto musculoso con una voz gruesa.

-¡Usted es genial!- grité justo después de que la canción había terminado y el silencio se había hecho presente, y debido a que los tres estábamos cerca del escenario, Umibozu volteó a mirarnos y sonrió con su expresión característica, se había dirigido hacia nosotros, y los tres sonreímos ilusionados. Justo después la siguiente canción comenzó.

-Umibozu nos sonrió-mencionó Matsuoka- Chica te lo debo- Su sonrisa ilusionada seguía presente. Otani rio al ver la situación tan cómica que acaba de ocurrir.

Cuando el concierto terminó planeamos ir a cenar, mientras decidíamos dónde iríamos, que probablemente sería dentro del centro comercial porque estábamos muy cerca de ahí, Otani recibió una llamada, al parecer era una autoridad académica porque se dirigió muy respetuosamente, al parecer le había faltado entregar algunos documentos y era urgente que los llevará en ese momento por algún motivo. En ese instante recibí una llamada de Hana.

-Hola Koizumi, el tonto de Sato me acaba de comentar que Haru estaba enfermo, le hemos llamado para saber cómo está pero no contesta, él siempre contesta así que estoy preocupada, queremos ir pero probablemente lleguemos tarde porque estamos del otro lado de la ciudad, fuimos a ver una presentación de teatro y éste, como sabrás, queda muy lejos de la casa de Haru-comentó Hana y Sato tomó el teléfono diciendo: _"Hana está preocupada porque la última vez Haru tuvo una fiebre muy alta y vive solo, y nos dimos cuenta cuando no llegó a la sesión"_

-Entiendo, iré a verlo-comenté preocupada imaginándome que le habría pasado.

-Por favor Koizumi-mencionó Hana- Sato debiste habérmelo dicho- comentó y escuché a Sato decir que no había notado a Haru mal por teléfono.

Otani y yo terminamos nuestras llamadas al mismo tiempo, me explicó que tenía que entregar esos documentos porque pasarían a buscarlos a las doce y se las llevarían, me pregunté qué tipo de documento eran, me comentó que me llamaría cuando terminara para que pudiéramos estar juntos en navidad, justo después nos separamos.

Estaba demasiado angustiada por Haru, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente imaginándome lo que le habría ocurrido, miré la dirección de la casa de Haru que Sato me había mandado, no estaba muy lejos, llegaría rápido, corrí velozmente, le llamé y no contestaba, lo que aumentó mi angustia aún más.

Llegué a un complejo de departamentos, el número 18 era el suyo, subí las escaleras y noté que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, eso me preocupó, así que entré con velocidad, cerré la puerta, y justo en medio de la sala, sentado al lado del kotatsu, mueble de calefacción para estas épocas de frío, estaba Haru, parecía dormido, sus brazos y cabeza estaban recargadas sobre el mueble. El lugar estaba muy limpio, diría, impecable. Lo miré y me relajé al ver que estaba bien, estaba durmiendo profundamente, observé sus largas pestañas negras al igual que su cabello, pero… ¿había estado llorando? Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Qué ocurría? No entendía nada, me sentía mal por ver a Haru de esa manera, él me había ayudado en mi ruptura con Otani y no había notado que él sufría por algo.

Tomé una sábana gruesa y la coloqué en su espalda y brazos, toqué su frente y noté que su temperatura estaba alta pero no tanto como me preocupaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, tenía lo necesario en ella para preparar una sopa, y cuando iba a preparar una me di cuenta que sobre la estufa ya estaba preparada ésta y en otra olla, verduras con carne, Haru también sabía cocinar, las puse a calentar un poco, a pesar de que estaban tibias, y busqué los platos en el estante, todo estaba organizado, era increíble, hasta los tipos de vasos estaban escorados.

No quería despertarlo pero quería saber si ya había tomado algo para la fiebre, hice un último intento para encontrar medicinas, rodee el kotatsu y noté que Haru sostenía un collar dorado con forma de corazón, era de los que se podían abrir y poner fotografías en ambas partes, logré notar una de las dos fotografías, era Haru cuando era menor, parecía tener 15 años en esa imagen, quise mirar la otra foto pero en instante Haru se despertó.

-¿Koizumi?...-preguntó soñoliento.

-Hola… -mencioné sonriendo- Hana y Sato se preocuparon porque no contestabas tu celular, yo igual me angustié cuando no respondiste así que vine a verte y la puerta estaba abierta así que…

-Gracias por venir mencionó sonriendo- ¿mi celular?- mencionó sacando ese objeto de su bolsillo y guardando el collar que había observado- Se le acabó la batería, lamento haberlos preocupado.

-Por cierto… ¡la comida!-mencioné al detectar que olía a quemado- ¡No puede ser!-mencioné apagando la estufa, la sopa estaba bien, pero la comida de Haru se había quemado- Ay no…- Haru se colocó a mi lado y miró la olla al igual que yo.

-Bueno… tendrás que compensarlo-mencionó sonriendo- Tendré una comida preparada por ti.

-¿Eh? Yo… trabajé en un restaurante… pero solo era mesera y pocas veces vi que cocinaran, entonces si me indicas qué hacer lo haré-comenté sintiéndome mal por haber arruinado la comida de él- Por cierto Haru, ¿has tomado algo para bajar tu fiebre?

-Estaba a punto de hacer eso y me quedé dormir, están aquí-mencionó abriendo un cajón de la alacena. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se tomó la medicina.

Después de eso Haru me dio instrucciones para cocinar Yakisoba, mi mamá preparaba esa comida frecuentemente así que no fue tan complicado, bueno eso creí, pero cuando Haru lo probó le puso muchos condimentos.

-Eso siempre se pone… ¿o sabe tan mal que estas ocultando el sabor?-mencioné decepcionada.

-Siempre le pongo esos condimento-mencionó riendo por mi comentario.

-¿Pero en esa cantidad?-pregunté.

-¿Sí..?-mencionó dudoso por lo que me reí, después de todo sabía que yo no era muy buena en la cocina.

Cuando "terminamos", pues Haru me ayudó, la sala se llenó de un delicioso aroma, la comida debía estar deliciosa, pero más importante coloqué mi mano en la frente de Haru otra vez, la fiebre había disminuido.

-Estoy bien…-mencionó riendo y le di una palmada leve en la frente que lo sorprendió.

-No creas que te presiono a decirme lo que te ocurre u ocurrió, pero no pongas sonrisas falsas conmigo, créeme que estos días me he vuelto experta en ellas-mencioné sentándome en el Kotatsu.

-Entiendo-mencionó sentándose también. Me pregunté qué historia tenía ese objeto y qué había hecho a Haru sentirse de esa manera tan triste.- Por cierto… ¿no deberías estar con tu novio en navidad?

-Le pedí tiempo-mencioné recargándome sobre el Kotatsu y mirando hacia la dirección opuesta a Haru- Fuimos a un concierto juntos hoy, y después fue a entregar unos documentos importantes de su universidad…

-Lamento que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí, interrumpí su cita-comentó

-No lamentes nada-mencioné sonriendo- Estaba preocupada, pensé que te habías desmayado de fiebre o peor…

-Para nada, vivo solo, sé prevenir esas situaciones-mencionó mirándome con una sonrisa.

Noté una llamada entrante de Otani, supuse que había terminado de checar sus documentos, miré su llamada pero no contesté durante unos segundos… no entendí por qué no había podido contestar.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Koizumi?-preguntó Haru al verme mirar mi celular y no atender a la llamada.

-No sé…- mencioné- Siento que las cosas se repetirán... a veces creo que en las prioridades de Otani no estoy presente. Para mi él es muy importante, pero siento que la relación no avanzaría sino fuera por mi insistencia, y creo que aunque volvamos, eso tal vez no cambie… -mencioné y justo después me impresionó escucharme decir mis pensamientos con confianza a otra persona que no fuera Nobu.

-Creo que nunca sabrás qué lugar ocupas para él si no le expresas tus inquietudes-mencionó recargándose en el Kotatsu también- No pierdas la oportunidad de expresar lo que sientes… el tiempo siempre ha estado contado para esas cosas.

-Haru…-mencioné mirándolo después de haber notado nostalgia en sus palabras-Tú…-comenté pero su voz me interrumpió.

-La comida esta lista-mencionó levantándose del kotatsu y yendo a la cocina- Estoy bien…-me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Ve con él Koizumi.

-Pero todavía tienes fiebre-comenté ya que era verdad, su voz se escuchaba agripada.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte…-mencionó y en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Otani que decía: _Nos vemos en el árbol de navidad del centro comercial, te esperaré ahí._

-¿Seguro?-pregunté.

-Sí-afirmó – La comida que preparaste me ayudará.

Cuando caminé hacia la puerta no pude evitar sentirme culpable, no quería dejarlo, después de todo recordaba sus pestañas y mejillas con lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que lo había puesto de esa forma? No entendía y quería saber, además esa época no le gustaba, ¿eso estaba relacionado? Bajé las escaleras de los departamentos y al mirar el edificio vi a Haru, recargado en el barandal del pasillo, despedirse, sin embargo sujetaba un regalo envuelto en papel navideño.

-Hey…niña pelirroja-comentó arrojándome el regalo desde ahí- Me alegra que no lo hayas notado cuando entraste al departamento.

-Gracias Haru, no preparé nada… pero te daré un regalo si te veo en año nuevo-mencioné sujetando el regalo, se sentía suave.

-Olvídalo-comentó riendo- Los regalos no se dan para que se devuelva algo a cambio, perdería sentido entregarlos si fuera así.

-¡Te regalaré algo!-mencioné avergonzada y Haru pareció sorprendido para después sonreír cálidamente.

-Entiendo… gracias-mencionó despidiéndose.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial recordé la ocasión en que Haru había venido a mi casa y me había puesto el gorro para que pudiera llorar libremente, también cuando me había hecho reír al ver el letrero del nuevo disco de Umibozu. Estaba muy agradecida con él y realmente no lo quería dejar solo en ese momento…

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :D, se reveló un poco el pasado de Haru, ¿Koizumi debería ir con Otani o quedarse con Haru? ¿Qué creen que pase? La historia toma un rumbo interesante… :p**


	5. Chapter 5 Esta Navidad Parte 2

**¡Hola personitas!:D Graciaaas por dejarme comentarios, ME ENCANTA leerlos, muchísimas gracias a lo que siguen la historia:). Espero que disfruten este capítulo:).**

 **¡Cierto! Los invito a leer otra historia muy bonita que estoy empezando a escribir y que se llama Caminos del Destino, es de la serie de Ouran Highschool Host Club, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews en esa historia:).**

 **Volvamos a esta historia de Lovely Complex jajaja. Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi y Kaede.**

Capítulo 5

Mientras me alejaba del departamento de Haru me sentía culpable, nunca me había sentido de esa forma antes de ver a Otani, normalmente estaba emocionada, volando en mi mundo de ideas románticas que sabía que él, por ser demasiado vergonzoso no haría ni diría; y ahora sentía que debía estar en otro lugar. Recibí una llamada de Otani y contesté inmediatamente.

-Koizumi ¿dónde estás? Ya sé dónde podemos…-mi voz interrumpió a Otani en ese momento.

-Otani lo lamento, pero no puedo ir allá en este momento-comenté- Te agradezco tu invitación, y haber planeado este día, pero necesito ver si una persona está bien…

-¿Una persona?-preguntó- ¿Quién?

-Haru… un amigo-contesté

-¿Tienes que ser tú la que lo vea?-preguntó con una voz indiferente, la voz que usaba cuando se enojaba o empezaba a enojarse. En ese momento vi a Sato y Hana llegar corriendo, se quejaron del tráfico y los transportes, al parecer la multitud de personas hacían imposible que llegaran a tiempo a la casa de Haru, estaban tranquilos pues les había mandado un mensaje que indicaba que él estaba bien.

-¿Koizumi?-preguntó Otani en el celular.

-Nosotros iremos a ver a Haru, no te preocupes Koizumi-comentó Sato al verme hablar por el celular y tratando de no interrumpir mi llamada.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu amigo?-preguntó Otani, me sentí nerviosa pues no sabía cómo explicar esa situación y un "tiene gripa" podía hacer dudar a Otani de mi deseo de verlo.

-No se siente bien-contesté.

-¿Es algo grave?-preguntó preocupado, supuse que creyó que era algo muy serio lo que tenía Haru.

-No, él solo tenía fiebre, creo que le dio gripa-comenté sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Solo tuvo gripa?- preguntó volviendo a su tono indiferente.

-Sí-mencioné

-¿Y fuiste sola?-preguntó.

-Sí, pero ahora…-comenté y la voz de Otani me interrumpió.

-Entiendo… tal vez las cosas así están bien-mencionó

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté extrañada por su inusual comentario.

-No te haré elegir-mencionó Otani y justo después la llamada finalizó, o más bien, él la terminó. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, estaba nerviosa, ¿qué quiso decir?, no entendía nada, corrí hacia el centro comercial para preguntarle y reclamarle sus extrañas palabras. Hana y Sato irían con Haru lo que me dio tranquilidad en ese momento, aunque gracias a Otani ahora estaba de nuevo preocupada.

Cuando por fin llegué al centro comercial miré el gran árbol de navidad, era inmenso y muy decorado, las luces eran bellísimas y tenían esferas de colores y muñecos de tela; al lado de él habían unas bancas, en una en particular estaba sentado ese idiota que me había preocupado, se veía pensativo, sus codos estaban recargados en sus rodillas, era esa posición que usualmente tenía cuando pensaba algo demasiado, eso me preocupó aún más.

-¡Heey!-grité corriendo hacia a él y arrojándole su regalo en la cara, justo como había hecho en San Valentín cuando Otani no había querido recibir el chocolate que quería regalarle, eso había pasado cuando todavía no éramos pareja, cuando todavía yo no le gustaba- ¡¿Qué clase de comentarios son esos?! ¡Hiciste que me preocupe!

-¡Idiota!-gritó Otani levantándose del asiento- ¡¿Quién fue la que hizo que se preocupara quién?! ¡Justo en navidad prefieres irte con otro chico!

-¡Estás malinterpretando todo!-comenté- Haru es un amigo solamente.

-¡¿Tienes que seguir diciendo su nombre?! ¡Me molesta! –gritó Otani enojado.

-¡No entiendo por qué deberías enojarte!-grité empezando a molestarme.

-¡Porque pensé que te había perdido!-mencionó Otani y después pareció comprender lo que acaba de decir porque su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Perderme? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté porque realmente no comprendí lo que quiso decir.

-¡Idiota, entiende mejor las cosas!-comentó Otani avergonzado y enojado.

-No quería dejar a Haru…- mencioné y Otani reaccionó rápidamente con su _"carácter"._

-¡Pues te hubieras quedado con él!-mencionó enojado de nuevo.

-Pero no podía no verte hoy-mencioné ya que era verdad, quería verlo, aunque me sintiera culpable yendo a su encuentro- Quería estar contigo de nuevo y reír como idiotas- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera detenerlos- Me emocioné al pensar que estaríamos juntos y pretender que nada pasó, y que yo no dije nada estúpido como romper- Otani se acercó a mí y secó mis lágrimas con su suéter, eso me recordó a la ocasión en la que aprobó su examen de admisión y nos encontramos en un puente, era la misma escena, yo como siempre, siendo una llorona.

-Soy el peor-comentó suspirando mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia las bancas que estaban al lado del árbol de navidad, después nos sentamos- Lo siento-comentó cubriéndose su rostro con las manos- Lamento haber explotado de esa forma.

-Siempre gritas todo el tiempo-comenté mientras terminaba de tranquilizarme después de haber llorado.

-Hey-mencionó Otani quejándose lo que me hizo reír- Estaba celoso-Otani miraba hacía otro dirección, pero deseé ver su rostro en ese momento.

-¿Celoso?-comenté mientras me sonrojaba.

-Después de todo fuiste a ver a otro chico en navidad _y él solo tenía gripa_ -comentó sarcásticamente, parecía un reproche- Koizumi- mencionó y al voltearse sujetaba un ramo de flores rosadas y amarillas que había guardado en su mochila todo el tiempo, pero que no parecía que estuvieran ahí.

-¡Que lindas!-comenté mientras las sostenía, era un ramo de flores muy bonito. En ese momento recordé que en el concierto Otani había tenía mucho cuidado con su mochila dentro de la multitud, era porque él estaba protegiendo el ramo de flores, y por la apariencia de éstas, lo había hecho muy bien, sonreí en ese momento.

- _Risa_ …-mencionó y me sorprendí por la forma en la que me llamaba, justo cuando me voltee para mirarlo él me besó, sus besos eran tiernos y delicados, no sabría explicar lo mucho que me gustaban, justo después nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Siempre discutimos antes de navidad-comentó Otani.

-Hay que intentar evitarlo en las siguientes-mencioné riendo y Otani pareció sorprendido.

-¿Eso significa que volvemos a estar juntos?-comentó y le di un beso en forma de afirmación.

Demasiadas discusiones no eran para mí, me gustaba Otani y me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, hacer tonterías y reír los dos juntos hasta que el estómago nos doliera era algo que disfrutaba, quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y volver a sujetar su mano.

Después de que termináramos de cenar fue la hora de volver a mi casa, en ese momento me acordé de lo que Haru me había dicho: " _no sabrás qué lugar ocupas para él si no le dices tus inquietudes"_ , sentí un impulso de comentarle todo lo que había estado pensando, no era que quisiera arruinar el ambiente tan agradable que había entre nosotros pero quería seguir el consejo de Haru y solucionar todo.

-Otani-comenté.

-¿Qué ocurre?- mencionó sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué tan importante soy para ti?- comenté directamente, Otani se avergonzó y, cuando estuvo a punto de decirme que era demasiado penoso contestar o algo parecido, miró mi rostro y entendió que realmente quería una respuesta seria.

-Demasiado importante-comentó y al mirarme entendió que esa respuesta no era suficiente- Creas o no pienso mucho en ti, espero impaciente los días en los que nos podremos ver y me enoja cuando mi tiempo se ocupa impidiéndome platicar o estar contigo.

-Me pasa lo mismo-comenté sonriendo y reconociendo que Otani, que no era mucho de palabras, se había esforzado para darme esa respuesta- Me pasa lo mismo, excepto que yo hablo contigo primero y luego termino mis proyectos, si es que logro terminarlos.

-Eso es porque eres una idiota-comentó riendo- Pero eres la idiota que más amo- cuando dijo eso no pude evitarlo abrazarlo, realmente amaba mucho a Otani.

 _Otani Narra_

Me pregunté cómo Koizumi podía causar tantas emociones en mí, lo que hacía y decía me afectaba, minutos atrás su comentario me había hecho enojar al imaginarla con uno de esos gigantes que siempre la acompañaban en el trabajo, y cuando me había explicado lo que sentía me había vuelto la persona más feliz del mundo, no era justo, _ella me había robado el corazón tiempo atrás_ , no pensé que eso pasaría cuando ella me dijo que quería robarlo en el momento en que empezamos a salir, recordarlo me hacía reír, pero era Koizumi, la que logra todo lo que se propone, estaba muy agradecido por haberla conocido, y más aún porque ella se hubiera enamorado de mí.

-Y solo para aclarar a partir de ahora nos veremos más y platicaremos más-mencionó Koizumi.

-Sí-contesté sonriendo al verla tan feliz solo por eso.

-Perfecto, inquietudes solucionadas-comentó.

-No me digas que eso era lo que te preocupaba-mencioné

-Sí-comentó al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a su casa.

-Heey Risa- se volteó a mirarme y en ese momento me acerqué a ella para decirle algo, que aunque fuera vergonzoso, sabía que la haría sonreír, y eso que ya era mucho para mí decirle Risa, pero al llamarla de esa manera quería que supiera lo importante que ella era para mí, sonrió como esperaba, y sus mejillas al igual que las mías se tornaron rojas, ¡genial!, no me gustaban las cosas penosas, pero por algún motivo con ella estaba bien.

Camino a mi casa me coloqué la bufanda de color negro que Koizumi me había arrojado al rostro, ella tenía ese modo "casual" de entregar un regalo, reí al recordarlo. Recibí una llamada entrante de Nakao, contesté después de escuchar el coro de la canción de Umibozu que tenía como timbre.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?- preguntó y escuché a Nobu sujetar el celular.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! Dime que fue algo bueno-comentó ella.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo-contesté y escuché a Nobu y Nakao celebrar por eso, que idiotas, pensé, aunque si hubiera sido más honesto haría lo mismo que ellos.

-Pero si le vuelves a hacer algo a Risa te mato-comentó Nobu con su tono sobreprotector.

-Entiendo-comenté y Nakao sujetó de nuevo el celular.

-¿Y qué te dijo sobre lo de tu viaje?-preguntó mi amigo.

-No se lo mencioné-contesté abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

-Otani-comentó reprochándome- Lo tiene que saber.

-Se lo diré- comenté entrando a mi habitación- Después de todo ya he tomado una decisión- en ese momento miré las maletas que había preparado días atrás.

 **¿Qué creen que ocurra?, y ahora que por fin los problemas se han solucionado llegan nuevos conflictos, jajaja, espero continúen conmigo a lo largo de esta historia que se pondrá más interesante.**


	6. Chapter 6 Oportunidad

**¡Holaa personitas! De nuevo les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia, de escribirme sus comentarios, y seguirla capítulo a capítulo. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y espero que se la hayan pasado lo más bonito posible:). Este capítulo me gustó mucho y espero que lo disfruten:).**

 **Personitas les invito de nuevo (jajaja) a leer otra historia muy bonita que estoy empezando a escribir, se llama Caminos del Destino, si pudieran me gustaría que me dejaran reviews en esa historia:).**

 **Posdata permanente jajaja: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede y Kazuhiko.**

Capítulo 6

Cuando desperté miré las rosas que Otani me había regalado, las había colocado en un jarrón con agua sobre mi tocador, eran muy bonitas, sin embargo lo que más me hacía feliz era que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos.

Al terminar de bañarme miré el regalo de Haru sobre una mesita café donde estaban mis libros y libretas de la escuela, la envoltura era azul con copos de nieve, árboles de navidad, campanas y muñecos de nieve, era un papel navideño muy bonito, no pude evitar preguntarme qué era lo que contenía, sujeté el regalo y me senté en mi cama. Era 26 de diciembre, no había abierto el obsequio de Haru, me gustaba como se veía envuelto con el papel navideño, sin embargo tuve mucha curiosidad y al abrirlo me sorprendí al encontrar un oso de peluche, que tenía una blusa rosa que decía "estilista en proceso", y en una de sus manos, o mejor dicho _patas_ , sujetaba una libreta que se refería a los diseños que trazábamos constantemente en la escuela. Abracé el bonito oso que Haru me había regalado y no pude evitar preguntarme dónde lo habría comprado.

Haru Narra

En cuanto llegué al estudio de fotografía me di cuenta de que habían demasiadas personas, esta vez Hana y Koizumi tendrían más trabajo pues la revista incluiría modelos femeninas para la sesión de Año Nuevo. Hana estaba seleccionando la ropa para una chica de cabello rubio cuyas puntas eran de color azul, no solo ella, las modelos de ese día tenía las puntas de su cabello de colores, supuse que la sesión tendría alguna temática que nos informarían antes de tomar las fotografías.

-Hola Haru-comentó Hana peinando a otra chica- ¿Sabes dónde está Koizumi?

-No la vi cuando estaba viniendo-comenté dejando mi mochila con mi laptop en una silla, después de todo me habían contratado para hacer un artículo de las tradiciones de año nuevo y mandarlo al periódico dentro de esa semana, y todavía no había empezado por lo que mi plan era adelantar algo mientras no participaba en la sesión.

-Hey Haru, ¿qué te parece esto?-comentó Sato sujetando unos sacos con unas camisas adentro que supuse que él había combinado.

-Lucen bien-comenté caminando hacia los armarios con ropa- Creo que podríamos combinar…-Sato me interrumpió.

-Me pregunto si eres una buena persona o un tonto-comentó y lo miré confuso- Me refiero a que te gusta Koizumi y ese día cuando te enfermaste fue tu oportunidad, pero dejaste que se fuera con su ex novio.

-No todo fue así…-comenté recordando lo que había ocurrido cuando Hana y Sato se marcharon de mi casa…

-Deberías arriesgarte más-comentó Sato sonriendo de forma burlona- Además me gustaría ir a citas dobles- me reí ante su comentario.

-Lo haré-comenté y en ese momento una chica de cabello anaranjado llegó corriendo al estudio, Hana la miró enojada por la tardanza, Koizumi sonrió de forma nerviosa. Hana le encargó terminar los peinados de las cuatro chicas que faltaban.

-Me siento abandonado-comentó Sato mirando a Hana elegir la ropa para los otros chicos de la sesión fotográfica.

-Somos casi los últimos de la sesión, lo vi en la lista-comenté recordando que antes de entrar al estudio, pegada a la puerta, estaba una hoja con los nombres de los modelos y el orden en el que se les pasaría para tomar fotos- Por eso Hana les está dando prioridad a ellos.

-Supongo que tienes razón-comentó Sato.

-¡Cierto!-dijo Koizumi por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y noté que ella también me estaba mirando- Haru, gracias por tu regalo me encantó-mencionó y las modelos del estudio hicieron el típico sonido que siempre se escucha cuando emparejan a dos personas.

-De nada-mencioné sonriendo al verla avergonzada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Era cierto, quería decirle a ella que me gustaba, pero todavía no me sentía listo para eso, en especial cuando eran fechas navideñas, por eso me había sorprendido cuando esa noche, después de marcharse Hana y Sato, salí de mi departamento dispuesto a decirle a Koizumi lo que sentía por ella, camino a su casa me pregunté de dónde había venido esa determinación sin embargo la perdí cuando la encontré en la entrada de su casa, un chico de baja estatura le decía algo al oído que la había hecho sonrojarse, esa expresión me había hecho sentir peor que la fiebre y la gripa que tenía desde esa mañana.

Pasaron las horas y me pregunté por qué tendríamos que cubrir turnos en el estudio aunque no estuviéramos trabajando, aproveché la oportunidad para empezar mi artículo, terminé mi borrador y Hana me indicó qué ropa usaría para las fotos, el estudio ya no tenía tantas personas pues las modelos y los modelos se fueron marchando conforme terminaron sus fotos, me puse una camisa negra con una corbata azul, unos jeans azules, un saco rojo del mismo color que los tenis, Koizumi me dio un reloj, y me dio un sombrero blanco. Me coloqué enfrente de las cámaras, era el último de la sesión de ese día.

-¿Y Hanako?-preguntó el director de la sesión y Hana comentó que no la había visto desde la mañana- ¿Bueno qué modelo no ha pasado?

-Ya no hay modelos-comentó una asistente mirando el estudio.

-Por eso les dije que no se marcharan hasta que la sesión termine-comentó el director sujetando su frente con su mano derecha, lo que solía hacer cuando se preocupaba.

-¡Koizumi! Ella puede pasar-comentó Hana.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó el director- Es un pequeño favor.

-¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendida- Hana es más indicada.

-La estatura es muy diferente-contestó el director- Pero tú eres alta, es perfecto, luego editaremos tu cabello para ponerle colores.

-Pero…-comentó Koizumi mientras Hana la llevaba a los vestidores.

-Un regalo de navidad-comentó Sato mirándome y sonriendo de forma burlona.

Cuando Koizumi regresó usaba un vestido blanco un suéter negro, su cabello estaba ondulado y peinado de una forma muy bonita, se colocó a mi lado, parecía muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila-comenté sonriendo.

-Espero que las fotos no salgan tan mal-comentó Koizumi y el director nos dio las indicaciones para la foto, el tema era "juntos en año nuevo", ella al igual que yo nos sorprendimos, especialmente cuando después de varias fotos nos pidieron una foto donde aparentaríamos un beso, Koizumi se preocupó en ese momento y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué les parece si sujeto el sombrero de esta forma?-comenté cubriendo nuestros labios con él, de esa manera no tendría que ser un beso real pero parecería ser uno.

-Perfecto, hagámoslo-comentó el director.

-¡Desde lejos parece un beso!-gritó Hana desde atrás de las cámaras y de forma burlona.

-Tendré que explicarle esto a Otani-comentó Koizumi deprimiéndose.

-¿Volvieron?-pregunté quitando el sombrero después de que el director indicó que las fotos ya estaban listas.

-Sí, gracias a tus consejos pude solucionar todo, muchas gracias-comentó Koizumi.

-De nada-mencioné.

Koizumi Narra

Me preocupaban esas fotos, pero si le explicaba todo con cuidado a Otani supuse que no habrían problemas, además pelear de nuevo no era algo que ambos deseábamos. Después de la sesión Otani me dijo que visitaría el estudio para almorzar juntos y conversar, así que cuando me cambié y tomé mis cosas no me sorprendió encontrarlo en la puerta del edificio, usaba la bufanda negra que le había regalado, se veía pensativo.

-Nos vemos-comentó Hana despidiéndose de mí al igual que los chicos.

-¿Vamos?-comentó Otani caminando a mi lado- Tú cabello luce diferente.

-Sí-mencioné sonriendo- Participé en una sesión hoy, una modelo no llegó y me pidieron ayuda.

-Lo mismo ocurrió con Mimi en una ocasión-comentó.

-Sí, aunque el tema de la sesión tal vez no te gusté mucho-mencioné nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó y le expliqué lo que había ocurrido con la sesión de fotos. -Entiendo…-comentó Otani mirándome de forma tranquila, suspiró justo después- ¿Solo aparentaron un beso no?

-Exactamente, y el director es mi jefe, y además era una emergencia y…-Otani me interrumpió.

-Tranquila-comentó riendo- Al que tengo que matar es al director-mencionó para después reír al ver mi expresión sorprendida- Es broma, me molesta pero ya está hecho, además no es real el beso entonces no tengo que hacerle un _gancho de nariz_ a nadie- Eso me recordó la ocasión en la Otani se molestó con Kohori y mencionó que le haría un gancho de nariz si volvía a hacer algo atrevido de nuevo.

-Y para tu tranquilidad realmente prefiero estar detrás de las cámaras, ser modelo no es tan divertido-comenté sonriendo.

-Gracias, mi alma está más tranquila-comentó Otani de forma graciosa lo que hizo que ambos nos riéramos.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante Otani y yo notamos que había una nueva bebida en el menú.

-Este día está lleno de muchas actividades-comenté recordando que Nobu y Chiharu vendrían a mi casa esa noche para hacer una pijamada.

-¿Actividades?-preguntó y le expliqué que desde la mañana estaba en el estudio, la tarde la pasaría con él y mis amigas vendrían en la noche.

-¿Fue idea de Nobu?-preguntó Otani.

-Sí-comenté mirando que venían con nuestras bebidas.

-Yo también tengo que contarte algo-mencionó y noté que se veía serio, supuse que me diría algo muy importante. La chica nos dio nuestras bebidas.

-Te escucho-comenté y por algún motivo sentí que sería una mala noticia.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté de mi profesor Kazuhiko?-preguntó y afirmé- Él elige cada año a 7 alumnos dentro de todos sus salones y les brinda la oportunidad de irse de intercambio, como él trabaja en la Universidad de Shibuya es muy fácil permitirles el acceso a esta escuela-comentó Otani y notó que estaba entendiendo a lo que él quería llegar- Es un semestre de estudios ahí, en ocasiones, si la Universidad lo permite, se extiende a un año. Es una Universidad muy prestigiada y cada año solo 7 tienen la oportunidad de ir, así que es un gran logro, es por eso que decidí aceptar la oferta del profesor Kazuhiko.

-¿En serio te invitaron al programa?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí-contestó con una gran sonrisa, parecía muy emocionado.

-Shibuya Tokio-comenté y noté que él estaba esperando mi opinión- Creo que debes tomar esta oportunidad, además ya tienes tu decisión ¿no?

-Sí-comentó- Pero quiero saber lo que piensas de todo esto.

-Solo 7 alumnos…-comenté reflexionando- Bueno entonces está decidido, vendrás a visitarme, y yo iré a visitarte, platicaremos por video-llamadas, nos mantendremos en contacto-mencioné tratando de mantenerme fuerte, porque quería que él sintiera que lo apoyaba, y que éramos lo suficientemente maduros para tratar esa clase de situaciones, aunque realmente quería llorar.

-Te contaré todo lo que ocurra y tú me contarás todo lo que te ocurra-comentó tomando mis manos- Gracias por apoyarme.

-Siempre-mencioné sonriendo.

-Te prometo que haremos esto funcionar-mencionó sonriendo.

-Promesa-comenté dándole mi meñique, como las promesas que hacían los niños pequeños.

-Prometido-comentó haciendo la promesa de meñiques de igual forma- Pide lo que quieras, hoy invito yo-mencionó alegre.

-Voy a pedir todo el menú-mencioné hablando de forma seria por lo que él como yo nos reímos -¿Y dónde se hospedarán?

-Un amigo y yo hicimos los trámites para rentar un departamento, buscaré un empleo ahí, y daré mi mejor esfuerzo-comentó

-Supongo que por todo lo que ocurrió no me lo dijiste antes-mencioné.

-No consideré correcto decírtelo, y tenía planeado rechazar la oferta, no quería irme y dejar las cosas de esa manera-comentó y me sorprendí.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunté

-Sí, es por eso que no llevé mis papeles a tiempo-comentó riendo y recordé el día de navidad cuando le pregunté qué eran las carpetas que traía.

- _Atsushi_ -mencioné y él se avergonzó, miraba hacia otro lado -Te deseo lo mejor.

-Gracias-comentó sonriendo.

-¿Y cuándo es tu vuelo?- pregunté.

-El 28 de diciembre-contestó- Tenemos que instalarnos y visitar la Universidad antes, van a ser muchos papeleos.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!-comenté sorprendida y olvidando mi objetivo de mantenerme tranquila frente a él.

-Todo el programa está planeado por la Universidad de Shibuya, no pude pedir más tiempo o algo así-comentó.

-Entiendo yo…-mencioné notando que quería llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo podría controlar- Iré al baño ahora regreso- Quería calmarme, no lloraría frente a él, eso lo haría sentirse mal, y quería que él siguiera emocionado ante su oportunidad, logré calmarme después de quince minutos y al mirar mi rostro era evidente que había llorado un poco, me había controlado bastante bien y me alegraba que no hubiera ninguna chica más en el baño que me preguntara por mis lágrimas. Cuando salí del baño, recargado en la pared esperando estaba Otani, el cual al mirarme suspiró.

-Tonta-mencionó tomando mi mano y caminando hacia nuestros asientos- Quería saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes, lo bueno es que ser llorona te delata-mencionó riendo- Esperaba algo así, si no, creería que no me quieres.

-Te quiero demasiado-comenté y él me dio un pañuelo.

-Y yo a ti-comentó mientras nos sentábamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer Otani me comentó que su mamá tenía preparado unos postres para nosotros, de camino ahí, me platicaba de las materias que llevaría ahí, los profesores eran especialistas en esos temas lo que haría más enriquecedoras las clases.

-Las canchas de basquetbol son enormes-comentó emocionado- Hay un equipo ahí, trataré de ver si puedo entrar, aunque mi prioridad es estudiar, quiero disfrutar de todo al máximo.

Cuando llegamos su mamá me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, nos quedamos en su sala.

-Bueno, los dejo para que conversen un poco más-mencionó su mamá.

-Otani…felicidades por entrar al programa-comenté mirándolo y en ese momento me sentí libre para llorar un poco, no tanto como lo haría cuando estuviera sola, pues todavía quería mantener la calma. Él me abrazó mientras mis lágrimas caían en mis mejillas.

-Lo malo de Shibuya… es que no te tiene-comentó Otani y sonreí.

Después de que me tranquilizara, la mamá de Otani y su hermana llegaron para disfrutar del pastel de limón que habían comprado, conversamos durante dos horas y me contaron anécdotas vergonzosas Otani, fue una tarde divertida, la familia de Otani era muy linda. Cuando caminamos hacia mi casa platicábamos de Haru, Sato y Hana, le comenté que Sato y Hana aparentemente se gustaban y que no sabía si a Haru le gustaba alguien. Le dije que ellos eran buenas personas y muy graciosas.

-Ahora todo está yendo bien-comenté sonriendo.

-Me alegra escucharlo-mencionó.

-¿Y quiénes más viajaran contigo?-pregunté.

-No los conoces, de hecho yo no conocía a tres de ellos, pero si sabes de alguien-comentó.

-¿De quién?-pregunté

-Kaede-contestó y me sorprendió mucho- Entró al programa porque es buena en la parte práctica al igual que yo.

-No pensé que fuera buena estudiante-comenté y Otani rió al notar que ese comentario era 100% producto de mis celos.

-Si esta relación va ser a distancia-comentó Otani- Tenemos que confiar el uno al otro, y no ser tan celosos.

-Lo trabajaré-mencioné- No hagamos nada estúpido.

-Prometido-mencionó prometiéndolo por el meñique.

-Lo prometo también-comenté dándole mi meñique.

-Y hay que contarnos lo que nos ocurra-mencionó Otani todavía haciendo la promesa.

-Aunque tengamos muchas cosas que hacer-mencioné.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos, y él me agradeció de nuevo por apoyarlo en su oportunidad. Sabía que él era muy talentoso pues en pocos meses se hacía vuelto una persona disciplinada, y tenía carisma con las personas, especialmente con los niños, tenía mucha memoria pues me explicaba conceptos que habíamos visto en preparatoria y que se relacionaban con las materias que ahora veía, mi novio era una persona genial, y yo quería que el demostrara su potencial académico.

Miré la hora y pensé que Nobu y Chiharu no tardarían en llegar, por eso, a pesar de que quería comprar regalos para mis amigos y dárselos en Año Nuevo noté que no me alcanzaría el tiempo, pensé en comprarlos al día siguiente y decirle a Otani que me acompañe, aunque supuse que estaría ocupado organizando sus documentos finales, o terminando sus maletas. Cuando estaba por enviarle un mensaje a Otani el timbre de mi casa sonó anunciando la llegada de mis amigas.

-Risa-mencionó Nobu usando un gorro verde muy bonito del mismo color de su vestido.

-Hola Risa-chan-comentó Chiharu sonriendo.

-Pasen-mencioné sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto las chicas se instalaron, colocamos sabanas en el suelo y muchas almohadas, acercamos un sofá que tenía en el rincón de mi habitación, nos sentamos y después de platicar y reír por un largo rato, Chiharu notó el peluche que Haru me había regalado.

-¿Te lo regaló Otani?-preguntó Chiharu.

-¿Y esas flores?-comentó Nobu señalando el jarrón con agua que las contenía.

-Las flores me las regaló Otani, y el peluche me lo obsequió Haru-contesté

-No sabía que Otani podía ser de ese tipo-comentó Nobu riendo- Aunque en tu cumpleaños anterior también recuerdo que te regaló un ramo de flores, lo burlamos mucho por eso-mencionó riendo todavía- Aunque, siendo sincera, me alegra que lo haya hecho.

-A mí también-comenté recordando que él se iría a Shibuya, eso me hizo sentir triste de nuevo.

-Por cierto Risa-mencionó Nobu sentándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo estás?-su pregunta fue acompañada con una sonrisa gentil.

-Nobu…-mencioné mientras Chiharu se sentaba a mi lado también. En ese momento entendí que ellas sabían la noticia del viaje de Otani y querían darme su apoyo a través de esa pijamada, me sentí muy feliz y agradecida por tener amigas como ellas, y como siempre, yo, una llorona, se quebró en lágrimas, ahora Otani no estaría cerca, no podríamos salir a citas como en otras ocasiones y no podríamos tomarnos de las manos, una parte de mí estaba triste por todo eso, pero por otro lado me sentía feliz por él, por tener esa oportunidad, además solo eran seis meses, que se podían expandir a un año, "un año", genial, lágrimas de nuevo. Después de un tiempo sentí que había llorado lo suficiente, lo suficiente para sonreír por él.

-Las relaciones a distancia no son tan malas como crees-comentó Nobu sonriendo.

-Nobu por favor dame consejos-mencioné.

-Uno: manténganse en contacto frecuente, dos: confianza, mucha mucha confianza, no dejes que tu mente te haga juegos innecesarios-comentó y tanto Chiharu como yo nos sorprendidos de lo madura y segura que lucía Nobu- tres: esfuércense para que esto funcione- mencionó- Y cuando menos se lo esperen el tiempo que estén lejos terminará…-en las mejillas de Nobu cayeron lágrimas en ese instante, la abrazamos al pensar que ella también quería estar cerca de Nakao-Lo bueno es que…cuando logran verse, los invade una sensación de alegría muy hermosa.

-Nobu eres increíble-comentó Chiharu sonriendo e hicimos nuestro abrazo más fuerte, lo que hizo reír a Nobu.

-Lo sé-mencionó a carcajadas.

Esa noche dormimos muy tarde, platicamos sobre muchos temas, nos tomamos fotos juntas y miramos fotografías antiguas, hicimos una guerra de almohadas donde protegí el peluche, que Haru me había regalado, de ser usado como "arma" de pijamada, fue muy divertido y deseé que ese tiempo con mis amigas se detuviera…después de todo en ese momento las cosas _todavía estaba bien_ …

 **¿Qué quiso decir Koizumi con esa última frase? Jeje este capítulo fue más largo de lo esperado jajaja. Kaede irá en ese viaje, Koizumi y Otani tendrán una relación a distancia, ¿Qué destino les espera?**

 **¡Por cierto! A todas las personitas que me han dejado comentarios no sé si han visto que les he contestado agradeciéndoles:), lo pueden ver en su Inbox de fanfic, creo que es ahí, no estoy muy segura jeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo:).**


	7. Chapter 7 Experiencias Compartidas

**¡Holaa personitas! ¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo! Que este 2017 este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes, espero que se la pasen muy muy bonito con sus seres queridos. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios!:).**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede y Kazuhiko.**

Capítulo 7

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando salí de mi casa rumbo al centro comercial, quería comprar regalos de Año Nuevo para mis amigos. Nobu y Chiharu habían regresado a sus hogares en la mañana, había tenido una pijamada muy bonita con ellas. Caminaba mirando las huellas que dejaba en la nieve, la noche había sido muy fría al igual que todo esa semana. Como había pensado Otani no podía acompañarme ese día pues los siete estudiantes seleccionados irían a su Universidad para recibir las indicaciones finales.

Estaba emocionada pensando qué regalos compraría, conseguiría 7 regalos, cuatro para mis amigos de preparatoria y tres para Hana, Sato y Haru, a mis padres y hermano les había tejido gorros y bufandas que les había entregado a finales de noviembre. Entré a la primera tienda y encontré tarjetas navideñas que atrás decían "Feliz Año Nuevo", me encantaron los diseños y pensé en atarles unos dulces, sobre todo porque las decoraciones eran bajo-relieve, las campanas y las esferas sobresalían de la tarjeta, pensé que esos detalles serían para Suzuki y Nakao.

Mientras caminaba encontré una cafetería, quise pedir un frappé así que entré dispuesta a pedirlo, mientras miraba la carta no podía decidir entre dos sabores, estaba tardando bastante en elegir y la mesera parecía impacientarse, elegí el que más me convenció y esperé no arrepentirme. Estaba esperando que lo prepararan y vi entrar en la cafetería a alguien sumamente conocido, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa me indicaban que estaba feliz, después de que pidiera su orden en el mostrador me acerqué a saludarlo.

-Haru-comenté sonriendo.

-Hola Koizumi-comentó mientras me entregaban mi frappé- ¿comprando regalos? –mencionó mirando las tarjetas y los dulces que estaban en las bolsas de compra.

-Sí-contesté- Pareces feliz ¿ocurrió algo bueno?

-Al periódico le gustó mi nota, bueno, solo es el borrador, querían que lo llevara lo más pronto posible, y al leerlo me dijeron que lo publicarían el 30 de diciembre, es una fecha muy buena, pues la población lee el periódico más de lo común ese día-comentó.

-Felicidades Haru-comenté mientras le entregaban un frappé, noté que era el otro sabor por el que no me decidía- ¿Sobre qué es la noticia?

-Tradiciones de Año Nuevo-contestó mientras pagaba su cuenta.

-Eso es excelente, compraré el periódico para leer tu nota-mencioné mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

-No tienes que hacerlo-mencionó sonriendo.

-Lo haré, estoy orgullosa de ti-comenté- No muchos consiguen que sus artículos se publiquen, y lograrlo en esa fecha es muy bueno, eso explica porque lucías feliz cuando entraste a la cafetería-reí levemente.

-Gracias Koizumi-mencionó.

-Haru ¿estás ocupado ahora? es que quisiera que me ayudes a elegir el regalo de Hana y Sato-comenté mientras notaba que su frappé incluía helado en la parte superior, _"rayos, debí pedir ese",_ pensé para mí misma.

-Claro, no estoy ocupado-comentó y rió levemente, no entendí por qué- Koizumi ¿Quieres probar el frappé?

-¿Qué?-mencioné avergonzada.

-Has estado mirándolo mucho-mencionó riendo todavía.

-No, no te preocupes-mencioné.

-Entonces ¿Puedo probar el frappé que elegiste?-mencionó y afirmé. Le entregué a Haru el frappé y él me dio el suyo, supuse que lo había hecho para que lo pudiera probar sin que me sintiera avergonzada por querer tomar algo que él había comprado, por eso Haru había dicho que hagamos un intercambio para probar los diferentes sabores; cuando miré el helado que éste contenía me emocioné al probarlo, después de eso miré a Haru reír de nuevo- Te emocionas con los postres.

-Es verdad ¿y qué te ha parecido el que elegí?-pregunté sonriendo.

-Es muy rico, me gusta el sabor del café y el chocolate-comentó- ¿Quieres que cambiemos?

-¿Lo estás haciendo por amabilidad?-pregunté conociendo que Haru así era- ¿O de verdad quieres cambiarlo?

-De verdad quiero cambiarlo-mencionó riendo por lo que sonreí.

-Por cierto, también estoy eligiendo los regalos para mis amigos de preparatoria, pensaba comprarle un libro a una amiga-mencioné imaginando a Chiharu.

-Vayamos a la librería entonces-comentó y caminamos rumbo a esa dirección.

-Haru ¿qué clases de libros te gusta leer?-mencioné

-Ficción, policiacos y de suspenso, creo que esos los considero muy interesantes-contestó mientras noté que su gorro azul estaba cayéndose- ¿Y a ti?-preguntó mientras le acomodé su gorro- Gracias, no me di cuenta de eso.

-De nada, me gustan los románticos, aunque casi no soy de leer mucho, ¿o sí? Pero no libros, más bien son videojuegos que cuentan una historia, es muy divertido-comenté riendo.

-No soy muy bueno en videojuegos, pero podría intentarlo-mencionó

-¡Oh! Entonces terminando las compras vayamos a un establecimiento, tiene muchos de ellos, hay de motos y carros, hay de defensa de ataques zombie, son muy interesantes-comenté.

-Me parece excelente-comentó riendo al ver mi emoción.

Cuando entramos a la librería Haru se interesó por un libro en particular, a juzgar por la portada supuse que era uno policiaco, reí al pensar que ahora sabía algo más de él. Encontré un libro de ficción, como sabía que le gustaban a Chiharu, ella era romántica así que me alegró leer la sinopsis de éste y descubrir que contenía ese género, cuando Haru y yo nos dirigimos al mostrador encontramos una caja que decía "experiencias compartidas", me pregunté qué era eso, después noté que el libro que le había interesado a Haru era el premio de lo que parecía ser un juego.

-En la compra de un libro, las parejas pueden participar en experiencias compartidas, ¿quieren intentarlo?-mencionó la chica mientras pagaba mi compra.

-Se equivoca, nosotros…-comentó Haru y lo interrumpí.

-¡No somos de aquí! pero nos encantaría participar-me apresuré a decir porque sabía que podíamos ganar el libro que Haru había leído y observado mientras yo buscaba el de Chiharu.

-Bueno, el juego es muy simple-comentó abriendo la caja- Dentro de todos estos papelitos hay cuatro, dos que dicen experiencias, y dos que dicen compartidas, si obtienen uno de experiencias y uno de compartidas, se ganarán dos libros-explicó y noté que eran bastantes papelitos, sin embargo siempre había que ser optimistas.

-¡Hagámoslo!-mencioné motivada y eso hizo reír a Haru. Tomé un papelito y antes de abrirlo Haru me detuvo.

-Espera, abrámoslo al mismo tiempo-mencionó mientras él elegía un papelito.

-¿Listo?-mencioné.

-Sí-comentó y abrimos los papelitos para notar que el mío decía compartidas y el de él experiencias.

-¿Ganamos?-pregunté y la chica que trabajaba en la librería se sorprendió.

-Aquí están sus premios, dos libros para que los lea la feliz pareja-comentó la chica mientras nos los entregaba.

-No había mucha probabilidad de ganar, estoy sorprendido-mencionó.

-Yo igual, fue divertido-comenté

-Hay que leerlos juntos-mencionó con una sonrisa- Podemos platicar de lo que vamos leyendo y ver qué tal nos parece.

-Es una buena idea, casi no soy de leer, pero este se ve interesante-mencioné leyendo la sinopsis- Pero no vale adelantarse- Haru sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Me dices eso pero siento que tú lo harás-comentó.

Haru me acompañó a varias tiendas para terminar de elegir los regalos de mis amigos, a Hana y Nobu les había comprado unos guantes muy bonitos para el frío, a Sato le compré un gorro verde que pensé que resaltaría con sus ojos, me gustaba la ropa de invierno porque los diseños eran muy creativos. Me faltó comprar el regalo de Haru, pero obviamente no podía elegir el de él porque estaba conmigo y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Haru sujetó las bolsas de compra y me dijo que él las cargaría, cuando le dije que no era necesario él insistió diciendo que no eran pesadas, Haru siempre era muy caballeroso y gentil.

-Vayamos a la tienda de videojuegos-comenté emocionada pues ese lugar era muy divertido, aunque usualmente iba con Otani tenía curiosidad de conocer la habilidad de Haru en ese lugar.

-Adelante-comentó riendo levemente.

Cuando llegamos colocamos las bolsas de compra en paquetería y ambos pagamos para que nos dieran una tarjeta que pasaríamos por los juegos que quisiéramos activar, en el lugar habían otras personas, pero no estaba tan concurrido como pensé que estaría.

-¿Cuál intentamos?-mencionó mientras le indicaba uno que era de conducir carros en una pista con obstáculos. Nos colocamos en los asientos y pasamos la tarjeta en ambos juegos, la carrera comenzó- Eres buena en esto Koizumi-mencionó mientras lo rebasaba.

-He jugado esto bastante tiempo-comenté y el auto de Haru tomó la delantera-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunté sorprendida y Haru rió. En la carrera intenté alcanzarlo pero no pude, pasamos la meta y quedé en tercer lugar- No sabía que eras bueno en esto, intentemos el de los zombies.

Nos sentamos en frente de una pantalla y sujetamos las armas que servían en el juego, el objetivo era defenderse de los zombies y rescatar a las personas que nos indicaban, le expliqué a Haru cómo jugar y él pareció entenderme, sin embargo cuando comenzamos lo mataron muy rápido, eso me hizo reír, le mencioné justo después que apretara un botón que le entregaba una vida más, teníamos tres vidas en el juego.

-No olvides que para disparar con doble potencia es este botón-mencioné señalándolo en el arma que estaba conectada al juego.

Mientras avanzábamos en el juego Haru y yo perdimos una vida, logramos llegar a nuestro objetivo y cuando estábamos a punto de rescatarlos, Haru y yo perdimos nuevamente otra vida, lo que hizo que él ya no pudiera regresar al juego, sin embargo logré terminar la misión.

-Bien hecho-comentó Haru colocando su mano en el aire para que la "chocara" con él, lo cual hice.

-Lo hicimos bien, ese zombie era muy grande, pensé que no sobreviviríamos esa ronda-mencioné riendo.

-En ese momento apreté todos los botones que encontré-comentó riendo también.

-Lo sé, fue tan gracioso, apretaste un botón que arrojó un cohete y eso nos salvó-mencioné recordando ese momento tan cómico y la cara de Haru de concentrado pero nervioso por la invasión virtual.

-Bueno veamos qué otros juegos hay-mencioné

Haru destacaba en juegos donde hubieran transportes y en donde se tratara de encestar, eso me recordó mucho a Otani, él disfrutaba demasiado esa clase de juegos relacionado al basquetbol. Jugamos durante dos horas más, nos acabamos los puntos de la tarjeta, en ese tiempo también había pensado en el regalo que le regalaría a Haru, pensé que podría ser una playera personalizada, atrás diría _periodista en proceso_ , y sería de color azul claro, sabía de un lugar en el centro comercial donde las hacían, así que la pediría cuando Haru no lo notara. El día en compañía de él había transcurrido muy rápido y realmente había sido divertido.

Al día siguiente, todos nosotros nos reuniríamos en el aeropuerto, Otani me había mandado un mensaje que indicaba que quería verme antes de que los otros llegaran, mis padres me llevaron, y me regresaría con Nobu y Nakao. Cuando llegué vi que Otani estaba hablando con su familia, parecía que se despedían, él sonreía y les indicó que quería una foto con ellos, no quise interrumpir en ese momento, tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano.

-¡Koizumi!-mencionó la hermana de Otani al verme, me indicó que me acercara y me tomara una foto con ellos, me acerqué y me coloqué entre su hermana y él, me sentía algo nostálgica con las fotografías. Su familia fue a la cafetería, nos preguntaron si queríamos algo a lo que respondimos que no.

-Llevaras muchas cosas-mencioné mirando las maletas- Es cierto… son seis meses.

-Sí, mi habitación casi queda vacía-mencionó Otani riendo.

-Sí…-mencioné entiendo que esa era una despedida- Tal vez tu mamá necesite ayuda para cargar las bolsas, será mejor que vaya…

-Risa…-mencionó interrumpiendo y tomando mi mano, me senté a su lado y él me abrazó.

-¿Otani?-pregunté extrañada.

-Solo un segundo más…-comentó

-Creo que voy a llorar-comenté sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban llegando a mis ojos.

-Llorona-mencionó riendo y cuando dejó de abrazarme noté que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, no era muchas pero tenía, eso me sorprendió.

-Llorón-comenté secando sus lágrimas- Videollamadas ¿recuerdas?

-Sí-comentó haciendo la promesa de meñique para que recordáramos todo lo que habíamos dicho- Por cierto…-comentó y me besó, fue un beso muy bonito que me hizo recordar mi cumpleaños, cuando Otani había llegado tarde, no sabía qué tipo de pensamientos había tenido ese día de agosto y qué rostro habría tenido cuando llegó a la tienda de regalos para comprarme ese bonito collar de conejo. Otani y yo estaríamos en diferentes lugares y ahora solo nos veríamos a través de una pantalla, por eso cuando el beso terminó no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica.

-Quiero una foto contigo-mencioné colocando mi celular para tomarnos una fotografía, sonreímos y el flash nos hizo quedarnos ciegos durante unos segundos.

-Koizumi ten…-mencionó entregándome una cajita de regalo, empecé abrirla en ese momento -¡Espera! Ahora no, es demasiado vergonzoso-comentó

-Y llorar no lo es-mencioné haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tonta! Tú eres la que siempre llora todo el tiempo-se quejó

-Bueno, ¡tú eres el que grita siempre!-mencioné

-¡Y tú la que nunca quita el flash en las fotografías!-se apresuró a decir y una discusión típica de nosotros, que hacía reír a muchas personas, empezó de nuevo, era cierto, había pasado tiempo pero seguíamos siendo los mismos.

Media hora después nuestros amigos llegaron, se agregaron más fotos a nuestra colección, me alegró saber que estábamos todos, nos pasamos esa fotografía pues la queríamos tener como recuerdo, platicamos con Otani y él mencionó lo emocionado que estaba, se notaba en su rostro, además el profesor Kazuhiko hizo su aparición para conversar con los padres de familia, y fue él el que les indicó a los estudiantes que ya era hora de abordar el avión, el profesor tenía cabello castaño y usaba lentes, era delgado y se veía algo intimidante, sin embargo Otani me había platicado sobre él y me dijo que era una buena persona.

-Es hora-mencionó Otani después de haberse despedido de todos.

-Éxito-mencioné sonriendo.

-Gracias, volveré pronto-comentó mientras se acercaba a una zona única de pasajeros, mientras lo veía alejarse mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Espero que guardes lágrimas para mi despedida también-mencionó Nobu con una sonrisa burlona.

Otani Narra

Cuando subí al avión me alegró saber que estaba cerca de la ventana, los estudiantes nos sentábamos juntos, no sabía quién estaría a mi lado. Pensaba en el tipo de vida que me esperaba en Shibuya, también en las experiencias que viviría Koizumi en ese tiempo, y cómo sería nuestra relación a partir de ahora.

-Hola-mencionó Kaede mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el avión, yo miraba hacia la ventana, le devolví el saludo sin mirarla- Chatsu…, Otani, ¿seguirás molesto estos seis meses?

-No dije que estoy molesto-mencioné

-Lamento lo que ocurrió, no fue mi intención –comentó

-Lo sé, no te culpo Kaede-mencioné dejando de ver el paisaje del cielo y mirándola.

-Quisiera que nos lleváramos como antes ¿podemos ser amigos de nuevo?-mencionó nerviosa, supuse que estaba preocupada por mi respuesta, me sentí mal por eso.

-Amigos-mencioné sonriendo. Kaede no era la causante de lo que había ocurrido entre Koizumi y yo, sin embargo, a pesar de que yo sabía eso, me alejé de ella para evitar problemas con Koizumi, serían seis meses y no podría ignorarla, más bien, no quería hacerlo, ella era una buena amiga.

-Gracias-comentó.

-Kaede ¿quieres escuchar música?-mencioné dándole uno de mis auriculares.

-Me sorprende que no estés escuchando a Umibozu-mencionó riendo.

-Tengo canciones de él…-comenté buscándolas y ella se apresuró a decir que así estaba bien, eso me hizo reír.

Las horas pasaron y Kaede se durmió recargada en mi hombro, ella siempre me usaba como almohada, lo mismo ocurría en el salón de clase, posiblemente por eso muchos pensaban que estábamos saliendo, sin embargo ese rumor lo aclaró Kaede rápidamente al decir que yo tenía novia y ella tenía novio, por eso no podía creer que ella fuera mala persona, tan solo era una chica que confiaba muy rápido en las personas, tal vez demasiado rápido.

La revista para la que Koizumi trabajaba había salido a la venta ese día, y en una tienda cercana al aeropuerto la había comprado, me había dicho que había modelado para esa sesión, quería verla en las fotografías, supuse que saldría como en la sesión con Mimi, con una sonrisa forzada que era demasiado graciosa para mirar, quería tomarle una foto a esa expresión y mandársela por mensaje, lo mismo había hecho en aquella ocasión con la sesión de Mimi y Koizumi me había insistido que la borrara, me había divertido en esa ocasión, después de todo ella también tenía fotos vergonzosas mías y con ello había conseguido que las borrara, lo sé, parecíamos unos niños. Kaede se movió hacia el otro lado, lo que me dio la oportunidad de buscar, dentro de la maleta que estaba arriba de nuestros asientos, la revista de Koizumi, una vez que la tuve miré que _Koizumi y Hana_ eran los nombres de las estilistas, eso me hizo sonreír al saber lo mucho que había progresado en poco tiempo. Pasé las hojas hasta encontrarla, supuse que su cabello había sido editado porque no recordaba que se lo haya teñido en la puntas, no sabía que eso se podía hacer por computadora, sin embargo eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, su rostro, no tenía una expresión graciosa, no tenía una sonrisa fingida, ella lucía feliz, sus ojos miraban a ese chico que también era su amigo, Haru fue el nombre que creí escuchar frecuentemente por ella y el que supuse que tenía ese chico, esas fotos con él no fueron de mi agrado, cuando voltee la página vi la foto que Koizumi me había explicado, ese beso fingido… no pude evitar enojarme, sin embargo también sentí preocupación, parecía un presentimiento, al irme a Shibuya tal vez me estaba equivocando...

 **¿Creen que el viaje de Otani sea un error?o: La historia va avanzando, y nuevos personajes van haciendo aparición:). ¿Qué rumbo tomará esta historia? Gracias a todos por leer:), no olviden dejarme reviews, eso me motiva mucho:). Personitaas ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	8. Chapter 8 Templos

**¡Hola de nuevo!:), este capítulo me gustó mucho en lo particular:D y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre jajaja, les agradezco que lean esta historia y por dejarme sus reviews:).**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los únicos que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede, Kazuhiko, Megumi, Katsu y Daichi. Lo sé, hay nuevos personajes, eso me gusta mucho jeje.**

Capítulo 8

-¿Kaede?-me preguntó Otani mientras subía las escaleras del edificio.

-Hey-mencioné saludándolo y sentada en el último escalón que conectaba al pasillo donde estaba mi departamento.

-¿Olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo?-comentó para después suspirar de manera cansada.

-Sí-contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y Megumi?-preguntó refiriéndose a mi compañera de departamento que también había venido a estudiar a Shibuya con nosotros.

-Sigue en la Universidad, la vez pasada hice que viniera y no la dejé terminar su proyecto, por eso pensé que la podría esperar…-comenté.

-¿Eres tonta?-me interrumpió Otani- No te quedes en las escaleras, además ya es tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Poco tiempo-mencioné

-Kaede-comentó en señal de reproche, supuse que él sabía que mentía.

-Dos horas-contesté.

-¿Dos horas? No deberías olvidar tus llaves, es algo importante-mencionó mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior- ¿No vienes? Es mejor que esperes en mi departamento.

-Ah, gracias-comenté levantándome de las escaleras y siguiéndolo.

Otani era una buena persona, lo había sido desde el momento en que lo conocí, ese día era el examen de admisión, me senté su lado y él se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, mis manos temblaban en ese momento y sentía que mi frente estaba fría, Otani me dio un leve golpe en la frente y me dijo: " _tranquila, nos irá excelente_ ", sonrió después de eso, me reí de él, _"¿este chico quiere aparentar ser genial_?", pensé en ese instante. Mientras seguía riendo Otani se quejó diciendo: " _Trataba de ayudarte no te rías de mí_ ", por lo que contesté: " _No es eso, es que eres muy perspicaz, gracias chico_ ".

Después de ese día no lo volví a ver, deseaba encontrarme con él por casualidad, sin embargo eso no ocurrió en las semanas siguientes. El primer día de clase me sorprendió descubrir que Otani estaba en mi aula, no pude evitar pensar que sería un buen año en la Universidad. Era un nuevo inicio, y aunque él no me recordaba, trataría de volverme su amiga.

-Veo que tienes tu laptop ¿tuviste una exposición?- preguntó Otani mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofá de su pequeña sala. Los departamentos de nuestro edificio incluían muebles, y los sofás del departamento de Otani, sin duda, eran los más cómodos o al menos eso pensaba.

-Sí-contesté recordando mi mañana en la Universidad.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó mientras me sentaba en el otro sofá, _"de verdad que eran muy cómodos"._

-No hablemos de cosas tan deprimentes, el profesor Kazuhiko me regañó diciendo me debí prepararme más-contesté- Todavía no entiendo cómo es que entré al programa.

-Una mala exposición no es un mal desempeño escolar, además tus exámenes tuvieron el cuarto puesto de mejores calificaciones de nosotros siete-comentó y en ese momento recibí una llamada, al ver el nombre colgué rápidamente.

-¿Era el idiota ese?-preguntó

-Sí-mencioné refiriéndome a mi ex novio, ya no era agradable hablar con él, sin embargo nunca elegía bien a los chicos con los que salía, siempre resultaban ser malas personas.

-Deberías bloquear su número-comentó

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-pregunté impresionada.

-¿No lo sabías?-mencionó sorprendido por mi comentario.

-No-contesté y Otani me mostró cómo podía bloquearlo, en ese tiempo en Shibuya nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos.

Otani Narra

Kaede se había quedado dormida en mi departamento, estaba terminando una tarea en mi computadora y noté que tenía una llamada entrante, era Megumi, me indicó que ya había llegado para que Kaede fuera a su departamento, la miré en ese instante, estaba profundamente dormida, pensé que podría cargarla y llevarla con Megumi, después de todo ella tenía baja estatura y no era pesada.

-¿Llevarás a Kaede?-preguntó Katsu, mi compañero de departamento que acaba de llegar.

-Sí-mencioné indicándole a Kaede que se subiera a mi espalda, estaba tan dormida que no entendí lo que me contestó pero hizo lo que le indiqué- No recuerdo en que momento adquirí una hermanita menor-mencioné saliendo del departamento y refiriendome a ella.

-Lo bueno es que ella es una chica compacta, sino lo fuera estarías en problemas-comentó Katsu riendo.

-Cállate-contesté mientras bajaba las escaleras, llegué al departamento de Megumi y dejé a Kaede en su habitación al igual que su laptop.

-Ella es todo un caso ¿cierto?-comentó Megumi sonriendo.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento Katsu estaba en la cocina, él es un chico moreno y de cabello rizado, es más alto que yo.

-Cielito ¿qué quieres para cenar?-comentó burlándose.

-Repugnante-mencioné sentándome nuevamente en el sofá para terminar mi tarea.

-Que cruel eres conmigo-se quejó en tono de esposa.

-No tendría una esposa tan fea-mencioné por lo que se rió.

-Deberías salir con Kaede, ella y tú lucen bien juntos-comentó mientras cocinaba, era muy hábil para crear deliciosos platillos, tenía suerte de que le gustara tanto cocinar.

-¿Eres idiota? Yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien-mencioné.

-Pero te gustaría salir con Kaede-comentó.

-Deja de decidir tonterías, no me puedo concentrar-mencioné.

Haru Narra

Recordaba a esa chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no por tristeza sino por enojo, o tal vez, una mezcla de ambos sentimientos. Su rostro había aparecido esa noche en mis sueños, me había impresionado su manera de mirarme, más aún, cuando ella dijo _esas palabras_ , que ahora rondaban en mi mente. No quería salir con otra chica de nuevo, no por ahora, esa era la mentalidad que tenía cuando llegué a esta nueva ciudad para estudiar periodismo, me concentraría en mi objetivo.

Tocaban a la puerta, seguía acostado y soñoliento, ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano un fin de semana? Me dirigí hacia ella después de tratar de lucir algo presentable, a pesar de que tenía sueño por no haber logrado dormir, esa mezcla de recuerdos no me habían permitido soñar por horas seguidas. Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa encontré un rostro conocido.

-Hola Haru-comentó Daichi, un amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo debido a que me había mudado para estudiar la Universidad, pero con el que había mantenido contacto a través de llamadas y mensajes.

-Dai-mencioné impresionado.

-Así que este es tu departamento-mencionó entrando y examinándolo con la mirada para después sentarse alrededor del kotatsu.

-Sí, Dai ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté sentándome también.

-Estoy de vacaciones-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¿A mediados de febrero?-pregunté extrañado.

-Podría decir que son unas vacaciones que decidí darme, mi promedio es muy bueno, y quería conocer este lugar que tanto te atrajo para dejar nuestra ciudad-comentó.

-Realmente no la dejé, vuelvo siempre que puedo-mencioné.

-Haru, lo sé, solo bromeaba-comentó Dai- Bueno, dame un recorrido del lugar.

-Espera, iré por mis cosas-comenté dirigiéndome a mi habitación- ¿Por cierto, dónde te estás quedando?

-En un hotel-comentó recargándose de la mesa.

-¿Los precios no son caros?-pregunté.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo-añadió.

-Dai ¿todo está bien?-pregunté extrañado por su visita y después él se rió.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás, sí Haru, todo está bien-contestó.

Salimos de mi departamento para visitar un templo, Daichi disfrutaba visitar esos lugares, por algún motivo le daban tranquilidad, no pude evitar recordar nuestra visita a un templo en secundaria.

 _~Flashback~_

-¡Haru baja de ese árbol!-gritó Daichi cuando esperábamos a nuestro grupo de amigos. Mis compañeros del salón habían querido ir a ese lugar para conocernos mejor, después de todo estábamos en primer año en un nuevo nivel escolar- ¡Los árboles de los templos son sagrados!

-¡Lo sé!-mencioné mientras seguía escalando- ¡Pero hay un gato aquí, y creo que no puede bajar!

-¡Te rasguñará toda la cara!-comentó mientras yo alcanzaba al gato blanco con una mancha de color negro en el ojo, era muy adorable ese animal.

-¡Lo tengo!-comenté mientras el gato se adhería a mí, bajé con cuidado, era verdad, me había rasguñado y las ramas de los arboles me habían cortado levemente.

-Mírate-comentó riendo Dai- Eres un desastre- añadió y entendí que mi cabello tenía hojas y ramas y mi cara con rasguños no se veía nada genial.

-¡Black!-gritó una chica acercándose a nosotros, miró al gato con emoción.

-Ella es de nuestra aula-comentó Daichi- No tiene muchos amigos, y creo que no sabía que nos reuniríamos aquí.

-¿Nadie le dijo nada?-comenté mientras la chica se detuvo para tomar aire y luego volver a correr.

-Black aquí estás-mencionó y el gato saltó hacia ella, parecía contento de verla.

-Gracias, no sabía dónde estaba, lo busqué por dos días-comentó entusiasmada la hermosa chica con pecas mientras el animal se adherían a ella con ternura.

-No fue nada-mencioné sonriendo.

-¡Tu rostro!-gritó la chica- Tiene rasguños, lo siento tanto, mi abuela trabaja en el templo, podemos ir a verla y ahí curar tus heridas.

-Me parece excelente idea-mencionó Daichi- Además quiero ver más de cerca este templo.

Los tres caminos rumbo hacia el hermoso templo, tenía columnas de color rojo vino, y la madera era muy antigua pero seguía siendo fuerte, el rostro de Daichi esta relajado, extendió sus manos para que una brisa de aire lo recorriera, ese sin duda, era un buen lugar.

-Te gusta el templo ¿cierto?-preguntó con una sonrisa gentil la chica mientras miraba a Daichi.

-Me encanta-contestó y en ese momento me llegó un mensaje que indicaba que nuestros amigos nos esperaban, pero la ubicación era diferente, ¿Templo del Este?, _genial_ , nos habíamos confundido de lugar.

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

-No puedo creer que seas modelo-comentó mi amigo mirando el templo de la ciudad, habían varios árboles que acompañaban la estructura creando una hermosa vista.

-No pagan mal por eso-comenté y Daichi rió.

-Haru, ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme cómo he estado?-pregunté sarcásticamente y con una leve risa.

-El templo…-comentó Daichi- En verdad, es igual al de nuestra ciudad…-había una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Koizumi Narra

Estaba recostada en mi cama mientras terminaba mi tarea cuando recibí un mensaje de Otani, era una foto de su Universidad, específicamente un pequeño parque que me había comentado le gustaba mucho. Le mandé una foto de mi tarea como respuesta, a lo que él añadió un: _"éxito, no entiendo nada de eso._.",_ nuestras conversaciones eran frecuentes, y eso me gustaba. Pasaron las horas y tomé el libro que Haru y yo habíamos ganado en experiencias compartidas, nos faltaba poco para terminarlo y esa noche hablaríamos sobre nuestras deducciones. Le mandé un mensaje a Haru y su respuesta, inusualmente, no llegó tiempo después.

-¿Koizumi?-comentó Otani al teléfono- ¿Estás escuchando?

-¿Ah? Sí-contesté-¿En serio tu maestro hizo eso?

-No parece de ese estilo por eso a todos nos sorprendió-comentó Otani riendo y escuché la voz de alguien más a través del teléfono.

-¿Es tu amigo Katsu?-pregunté.

-No, era Kaede, vino con Megumi para preguntarle dudas a Katsu-contestó.

-Viene muy frecuentemente-mencioné dejando notar mis celos, pero era cierto, no era ni la primera ni la tercera vez que la escuchaba como una segunda voz en la llamada.

-No lo había notado-comentó suspirando- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ese libro que leen juntos tienen que comentarlo cada sábado?-comentó de la misma forma que yo, lo que me hizo reír.

-¿Celos?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonta-mencionó.

Cuando el cielo se tornó estrellado y la luna apareció iluminando la noche noté que Haru seguía sin contestar mi segundo mensaje, me pregunté la razón y esperé una hora más, después de eso lo llamé en tres ocasiones, me había preocupado, ¿tenía fiebre de nuevo? ¿Qué ocurría? Para mi tranquilidad Haru contestó en la cuarta llamada.

-Hola Koizumi, lo siento por no contestar-mencionó.

-Pensé que tenías fiebre o algo parecido-comenté- Me preocupé por eso.

-No, no tengo fiebre-rió levemente- Es solo que mi celular se descargó y no estuve en mi casa para conectarlo, lamento si te preocupé.

-No te disculpes ¿terminaste de leerlo?-pregunté-Íbamos a llegar hasta la página 475, no más.

-Esta vez no me adelanté-contestó riendo de nuevo- En serio.

Conversamos durante un tiempo más y logré notar que Haru no estaba tan animado como siempre, algo había en su tono de voz que era diferente. Él era muy perspicaz y yo quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, _¿ayudarlo?, ¿acaso Haru estaba mal?,_ no entendí por qué había adquirido esa idea. En ese tiempo nos habíamos conocido mejor y ahora podía notar algunos detalles que en un inicio hubiera ignorado, Haru era un buen amigo y yo quería ser una buena amiga para él.

-¿Bob es el criminal? ¿Eso crees?-preguntó interesado en escuchar mi explicación.

-Creo que es Bob, si te fijas mencionaron que él tiene antecedentes, además no se ha justificado porque estaba cerca del accidente-mencioné mirando el libro sobre mi cama, y sujetando mi celular.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero yo creo que es Maurice, el policía-comentó Haru desde la otra línea- Me he dado cuenta que él evita que se avance en el caso, además parece dispuesto a ayudar pero destaca pistas sin sentido, además el protagonista confía mucho en él, y eso es un recurso de los libros de esta clase, que el personaje menos esperado esté relacionado.

-Tienes razón ¿te acuerdas del capítulo 4? Cuando fueron a buscar evidencias sobre el crimen él dejó sus huella "sin intención" en frente de su equipo de investigación, pero tal vez él lo hizo a propósito-mencioné.

-Para cubrir sus huellas-comentó Haru.

-¡Oh, cierto!-mencioné sorprendida.

-Los libros de este género son interesantes ¿verdad?-comentó

-Sí, no pensé que me atraparía-mencioné.

-La historia es mejor de lo que imaginé-comentó- Koizumi mañana despertaré temprano y debido a que ya es muy tarde…

-Entiendo, hemos hablado por más de una hora-añadí- Descansa Haru, por cierto, si algo te preocupa o quieres hablar sobre algo no dudes en decírmelo- Hubo un silencio de unos segundos antes de la respuesta de Haru.

-Koizumi…gracias-comentó gentilmente.

-Hablo en serio, tú siempre me has ayudado y si hay algo que puedo hacer…-mencioné.

-No tienes que preocuparte-comentó tranquilo Haru.

-¡Pero lo hago!-mencioné pensando que Haru no me decía lo que le ocurría por considerar que sería una molestia para mí o algo parecido.

-Llegó un amigo de visita, es de mi ciudad natal-mencionó y pensé que tal vez nuestra llamada nocturna no se terminaría en ese momento…

 **En este capítulo sentí que ocurrieron varios sucesos, por eso me gustó jajaja. La situación actual de Kaede y la presentación de su personaje, además de saber lo que ella siente, ¿pero sus intenciones son buenas?**

 **Además se supo un poco más sobre el pasado de Haru gracias a la visita de Daichi. Koizumi y Otani parecen estar bien pero ¿las cosas continuarán así?...**


	9. Chapter 9 El motivo de mi visita

**¡Hola personitas! Después de un tiempo, aquí esta otro capítulo jeje. Gracias por leer esta historia y seguirla capítulo a capítulo n.n, espero sus reviews, que como siempre, me motivan muchísimo:).**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede, Kazuhiko, Megumi, Katsu, Daichi y Hikari.**

Capítulo 9

Otani Narra

-Entonces justo cuando pensé que me diría lo que le ocurre cambió el tema de conversación, ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! No lo entiendo-mencionó Koizumi al teléfono mientras yo subía las escaleras del edificio para llegar a mi departamento.

-Tal vez él no quería hablar de esa situación en ese momento-contesté buscando la llave para abrir la puerta.

-Creo que no confía en mí - la voz de Koizumi sonaba decepcionada.

-Esta es la tercera llamada que recibo quejándote de ese chico-comenté entrando al departamento y notando que estaban Megumi, Katsu y Kaede. Sobre la mesa de la sala estaba un juego de mesa que estaban empezando a armar, supuse que sería "otra tarde de diversión" como Katsu y Kaede, los más infantiles de nosotros, lo llamaban.

-No lo había notado, lo siento Otani-comentó Koizumi, suspiré de forma cansada después de eso.

-Si tanto te preocupa pregúntale directamente-comenté mientras mis amigos me señalaban un lugar en el sofá para que me sentara y jugara ese juego de mesa que Kaede había conseguido.

-Eso haré, gracias Otani- mencionó.

-Otani esta vez no ganarás-comentó Kaede- Seré la primera en llegar a la meta.

-Otra vez la feliz pareja está en su modo de competencia-añadió Katsu con una voz tan fuerte que supuse que Koizumi alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Pareja?-preguntó Koizumi.

-Estas diciendo tonterías de nuevo-contesté.

-Oh ¿es tu novia?-mencionó Katsu preocupado- Dile que solo es una broma.

-Koizumi ellos solo están diciendo tonterías no tienes que…-su voz me interrumpió.

-Te creo, solo que es una broma estúpida-su voz enojada era evidente.

Haru Narra

La repentina visita de Daichi terminaría en tres días, habían pasado cinco desde que había llegado, y en ese tiempo había notado que él seguía siendo una buena persona, gracioso y optimista, sin embargo había algo en su rostro que no lucía como antes.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Daichi llegó para desayunar, tenía un gorro verde que tenía una D roja en él, me hizo reír al verlo pues recordé que en la preparatoria, después de que su novia se lo obsequiara, Daichi se negaba a usarlo, y solo cuando ella lo visitaba en la salida del colegio se lo colocaba.

-Lo sé, este gorro me hace lucir navideño, pero debo admitir que me cubre del frío-mencionó.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de visitas, Daichi había comprado comida rápida en una tienda cercana, en tan solo cinco días él había memorizado muy bien las calles cercanas al hotel donde se hospedaba y las que conducían a los dos templos de la ciudad.

-Esta comida sabe al precio que pagué por él- comentó riendo

-No sabe tan mal-mencioné.

-Haru tienes que admitir que esta comida luce mejor que a lo que sabe-añadió- Eso me recuerda la ocasión en la que entramos a clases de cocina.

-Éramos los únicos chicos-mencioné riendo.

-Siempre íbamos a donde _ella_ quisiera, y esa vez se le cruzó por la mente que quería aprender a cocinar, lo irónico es que cocinaba peor que nosotros-añadió Daichi.

-¿Te acuerdas de los chocolates del 14 de febrero que nos regaló?-comenté.

-¡Sí!-Daichi rió a carcajadas- Le quiso dar forma de corazón pero se veía como un óvalo, recuerdo que le pregunté "¿Esto es un regalo de odio?"

-Por eso ella te ignoró dos días seguidos-mencioné.

-Sí, además de que tú probaste el chocolate que ella te había regalado y eso me hizo quedar peor- Daichi volvió a reír- Por cierto Haru escuché que las chicas de aquí son muy hermosas-comentó Daichi con una mirada de galantería- Y he de admitir que no fue una mentira.

-Es verdad-afirmé- Hay chicas muy bellas en esta ciudad.

-Perfecto, justo lo que necesito- comentó Daichi- Cierto, creo que no te he mencionado la verdadera razón por la que vine - una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro.

Koizumi Narra

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando me dirigí al centro comercial, necesitaba comprar un tipo de tela para terminar mi tarea. Mi rostro delataba que seguía enojada por el comentario del amigo de Otani, no era la primera vez que escuchaba bromas de ese tipo y me incomodaba escuchar la voz de Kaede como otra voz en el teléfono en muchas de las ocasiones en que hablaba con mi novio, suspiré profundamente y me tranquilicé, después de todo los celos no son el mejor amigo de una relación a distancia.

Después de que comprara lo necesario me llamó la atención una blusa blanca, entré a la tienda y miré el precio, demasiado costosa, después de todo había estado ahorrando desde finales de enero ya que pronto sería marzo, el mes del cumpleaños de Otani.

-¿Koizumi?-preguntó una voz familiar y al voltearme me di cuenta que era Mimi.

-Hola Mimi, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que nos vimos-mencioné sonriendo.

-Sí, A-Chan me dijo que ahora trabajas para una agencia como estilista-comentó

-Sí, aunque más bien ayudo a la estilista-comenté con una sonrisa nerviosa- Aunque también recibo un sueldo de la agencia.

-No has cambiado nada, tu cara todavía me molesta-añadió Mimi.

-Tú tampoco, todavía eres hiriente-mencioné con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mimi y yo nos dirigimos hacia un restaurante cercano, pedí solo una bebida y Mimi un helado junto con un postre, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana.

-¿Vas a comerte eso?-mencioné señalándole el postre.

-Tu rostro me deprime por eso pedí algo dulce-contestó.

-Solo bromeaba, me parece bien que lo hagas, cuando te conocí pensé que te faltaba disfrutar más de la comida, Otani también pensó lo mismo.

-¿Y qué sabes de A-Chan?-preguntó- Ahora que está en Shibuya no he sabido mucho de él.

-Está muy bien, al parecer ha destacado entre sus compañeros, se adaptó muy bien al lugar y me comentó que la cancha de basquetbol le gusta mucho-mencioné sonriendo.

-Pareces tranquila-mencionó Mimi -Me sorprende, pensé que estarías insegura o algo así.

-Rompimos debido a mi inseguridad pero ahora sé que…-Mimi me interrumpió.

-¡¿Rompiste con Otani?!-mencionó sorprendida, por lo que le conté todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y yo, especialmente sobre lo de Kaede- ¿Y ella fue con él a Shibuya?

-Sí-afirmé.

-Bueno, es Otani de quien estamos hablando así que puedes estar tranquila él no haría algo incorrecto-mencionó.

-Lo sé-dije con una sonrisa.

-Veo que has madurado mucho en este año, me acuerdo cuando me invitaste solo para platicarme lo mal que trataba Otani y que sentías que él no te quería y ahora te veo muy segura de tu relación-comentó Mimi.

-¿Mimi eso es un cumplido?-mencioné feliz y con una gran sonrisa.

-Cállate no es cierto-comentó Mimi avergonzada por lo que sonreí.

Escuché la campana de la puerta del restaurante que indicaba que entraban o salían visitas, me sorprendió ver a Haru llegar, ¿coincidíamos otra vez? A su lado estaba un chico que supuse era el amigo de su ciudad natal, el mismo que me mencionó la noche que él había cambiado de tema para no hablar sobre su pasado. Lo saludé y en eso él se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Haru hola, que coincidencia encontrarnos-mencioné.

-Hola Koizumi, lo mismo pasó cuando nos encontramos en la plaza-mencionó con una sonrisa- Por cierto te presento a mi amigo Daichi-comentó señalando al chico de estatura menor a Haru pero aparentemente igual a la mía, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos color café pero con un poco de azul, sus ojos eran realmente muy bonitos, su piel era blanca, y su sonrisa muy gentil.

-Mucho gusto-mencionó saludándome y a Mimi también.

-Ella es mi amiga Mimi-comenté mientras ella miraba fijamente al amigo de Haru.

-Siéntense con nosotras-comenté y rápidamente Mimi apoyó mi idea, lo que me hizo mirarla de forma burlona pues supuse lo que pensaba (a Mimi le había gustado Daichi). Haru se sentó a mi lado y Daichi al lado de Mimi.

-Haru también es modelo Mimi-comenté.

-¿Eres modelo?-preguntó Mimi.

-Sí, no lo parezco ¿cierto?-Haru rió levemente.

-No me refiero a eso-mencionó- Tu presencia es diferente a la de otros modelos que he conocido.

-¿Su presencia?-pregunté.

-No sé cómo explicarlo-comentó Mimi.

-Te refieres a que no tiene la actitud que otros modelos ¿no?- Daichi le dirigió una sonrisa a Mimi lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y mirara hacia otra dirección.

Otani Narra

Kaede, Katsu, Megumi y yo subimos a la azotea del edificio, estaba atardeciendo y la vista era agradable.

-¿Segura que habrá fuegos artificiales hoy?-preguntó Katsu.

-Eso decía en el periódico que compré ayer-contestó Megumi.

-¡Tengo una gran idea! Aquí celebraremos el cumpleaños de Otani-comentó Kaede.

-Sí, es una excelente idea-mencionó Katsu.

-Chicos no tienen que hacer…-Megumi me interrumpió.

-Aquí celebraremos tu cumple y punto final-mencionó con una expresión burlona.

-Entiendo-sonreí al pensar que en poco tiempo había hecho muy buenos amigos.

Haru Narra

-Esas chicas son graciosas, especialmente Koizumi-comentó Daichi- Me parece bien que ella te guste.

-¿Cómo lo…?-mencioné pero Daichi se apresuró a contestar la pregunta que ya sabía que diría.

-No olvides que somos amigos desde la primaria-mencionó con una sonrisa- Y no hagas compromisos en esas fechas.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste que era el evento?-pregunté.

-24 de marzo Haru, no lo olvides-contestó en forma de reproche- Es el día en que ella se va a casar-la sonrisa nostálgica de Dai se volvió a hacer presente.

-Ánimo Dai, después de todo ya decidiste ir, trata de sonreír de forma más honesta, y cuando digo eso me refiero a tus sentimientos, trata de que sean sinceros cuando hables con ella-comenté.

-Por supuesto-mencionó- Lo he pensado mucho, y creo que él es más apropiado para Hikari que yo, después de todo solo era un niño inmaduro de preparatoria cuando salí con ella.

-Hikari estaba en la Universidad en aquel entonces, me acuerdo que cuando me la presentaste pensé que era de preparatoria como nosotros-mencioné.

-Lo sé, ella no aparenta su edad-comentó riendo Daichi.- Quiero verla, me sorprendió que me llegara su invitación para su boda.

-No debería sorprenderte, después de que rompieran siguieron en contacto ¿no?-comenté.

-Sí, hasta que ella consiguió un novio, entonces me distancié de ella porque me seguía gustando y no era agradable verla con él-contestó.

-Tú puedes Daichi-comenté colocando mi mano para que él chocara su mano con la mía, lo cual hizo y después se rió.

-No has cambiado nada-mencionó.

-Daichi…de casualidad has visto a...-pregunté y él continuó mi oración.

-Sí, está en mi Universidad, hablo con ella en pocas ocasiones, me ha preguntado por ti también, creo que podrías hablar con ella-contestó.

-Creo que me odia-mencioné con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Haru, siempre te equivocas en lo crees que las personas piensan de ti, especialmente las chicas-comentó- Tal vez debiste escuchar todo lo que ella quería decirte en ese momento.

-Puede que tengas razón-mencioné.

-Aunque ella también tiene un carácter muy difícil-comentó riendo y en ese momento recibí un mensaje…

 **Pobre Daichi:(, este nuevo personaje me gusta mucho jeje. ¡Mimi hace su aparición en esta historia! ¿Quién es la chica a la que se refieren Haru y Daichi? Koizumi tiene una sorpresa para Otani ¿Qué será?**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por lo capítulos que siguen, especialmente en el cumpleaños de Otani, jeje ¿Qué creen que ocurra?:P Espero sus reviews personitas jeje, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Confesión

**¡Hola personitas! Les deseo unas bonitas vacaciones de semana santa, tiempecito para descansar n.n, gracias por seguir la historia y leer los capítulos :). Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo que tardé un poquito en subir jeje.**

 **Una petición para ustedes personitas :), me gustaría** **DE VERDAD** **que me dejaran reviews, para saber que hay personitas que me leen y conocer lo que opinan de la historia, si les gustan los nuevos personajes, qué creen que ocurra en los próximos capítulos y todo eso. Ver sus reviews me motiva muchísimo y me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, porfis porfis, espero sus reviews. Y a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews desde los primeros capítulos ¡muchísimas gracias! :D.**

 **Posdata: Los personajes son de la autora Aya Nakahara y los que son creados por mí son Hana, Haru, Satoshi, Kaede, Kazuhiko, Megumi, Katsu, Daichi, Hikari y Nami.**

Capítulo 10

Koizumi Narra

Cuando desperté recordé que el día anterior, Hana me había avisado que habría una sesión a las ocho de la mañana, miré el reloj, eran la 7:30am, ¡genial!, pensé al mismo tiempo que corría en mi habitación buscando ropa para cambiarme, miré mi tocador y encontré mis ahorros, faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Otani y había juntado justo lo necesario…

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí al estudio, tenía una manzana en mi boca, mi desayuno poco nutritivo por el que luego Hana me recriminaría, por eso trataba de acabármela antes de llegar al trabajo.

Cuando llegué al estudio no había muchos modelos, lo que significaba que sería un día tranquilo con muchos cambios de vestuario. Miré a Hana con su cabellera castaña elegir la ropa para un modelo, éste último lucía cansado y con poco interés por la sesión.

-¡Koizumi!-comentó Sato cargándome de la cintura por sorpresa- Hoy tenemos que celebrar.

-¿Qué cosa?-mencioné mientras mis pies volvían a tocar el piso.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendido usando una gorra inglesa.

-No ¿a qué te refieres?-contesté

-Hana, subió de puesto, ahora estará en el área de diseño-mencionó sonriendo.

-Es una excelente noticia-comentó Haru usando lentes mientras se ataba una corbata.

-Lo sé, esta noticia la hizo muy feliz y quiero compartir su alegría-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Y eso explica porque ayer me llamaste durante dos horas porque estabas atravesando por un dilema moral ya que no querías que ella ya no estuviera eligiendo el vestuario conti…-Sato cubrió la boca de Haru con sus manos evitando que éste continuara, eso hizo que me riera.

-¿Koizumi puedes ayudarme aquí?-mencionó Hana señalando a un chico que tendría un cambio de vestuario.

Me dirigí a los vestidores y elegí el conjunto perfecto para el chico rubio de baja estatura que miraba su celular con gran ilusión, no pude evitar imaginarme quién sería la persona que lo hacía sonreír así.

-¿Novia?-mencioné sonriendo y dándole la ropa para que se dirigiera los vestidores.

-Sí, ¿cómo supiste?-la sonrisa del chico era muy agradable, y su baja estatura me hacía recordar a cierto chico tan importante para mí.

-Tu rostro te delata-reí en ese momento y recibí un mensaje.

Había estado platicando con Mimi desde el día anterior, cuando nos encontramos en el centro comercial, encontraba divertido decirle el nombre de Daichi a ella y notar como su rostro se enrojecía, pensaba que ella no se interesaba en los chicos rápidamente, pero por algún motivo, Daichi había sido la excepción. Miré su último mensaje que decía que iría a la cafetería donde nos habíamos encontrado con Haru y su amigo, reí con ternura, ella quería volver a verlo, o esa fue mi impresión. Miré a Haru regresar de la zona fotográfica y caminé hacia él.

-Hola Haru ¿sabes si Daichi va almorzar en algún lugar en específico?-pregunté con una sonrisa y noté una cara de extrañez en el rostro del chico de cabello negro que se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano para mí en los últimos días.

-Realmente no sé exactamente eso, pero puedo preguntarle ¿por qué el interés?-añadió.

-Es que sería muy interesante que fuera a la cafetería de ayer-mencioné.

-Koizumi ¿estas tramando algo?-Haru sonrió.

-Digamos que cierta amiga podría encontrárselo por casualidad en ese sitio-contesté, Haru suspiró justo después y sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, escribió un mensaje y me acerqué para ver lo que estaba por enviar, esa situación hizo reír a Haru y a mí también, el mensaje decía: _"Hey Daichi, hoy es un buen día para ir a la cafetería de ayer, creo que hay unas promociones increíbles, además te agradecería si me compras unos té, los que observamos antes de irnos",_ recibió un mensaje de Daichi justo después: _"Iba almorzar donde me estoy hospedando pero está bien, iré allá, yo consigo el té Haru"._

\- Listo ¿se encontrará con la chica de ayer?-mencionó Haru.

-Sí- contesté- Me gustaría ver cómo resulta todo esto.

-Koizumi, Hana te está buscando-comentó Sato dirigiéndose a la zona de fotografías.

Las horas pasaron en el estudio, me encantaban los días donde pocos modelos usaban muchos vestuarios porque con una persona podíamos probar distintos estilos y notar lo diferente que podía lucir. Hana se veía entusiasmada, me alegraba saber que ella subiría de puesto, si había alguien indicada para estar en el área de diseño era Hana. Después de cuatro cambios más tuvimos un momento de descanso, nos dirigimos a la zona con aperitivos que por primera vez veíamos en el estudio.

-No sé de quién fue la idea de esto pero me encanta-comentó Sato comiendo unas galletas.

-Por cierto Koizumi ¿cuándo irás a Shibuya?-preguntó Hana tomando unos chocolates.

-¿Shibuya?-preguntó Sato.

-El 24 de marzo tengo planeado ir-contesté mientras miraba la mesa de aperitivos y trataba de elegir entre galletas o fruta picada.

-Haru tú igual irás en esas fechas a Shibuya ¿no?-añadió Sato y en ese momento lo miré sorprendida.

-Sí, el 23 de marzo esta planeado mi vuelo, no sabía que irías Koizumi-comentó Haru.

-Yo tampoco-añadí.

-¿Dónde te hospedarás?-preguntó Haru.

-Pues…no he visto exactamente eso-mencioné con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y tu boleto de avión?-preguntó Hana.

-Eso…-reí nuevamente- Tranquilos, lo averiguaré mañana.

-Mientras más cercana es la fecha, más costoso es el boleto-mencionó Sato.

-Eso es verdad-mencioné deprimida- Iré a comprarlo apenas termine la sesión.

-No, hoy tenemos que celebrar a Hana-añadió Sato.

-Cierto, felicidades-mencioné con una sonrisa.

-Todavía no es seguro, somos tres las personas que estamos compitiendo por el puesto, pero gracias por el ánimo-mencionó Hana y logré notar que ella sujetaba la mano de Sato, eso por algún motivo me hizo sonreír.

Cuando la sesión terminó, tal como habíamos acordado minutos atrás, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, sabía que pasaríamos cerca de la cafetería donde Mimi y Daichi posiblemente se habían encontrado, así que miré atentamente en esa dirección.

-¿Crees que se hayan encontrado?-pregunté a Haru mientras Sato y Hana estaban pasos delante de nosotros.

-Probablemente-contestó- Por cierto, Koizumi no tienes donde hospedarte ¿cierto?

-No te preocupes por eso, es mi culpa, debí verlo con anticipación-añadí con una sonrisa.

-No puedo garantizarte nada pero puedo preguntarle a Daichi, nosotros iremos a Shibuya y nos quedaremos en casa de su abuela, es una señora muy amable y encantadora-comentó con una sonrisa que me hizo entender que realmente ella era una persona muy cálida, después de todo le había causado esa expresión tan agradable a Haru.

-No quiero causar molestias Haru, no tienes que preocuparte-mencioné- Además igual y era una sorpresa que yo fuera, pero puedo decirle a Otani y posiblemente me quedé en el departamento de él-mencioné y en ese momento Hana y Sato, que pensé que no nos escuchaban voltearon a verme con una mirada sorprendida, cuando miré el rostro de Haru él tenía la misma expresión, me tomó diez segundos entender lo que ellos pensaron y mi rostro se quedó de color rojo, sentía que mis orejas estaban calientes, y para nada tenía la intención que ellos pensaron.

-Pregúntale a Daichi si Koizumi puede ir con ustedes, Haru-mencionó Sato acercándose a él mientras Haru empezaba a escribir el mensaje.

-Chicos no es lo que piensan-mencioné nerviosa.

-Y dile que es una favor muy muy importante-comentó Hana colocándose del otro lado de Haru.

-Chicos, en serio, no tengo esa intención en absoluto-repetí.

-Listo, enviado-comentó Haru.

-¿Me están escuchando?-pregunté y en ese momento Hana, Haru y Sato empezaron a caminar.

-Hoy es una linda mañana-mencionó Sato.

-Eso es verdad, el cielo es hermoso-añadió Hana y entendí que me estaban ignorando.

-Chicos-mencioné y en ese momento miré la ventana de la cafetería que estaba buscando y encontré a Mimi riendo por lo que Daichi le decía, es decir, que si se habían encontrado y estaban comiendo juntos, eso me hizo sentir feliz, pues Daichi parecía un buen chico, y no era usual en Mimi que le gustara alguien, en todo este tiempo ella siempre hablaba y preguntaba por Otani, y me alegraba verla entusiasmada por alguien más.

Haru Narra

Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi departamento encontré mi álbum de secundaria asentado en una pequeña mesa café, en ese momento recordé que el día anterior las había observado con Daichi, después de no haber tocado ese álbum en mucho tiempo.

 _~Flashback~_

Daichi y yo habíamos regresado de almorzar y estábamos en la sala del departamento, pensaba que ya no podíamos hablar más sobre el pasado, pero siempre había una anécdota que recordar sobre nuestros años de secundaria y preparatoria, todo era realmente divertido.

-Creo que tengo un álbum de fotos de la secundaria-comenté apartándome del Kotatsu y yendo hacia mi habitación para buscarlo.

-Haru-mencionó y no necesitó decirme lo que pensaba porque sus ojos lo decían y era un: "¿estás seguro de querer mirar esas fotos?".

-La verdad es que tiene mucho tiempo que no las veo, pero será divertido recordar viejos tiempos-comenté con una sonrisa.

Encontré aquel álbum azul que tenía fotos de mis tres años de secundaria, el polvo lo cubría, lo limpié con mi camisa y lo coloqué sobre el Kotatsu que ahora servía de mesa ya que no estaba encendido porque el clima no lo requería.

-Es el anuario que nos regalaron en tercer año-comentó Daichi al ver el álbum- ¿Le colocaste más fotos verdad? Esta la tengo también- Señaló una foto en donde habíamos participado en un evento deportivo y aparecíamos todos lo del equipo de relevos.

-Ganamos ese día-mencioné mirando las medallas que teníamos en la fotografía.

-Cierto, recuerdo que las chicas también ganaron el torneo de basquetbol- Daichi seguía pasando las hojas del álbum hasta que llegó a una foto que lo hizo reír demasiado- Haru mírate, siempre te llenabas de hojas cuando subías por el gato de Nami.

-Lo sé, Black era raro, le temía a las alturas pero seguía subiéndose al árbol del templo-comenté.

-Oh, la abuela de Nami-mencionó señalándola, en la foto aparecíamos nosotros tres y ella atrás de la foto sonriendo- Adoraba los viernes en la tarde porque no reuníamos en el templo.

-Yo también-mencioné mirando a la hermosa chica que tenía unas cuantas pecas.

-¡Oh esa fotografía la tomé yo!-mencionó entusiasmo Daichi y apuntando la imagen en donde Nami y yo estábamos en el festival cultural y ambos sonreíamos, ese día lo recordaba muy bien.

-Desde el principio de secundaria siempre fuimos nosotros tres-mencioné con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, ella nos involucraba en todas sus causas-comentó riendo Daichi.

-Las clases de cocina y cuando quiso que sembráramos arboles donde talaron el árbol de la escuela-comenté.

-Ese día nos llevaron a la oficina del director-añadió a carcajadas Daichi- Regresamos todos sucios al salón.

-Solo plantar unas semillas lo hicimos tan complicado-mencioné con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ella tuvimos experiencias divertidas.

-Siempre-mencioné mientras seguíamos mirando las fotografías.

 _~Fin del flashback~_

Recibí una llamada de mi amigo que pronto regresaría a su ciudad, supuse que sería sobre el mensaje que le había mandado.

-Haru, hey, hablé con mi abuela, gracias a ti ahora cree que tengo novia-comentó Daichi y eso me hizo reír- Pero le dije que era tu novia y con eso dejo de insistir en que le contara cómo la conocí. Me dijo está bien, estará encantada de conocer a Koizumi.

-Gracias Daichi le diré a Koizumi-comenté a través del celular.

-Por cierto, gracias por recomendarme esas promociones que no encontré, hiciste que llevará, por estar confiado, poco dinero a la cafetería; cuando me dijeron que no habían descuentos casi pido únicamente agua-comentó y volví a reír.

-Eso tiene una explicación-añadí.

-Lo sé, Mimi estaba ahí, supuse que querías que me encontrara con ella, es una chica muy amable y graciosa, me contó que no tiene mucho tiempo que volvió de Kyoto por una campaña de modelaje. Hablando con ella no sé por qué sentí que hay una cubierta en ella, no sé sí se me expliqué, es como si ella se pusiera una barrera, ella es diferente a otras personas, me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué la hizo ponerse ese muro? Tal vez estoy pensándolo demasiado o lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, pero esa chica llamó mi atención-comentó Daichi.

-Es extraño de ti que le prestes tanta atención a una chica-mencioné sentándome en el sofá de mi habitación – Espero que no uses a Mimi para olvidar a Hikari…- Daichi me interrumpió.

-Haru, yo no soy un cobarde, enfrentaré lo que siento por Hikari y le daré un final, sobre Mimi es un tema distinto, nunca mencioné que algo podría pasar entre nosotros, eso es algo que no sé y por ahora no lo averiguaré, no, hasta que lo otro concluya-contestó.

Otani Narra

Eran las 7pm, terminaba un trabajo escolar en mi laptop y Kaede, como en muchas otras ocasiones, había olvidado sus llaves y estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala, el sueño la había invadido y ahora estaba dormida.

Recibí una llamada de Koizumi en ese momento, miré el reloj, tenía que enviar mi tarea a otra persona antes de las ocho y todavía la estaba comenzando, tomé mi celular y oprimí el botón de cancelar llamada entrante, sabía que luego podría explicarle lo ocurrido. El tiempo pasó y por fin pude terminar, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, tomé mi celular y estuve a punto de llamarle a mi novia cuando Kaede despertó.

-Buenas noches dormilona-mencioné mirándola.

-¿Otra vez hablé dormida?-preguntó por lo que reí.

-Sí, siempre balbuceas cuando duermes-añadí dirigiéndome a la cocina para buscar agua.

-¿Dije algo vergonzoso?-mencionó apenada.

-Solo que estás enamorada de mí y que piensas que seré el mejor maestro del mundo-mencioné bromeando.

-¿Dije eso?- preguntó sorprendida.

-La verdad es que…-comenté tratando de explicarle que era una broma pero Kaede me interrumpió.

-¿Me considerarías?-mencionó mirándome con seriedad, ella estaba avergonzada pero sus ojos eran firmes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté. Era en momentos como esos que comprendía por qué Koizumi me decía que no entendía los sentimientos de las mujeres.

-Estás recibiendo una confesión Otani-contestó Kaede.

Koizumi Narra

Había recibido una llamada, esperaba que fuera de Otani pues le había marcado con la intención de explicarle mis planes de visitarlo en marzo por su cumpleaños, mi intención original era no decirle nada y que fuera una sorpresa mi visita, pero Hana, Sato y Haru tenían razón, tenía que pensar en mi hospedaje y en mi boleto de avión, por eso, a pesar de sentirme mal, tenía la intención de comentarle a Otani si podía quedarme en su departamento, después de todo no estaría muchos días, llegaría el viernes y me iría el domingo en la noche, pues su cumpleaños era el sábado 25 de marzo. Mi otra idea era averiguar dónde hospedarme y que se mantuviera en secreto mi visita, pero en el momento en que le llamé a Otani estuve a punto de contarle todo. Miré mi celular y la llamada entrante era de Haru.

-Haru ¿qué tal?-mencioné mientras miraba el obsequio que Otani me había regalado en el aeropuerto, era un collar que tenía escrito mi nombre, me encantaba usarlo y siempre cuando terminaba el día lo volvía a guardar para no perderlo.

-Tengo buenas noticias-comentó.

-Adelante, dímelo-mencioné riendo por notar a Haru emocionado.

-Ya no tienes que buscar hospedaje-contestó- La abuelita de Daichi dice que te espera con gusto.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-pregunté sorprendida.

-En serio, aunque realmente si no tenías planeado quedarte muchos días es probable que tampoco gastaras tanto, aunque Shibuya es una ciudad turística, así que los precios no son tan amigables-mencionó Haru.

-¡Gracias Haru!-comenté.

-No a mí, a Daichi y a su abuelita-mencionó riendo- Por cierto Daichi y yo iremos por nuestros boletos mañana, podemos ir los tres.

-Perfecto, de verdad muchas gracias, no soy buena organizando viajes-mencioné.

-Por cierto, tenía planeado apoyar a la abuelita de Daichi, como en esos días comeremos ahí, la idea era comprar una despensa en ese tiempo y ayudar en la cocina y en todo eso, para devolver el favor-mencionó.

-Sí, me parece necesario, no soy buena en la cocina pero veré cómo apoyarla-comenté.

Platiqué con Haru un tiempo después, nos sorprendió cómo las oportunidades se daban y tener la coincidencia del viaje, especialmente por tener fechas parecidas y el mismo lugar. Haru me comentó que la razón de su viaje era para ir a una boda el viernes 24 de marzo, todo me parecía una increíble coincidencia, pero estaba agradecida porque así no viajaría sola y tendría apoyo. Deseaba conocer a la abuela del amigo de Haru que parecía ser una persona muy adorable. Estaba contenta por saber que todavía seguiría siendo una sorpresa mi visita a Shibuya para sorprender a Otani, eran finales de febrero y faltaba poco para verlo, tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, apagué la luz de mi habitación y sonreí al recordar todas mis experiencias con ese chico de baja estatura que tanto me gustaba. Me imaginaba mi reacción al verlo y su reacción, pensaba en todos los lugares que recorreríamos, en ver su rostro y notar que no había cambiado nada, en ver que, a pesar del tiempo todo seguía siendo igual…

 **Y llegamos al final de capítulo :), al fin mencionaron un nombre importante Haru y Daichi, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando Koizumi viaje a Shibuya para ver a Otani? ¿Qué respuesta recibirá Kaede por sus palabras? Personitaas espero ansiosa sus reviews, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, conocer cuáles personajes nuevos les gustan más y qué les han parecido los capítulos. También me gustaría que me comentaran si quisieran saber lo que ocurre en la boda entre Hikari y Daichi :). Bueno… los dejo de atosigar jajaja, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, gracias por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo n.n, tengan unas muy bonitas vacaciones.**


	11. Chapter 11 Nami

**¡Hola! Disculpen que no he actualizado desde hace un tiempo pero se me ha hecho un poco complicado por ser finales de semestre, pero aquí estoy n.n (toma una taza de café y mira sus ojeras e. jajaja) espero poder subir más seguido. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia personitas. Noté un nuevo comentario jeje, muchísimas gracias Sofa, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia:). Y a todas las personitas que siguen _Cambios y Decisiones_ y me han dejado reviews ~Naomi Shimada** **,** **,** **Farfalle, Diana Nara, Yomiii21, Sofa~** **¡Muchísimaaas gracias! de verdad lo aprecio mucho, me encanta leer los reviews n.n. Sin prolongar más plática jajaja aquí les dejo el capítulo:).**

Capítulo 11

Koizumi Narra

Al fin estaba en el avión, me acaba de despedir de mi familia y de Sato y Hana. Chiharu y Suzuki no habían podido llegar debido a una junta académica pero me desearon lo mejor en el viaje y prometieron, al igual que Nakao y Nobu, guardar el secreto para que Otani no supiera nada de mi llegada en su cumpleaños.

-Estos son nuestros asientos- mencionó Haru señalándolos, lucían realmente cómodos, o tal vez esa era mi idea por estar cansada (debido a que no pude dormir mis ocho horas por la emoción de volver a ver a Otani) - ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ventanilla o pasillo?

-Creo que pasillo, si veo lo alto que estaremos creo que moriré de la impresión-comenté y Haru rió.

-Puedes ver hermosos paisajes desde ahí, los colores del cielo y la forma de las nubes-mencionó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Haru, de verdad prefiero el pasillo-añadí y nos sentamos de esa manera.

-Es lo que más me gusta de los viajes en avión-mencionó mirando por la ventanilla- Cuando llega el atardecer hay una mezcla de colores en las nubes.

-¿En serio?- comenté inclinándome hacia su dirección para ver los colores.

-Koizumi todavía son las ocho de la mañana-Haru rió de nuevo.

-Tienes razón-comenté avergonzada por olvidar ese detalle.

Después de un tiempo, el avión por fin despegó, mis manos temblaban, estaba nerviosa. Haru colocó su mano sobre la mía de manera protectora, realmente él era muy buena persona, sonreí al mirarlo, siempre estaba allí ayudándome, sabía que si él en alguna ocasión necesitaba ayuda allí estaría yo, porque quería ser tan buena amiga para él como Haru lo era para mí.

-Así que ustedes irán a una boda mañana-comenté- ¿Es de algún conocido?

-Más conocida de Daichi que mía-contestó- Pero nos recuerda, después de todo nos frecuentábamos mucho en la preparatoria.

-¿Cómo eras en la preparatoria Haru?-comenté emocionada porque era una pregunta que nunca le había hecho. Sin embargo por algún motivo su rostro se notó un poco dolido, como si fueran días que no le agradaban mucho recordar.

-Supongo que diferente a lo que soy ahora, cometí muchos errores en el pasado-mencionó con una sonrisa algo dolida.

-¿Acaso eras una especie de criminal?-comenté riendo para tratar de cambiar su expresión, le di un leve golpe en la frente como él solía hacer cuando me perdía en pensamientos nostálgicos, debido mi anterior ruptura con Otani- El pasado es solo eso, días que quedaron atrás- Sonreí energéticamente.

-¿Y tú cómo eras en la preparatoria?-preguntó interesado en escuchar mi respuesta.

-Pues…-mencioné recordando todas las veces que pelee con mi novio y fui dramática en muchas situaciones, realmente la preparatoria había sido muy divertida- Tal vez era muy ruidosa- reí a carcajadas tras recordar las experiencias que había tenido.

Haru Narra

El tiempo del viaje en avión fue muy divertido, Koizumi era tan agradable, su presencia se notaba desde la distancia. Platicamos todo el camino y reímos al contarnos nuestras experiencias, había conocido más de ella, ahora sabía lo perseverante que era cuando quería algo, especialmente tras haber escuchado la historia de cómo se había vuelto novia de ese chico de baja estatura, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar esa historia pero su entusiasmo no me permitió negarme, especialmente porque era algo muy importante para ella. Koizumi se había quedado dormida mientras yo miraba por la ventana, faltaba poco tiempo para aterrizar, en ese instante sentí como se recargó en mi hombro, la miré, su cabello anaranjado-rojizo y esas largas pestañas, supuse que soñaba con ese chico, pero no importaba, ahora yo estaba con ella, me permití pensar que si los milagros podían ocurrirme, Koizumi algún día soñaría conmigo.

Koizumi Narra

Daichi había pasado por nosotros al aeropuerto y ahora estábamos en la casa de la señora Saeko, tenía baja estatura y una sonrisa demasiado gentil, me miró con ternura y nos dio un recorrido de su casa.

-Esta es su casa muchachos, díganme lo que necesiten-mencionó.

-Koizumi subiré tu equipaje a la habitación-comentó Daichi subiendo las escaleras.

-Te ayudo…-mencioné pero la señora Saeko me interrumpió.

-Por eso los hombres son fuertes-añadió con una sonrisa.-Koizumi me contaron que viniste a ver a tu novio por su cumpleaños.

-Sí, él no sabe que vine, quiero que sea una sorpresa-comenté sonriendo- Muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

-No hay nada que agradecer, esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones vacías desde que mis hijos se casaron y mi esposo falleció, por eso me alegra recibir visitas-comentó mientras Daichi y Haru bajaban las escaleras, ambos reían.

-Abue Saeko este día nosotros cocinaremos la cena -comentó Daichi con una sonrisa- Además hoy comienza un festival de fuegos artificiales por la ciudad, así que pensaba que podíamos ir y dar un recorrido.

-Es el festival andante, llegaba hasta nuestra ciudad también Dai-comentó Haru.

-Oh, es verdad, lo recuerdo, siempre íbamos en la secundaria-comentó Daichi.

-Entonces vayan y diviértanse chicos-comentó la señora Saeko.

-¿No quieres ir con nosotros abuela?-comentó Daichi.

-Ya estoy grande para esas multitudes, disfrútenlo ustedes, pueden darle un recorrido a Koizumi por la ciudad-añadió.

-Es una buena idea-comentó Daichi.

Ese día fuimos asistentes de Haru, realmente él hizo la cena y nosotros ayudamos en pequeñas partes, fue gracioso, realmente Daichi y Haru eran muy divertidos y la sensación que me daba el lugar y las personas de la casa era muy relajante. Cenamos juntos y la abuela de Daichi nos contó anécdotas de él, que aunque su nieto hizo todo lo posible para que no nos las contara, la señora Saeko nos las narró con ternura, fue una noche agradable. Estaba muy agradecida por haber conocido a esas tres personas tan maravillosas.

Nos subimos al auto, Haru manejó estaba vez, los edificios eran muy altos, realmente habían muchas personas, pensaba en lo diferente que eran los paisajes en Shibuya. Visitaría a Otani al día siguiente, así que estaba bien que esa noche conociera la ciudad, después de todo no quería ser grosera al rechazar su invitación, y si tenía suerte podía encontrarme a mi novio en el festival.

-Hay varias personas-comenté mirando los autos que se habían estacionado alrededor.

-Encontraremos lugar-comentó Daichi de manera optimista.

-Seguro, a dos kilómetros de distancia, pero encontraremos lugar-añadió Haru haciéndonos reír.

Cuando al fin logramos estacionarnos caminamos rumbo a la zona natural donde serían los fuegos artificiales, no habían tantos puestos como en los otros festivales, este era en un lugar al aire libre donde te podías recostar en el césped y mirar las luces de fuegos artificiales. Entre tantas personas perdí de vista a los chicos, miré a mi alrededor, no los veía, me empecé a angustiar, de pronto alguien sujetó mi brazo, al darme la vuelta logre notar a Haru, tomó mi mano.

-Te perdí de vista-comentó Haru angustiado- No sueltes mi mano Koizumi, este lugar está bastante concurrido.

Llegamos donde estaba Daichi, él ya se había recostado en el césped, nos sentamos a su lado, y en ese instante el festival comenzó, las luces en el cielo y los hermosos colores, todo era muy hermoso.

Otani Narra

Como siempre Kaede se enteraba de todos los eventos de la ciudad, y ahora estábamos en un festival andante de fuegos artificiales, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, pero por suerte en la zona natural no habían tantas, eran más las que miraban el espectáculo desde lejos, Katsu y yo habíamos ido a comprar bebidas, mientras las chicas miraban el espectáculo. Le tomé fotos al cielo y pensé en mandárselas a Koizumi, no sabía si el espectáculo andante llegaría hasta nuestra ciudad, estuve a punto de enviársela cuando mi celular se descargó.

Cuando regresamos miré a un chico a lo lejos, se parecía mucho al amigo de Koizumi, no recordé su nombre, por un instante tuve la idea de que ella podía estar aquí, sonreí justo después, eso era imposible.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Estaba a punto de regresar a mi departamento después de un día cansado de clases, el profesor Kazuhiko me había pedido visitar su oficina. En el pasillo me encontré a Kaede.

-¿Estás a punto de volver?-preguntó mientras sujetaba unos libros.

-Visitaré la oficina del profesores primero -contesté.

-Te espero y luego volvemos-añadió.

-No sé si tardaré, no tienes que esperarme.

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí-mencioné y luego entré a la oficina.

Cuando entré el entrenador de basquetbol me saludó, en esa oficina habían varios maestros con sus respectivos cubículos, y en el último estaba el profesor que me había llamado.

-Otani, buenos días, gracias por venir-comentó con esa expresión seria que siempre tenía.

-Buenos días igualmente-añadí preguntándome cuál era la noticia que me diría.

-El profesor Seiya me ha dicho que has destacado en su clase, y que te considera para colaborar con él en una investigación que tiene planeada desarrollar en el próximo mes, es decir que se te está invitando al programa otro semestre, tengo que recordarte que el profesor Seiya es un académico muy reconocido en esta área del país, especialmente en el área que me dijiste que más te ha gustado de la carrera-comentó y en ese momento sentí una gran emoción, después de todo ese profesor era mi ejemplo a seguir, especialmente por su carisma y conocimiento tan amplio, sabía que el programa se podía extender pero no sabía si me ganaría esa gran oportunidad. Estaba realmente emocionado- ¿Y bien qué dices? Piénsalo y dame tu respuesta lo antes posible. Tengo que añadir que también te considere para invitarte al programa otro semestre, pero la oportunidad que tienes ahora gracias al profesor Seiya es única, realmente es una oportunidad de crecimiento personal y aprendizaje.

-¡Lo sé!-mencioné emocionado- En serio muchas gracias.

-Bueno eso era todo- el profesor me entregó una carpeta- Es el plan del programa del otro semestre, léelo y dime tu respuesta lo antes posible.

-¡Claro!-dije con una gran sonrisa.

Koizumi Narra

Había llegado al complejo de departamentos, estaba nerviosa pero emocionada, Daichi y Haru habían ido a la boda que sería en la tarde, reí al recordar esa mañana.

 _~Flashback~_

Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente, Haru miraba la invitación que Daichi le había entregado minutos antes.

-Oye Daichi…-mencionó Haru mientras estábamos reunidos en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-añadió el chico mientras se llevaba el vaso con jugo a la boca.

-Aquí dice que la boda es a las 12:00-comentó.

-Sí, nos citaron un poco tarde, pensé que sería más temprano-comentó Daichi para seguir tomando su refresco.

-De la mañana-añadió Haru.

-¡¿Qué?!- tomó su invitación y la leyó- Pensé que nos citaron en la noche porque se referían a la fiesta.

-Por eso siempre llegabas tarde a todos lados-comentó su abuela riendo.

 _~Fin del flashback~_

-¿Señorita busca alguien?-comentó un señor que estaba arreglando la recepción de los departamentos, supuse que era el dueño del lugar.

-Sí, busco a Otani Atsushi-contesté.

-Es del grupo de los jóvenes estudiantes, creo que ahora no está, aunque si está lo puedes encontrar en el departamento…-comentó mientras lo buscaba en una libreta que supuse era donde tenía el registro de los que se hospedaban y lo interrumpí.

-Número 28, si lo sé-comenté recordando que ese era el que me había dicho Otani que tenía.

-Oh, ahí vienen-comentó señalándolos a pesar de que todavía estaban bastante lejos, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente por la emoción de saber que pronto nos veríamos- Viene con la señorita Kaede, creo que es su novia, no estoy muy seguro pero siempre están juntos.

-¿Qué?-mencioné muy incómoda por su comentario- ¿A qué se refiere?

-La señorita Kaede siempre olvida sus llaves, así que ese chico, que supongo es su novio le dice que vaya a su departamento para esperar, por eso creo que son novios, esas son las situaciones que uno descubre y se entera trabajando aquí-comentó riendo levemente- He visto crecer muchas historias de amor en este lugar, pero las relaciones de ahora son muy rápidas, antes solo se vivía juntos después del matrimonio, pero estos jóvenes lo hacen al revés ¿o será que están casados? Bueno, tampoco es de mi incumbencia- dijo y siguió con sus actividades. Sabía que ese señor no tenía ninguna mala intención al decir esas palabras, pero no sabía lo mucho que me había dolido escucharlo.

-¿Ocurre muy frecuentemente?-pregunté- Lo de las llaves.

-Pues ha ocurrido muchas veces ¿por qué el interés señorita? ¿es amiga de Otani?-preguntó el señor y en ese momento logré escuchar sus risas, al mirarlos noté que Kaede sujetaba su brazo, ambos lucían emocionados, no entendía la razón, pero esa imagen no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Otani y Kaede en su departamento, fue una de las peores noticias que no me imaginé tener, sabía que una o dos veces la había recibido por eso, pero nunca que me dijo que era frecuente y peor aún, por qué él se lo permitía si sabía lo que habíamos pasado meses atrás y la razón de nuestra pelea. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, entre enojo y ganas de llorar. Cuando vi que estaban lo suficientemente cerca le dije al señor que no dijera que había venido, no sé porque me dirigí hacia una puerta que supuse llevaba a los baños choqué con una chica, me miró pero no le di importancia y entré a ese lugar ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿por qué me escondía? ¿por qué no quería verlo?

Otani Narra

Cuando entramos a los departamentos nos encontramos con Megumi que había bajado de las escaleras, saludamos al propietario de los departamentos que tenía semanas intentando reparar la iluminación de la recepción.

-Hola chicos, acabo de ver a una chica que creo que es nuev…- Kaede la interrumpió.

-Otani tiene una excelente noticia-comentó Kaede emocionada al igual que yo.

Haru Narra

La boda religiosa había terminado y ahora estaba en lugar donde sería la fiesta-convivencia. Daichi se había marchado para platicar con Hikari, lucía un poco nervioso pero seguro.

Miraba a las personas bailar en parejas, estaba recargado en la pared, tenía una copa de vino.

-¿Haru?-preguntó una voz familiar, cuando voltee me sorprendió observarla, encontrar a esa persona en la boda.

-Misaki-comenté sintiéndome nervioso, sabía que ella estudiaba en la misma universidad que Daichi.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí- me dirigió una leve sonrisa, tenía el cabello corto, lucía muy hermosa con su vestido azul.

-Tampoco sabía que estarías aquí-comenté.

-No sabía que me recordaba Hikari, menos aún que me invitaría a su boda, pero es verdad, en la preparatoria solíamos salir en citas dobles, y ahí nos volvimos amigas, aunque tras su ruptura con Daichi ya no intercambiamos muchas palabras-comentó Misaki- Y dime Haru ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, estoy estudiando periodismo-contesté- ¿Y tú Misaki?

-Me alegra saber que estás bien Haru. Estoy estudiando enfermería. Me alegra encontrarte, cuando despegaste en ese avión pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

-Lo siento, por lo que ocurrió-comenté.

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse, en la preparatoria solo era una chica enamorada que tal vez solo empeoró todo-mencionó Misaki.

-No, claro que no, realmente me ayudaste "Misi"-comenté sin saber por qué la había llamado de esa manera trayendo a mi mente recuerdos de la preparatoria. Ella solo rió.

-Misi, no me habían llamado así en mucho tiempo-comentó riendo- Haru…en ese tiempo no te entendía y quería forzarte a comprenderme, así que si alguien debe disculparse soy yo- Me sorprendió escuchar sus palabras, después de todo, mi impresión de ella era que Misaki me detestaba, después de todo la recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos y diciéndome _esas palabras_ , motivo por el cual no quería salir con alguien cuando llegué a estudiar periodismo. ***1**

-Quedemos en que fuimos ambos los que no supimos manejar la situación-comenté riendo.

-Luces más feliz-comentó mirándome con una sonrisa, Misaki había cambiado en ese tiempo, ahora ella también sonreía más, en la preparatoria siempre fue muy seria, inexpresiva en muchas ocasiones.

-Tú también luces feliz-dije devolviéndole esa sonrisa gentil.

-Bien Haru, cuéntame ¿cómo esta Daichi? Volver a ver a Hikari después de todo lo ocurrido debe ser un poco fuerte para él-comentó Misaki.

-Está tranquilo, ha madurado bastante-mencioné- Quiere expresarle sus sentimientos sinceros, ahora deben estar hablando.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿verdad? Cuando menos te das cuenta las cosas han cambiado y nosotros con ellos-comentó Misaki.

Koizumi Narra

-Así que él no estaba en los departamentos cuando fuiste Koizumi-mencionó la abuela de Daichi.

-No, no estaba-mencioné ayudándola a limpiar la cocina pues habíamos terminado de cenar minutos atrás.

Los chicos llegaron en ese instante, ambos tenían sus trajes de gala, los saludé desde el comedor, la abuela de Daichi le dijo algo a Haru que no logré escuchar pero dirigió su mirada hacia a mí después de eso.

-¿Ya cenaron?-pregunté.

-Ya, comimos en la fiesta-contestó Haru.

-Chicos iré a cambiarme-mencionó Daichi subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te fue Koizumi?-mencionó con una sonrisa el chico de ojos azules.

-Fui a su departamento y me acobardé-comenté siendo sincera, por alguna razón no podía mentirle a Haru fácilmente.

-¿Acobardarte?-preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el comedor.

-Haru no quiero hablar de eso ahora, discúlpame-comenté mirando en otra dirección.

-No te disculpes Koizumi-comentó Haru- Iré a preparar un té.

Mientras vi a Haru alejarse, me sentí mal, no quería preocuparlo, sabía que todo lo aclararía al día siguiente, el día del cumpleaños de Otani, ese día le preguntaría todo lo que había escuchado hoy, especialmente le diría que no estaba de acuerdo, sí, tal vez luciría enojada en su cumpleaños pero tenía que arreglar este malentendido.

-Koizumi-comentó Haru dándome una taza de té, el sostenía otra taza también- Hoy debió ser un día muy pesado para ti ¿cierto?-había una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, como siempre, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de brotar pero las conservé, o eso creí, porque sentí una lagrima caer en mi mejilla. No hubo palabras, solo un abrazo de Haru, y eso fue suficiente para sentirme más tranquila. Tomé la taza de té después.

-¿Cómo les fue en la boda?-pregunté cambiando de tema- ¿Llegaron a tiempo?- Haru rió por mi comentario.

Platicamos durante una hora, Haru me contó anécdotas graciosas que ocurrieron en la fiesta, como que Daichi se confundió de lugar y cuando llegaron no encontraron a nadie conocido, entonces se subieron al auto otra vez para buscar el sitio donde era la fiesta, reí ante eso. Cuando terminamos de platicar me fui a dormir tranquila.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Eran las 12 del día cuando volví aquellos departamentos, el señor de la ocasión pasada no estaba ese día. Estaba tan nerviosa que olvidé el regalo de Otani en la casa de la señora Saeko, me di cuenta de eso cuando llegué al lugar. Subí las escaleras, estaba un poco preocupada pero no me importó, llegué al departamento número 28 y toqué la puerta, nadie atendió minutos después, en ese instante escuché la voz de Otani, parecía que estaba arriba del edificio, me imaginé que estaba en la azotea, cuando estuve a tres escalones de llegar vi subir a Kaede, me miró pero no le dio importancia, no cerró la puerta pero tampoco la dejó totalmente abierta, me acerqué a la puerta y logré verlo, estaba de espaldas, habían tres personas, supuse que eran sus amigos. Di un paso para entrar y en ese instante escuché las palabras que lo fueron todo, que lo arruinaron todo, que sabía que no importaba qué, ya no sería lo mismo.

-¿Otani si me hubieras conocido en la preparatoria crees que hubiéramos salido juntos?-preguntó Kaede.

-Seguramente…-contestó Otani y me aparte de la puerta, no quería escuchar más, bajé corriendo las escaleras, ¿seguramente? ¿Tan seguro estaba de que podía salir con alguien más? ¿Por qué la dejaba sujetar su brazo siempre? ¿Por qué no estaba pendiente de mí de esa manera? ¿Por qué no me había llamado el día de su cumpleaños? Tantas preguntas como escalones al bajar. Salí corriendo del lugar, tiré el collar que me había regalado (ese que tanto cuidaba para no perderlo), nunca había hecho algo así pero estaba realmente enojada, no quería saber nada de él, ni ahora ni nunca. Y luego todo ese enojo detonó en lágrimas mientras corría por la calle, no sabía a dónde, no conocía Shibuya para nada, pero solo quería estar lejos de ahí.

Daichi Narra

Caminábamos por la calle, estábamos a punto de comprar lo necesario para que Haru preparara el almuerzo.

-Es Koizumi ¿cierto?-comentó Haru con una sonrisa que él no sabía que tenía cuando hablaba de ella.

-Cierto ¿está corriendo?-comenté y en ese momento logré notar como Haru corrió a toda velocidad. El estruendo de un auto se hizo presente…

Koizumi Narra

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en suelo, Haru me había empujado bruscamente, lo miré con desesperación él estaba igual en el suelo, sano y salvo, estaba muy asustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, el auto que casi nos atropella se quedó unos segundos y luego se marchó, Haru miró el auto y se levantó del suelo al igual que yo. La expresión en su rostro… fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enojado.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¡Cuida tu vida! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- fueron las palabras de Haru, sus ojos me miraban pero parecían mirar a otra persona.

Daichi corrió hacia nosotros, estaba tan asustado como yo.

-¿Chicos están bien?-preguntó Daichi mirándonos como la mayoría de las personas que estaban cerca del lugar, éramos el centro de atención.

-Luego regreso…-comentó Haru caminando hacia otro lugar, miré sus brazos y piernas tenían cortadas por caer tan bruscamente, caminaba como si le doliera una pierna.

-¡Haru espera!-grité pero Daichi me indicó que lo dejara.

-¿Puedes caminar? ¿te duele algo?-preguntó.

-Estoy bien-contesté y caminamos a la casa, a la mitad del trayecto Daichi insistió en cargarme, así que me subí a su espalda. Cuando llegamos Dai subió rápidamente las escaleras, regresó con un botiquín de emergencia, me senté y él comenzó a curar mis heridas.

-Gracias Daichi-comenté cabizbaja- Nunca había visto a Haru tan sobresaltado.

-Sí- mencionó - Él controla mucho sus emociones, casi nunca se le ve de esa forma- Daichi sonrió- Y justo ahora se controló bastante bien- mientras Daichi curaba mis heridas sus manos temblaban, todavía estaba asustado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Lo lamento-mencioné con lágrimas en mis ojos pues mi imprudencia pudo habernos costado la vida. Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos.

-Koizumi no te culpes, el conductor no respetó la señal, ustedes tenían pase-comentó mirando las leves cortadas de mis brazos.

-Haru… sus ojos, no los puedo sacar de mi mente, parecía...-comenté.

-Koizumi ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Nami?-preguntó Daichi con una sonrisa…

 ***Nota 1: Esa misma frase la menciona Haru en el capítulo 8, es donde habla por primera de Misaki, por si quieren volver al capítulo para recordar, les anexo ese fragmento aquí: "** _Recordaba a esa chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos, no por tristeza sino por enojo, o tal vez, una mezcla de ambos sentimientos. Su rostro había aparecido esa noche en mis sueños, me había impresionado su manera de mirarme, más aún, cuando ella dijo esas palabras, que ahora rondaban en mi mente. No quería salir con otra chica de nuevo, no por ahora, esa era la mentalidad que tenía cuando llegué a esta nueva ciudad para estudiar periodismo, me concentraría en mi objetivo"._ **Igual Haru pregunta por Misaki al final del capítulo 9 :).**

 ***Nota 2: A lo largo de los capítulo he mencionado a Nami jeje, pero creo que no había sido tan relevante como ahora, ella fue mencionada varias veces en los capítulos anteriores, en el flashback del capítulo 8 donde Haru se sube a un árbol, en el capítulo 9 y en el 10, por si quieren recordar volviendo a los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Bueno personitas este ha sido el capítulo más largo n.n, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ocurren muchas cosas jajaja, el viaje en avión, la cena, la boda, el cumpleaños, el accidente en auto, y sobre todo la pregunta de Daichi al final, ésta tendrá su respuesta en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Me encantaría leer sus reviews n.n. Que tengan una muy bonita semana, mis mejores deseos para ustedes n.n.**


	12. Chapter 12 Huellas del pasado

**¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy supeer emocionada por este capítulo, me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que lo disfruten:). Supuse que por el final del capítulo anterior algunos quisieron que actualizara rápido para saber la historia de la misteriosa Nami jeje, así que para aquellas personitas que se sintieron de esa manera me apresuré a subirlo.**

 **Me gustaría mucho que los lectores que siguen esta historia me dejaran sus comentarios n.n, y saber de qué team son jajaja, #teamOtani o #teamHaru, o en cualquier caso #teamnopuedodecidir xD jajaja, sin prolongar más la plática me queda por decir: _muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo n.n._**

Capítulo 12

Otani Narra

Estaba en la azotea del edificio, Kaede todavía no había llegado, las decoraciones que ellos tres habían hecho me habían conmovido, especialmente porque supuse que esa mañana o el día anterior lo habían preparado, sabía que harían una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, pero no que se esmerarían tanto.

Me pregunté en ese instante por qué Koizumi no me había llamado ni enviado algún mensaje, siendo sincero estaba esperando escuchar su voz entusiasta como siempre, especialmente en días especiales como éstos donde tenía que alejar el celular centímetros de mi oído por su tono de voz tan elevado y energético, pero así era ella, y algo así estaba esperando desde que desperté. Una parte de mí supuso que si no me había llamado era porque algo tenía planeado, o en un caso muy probable lo había olvidado, como aquella ocasión donde me visitó cuando tenía fiebre, no recordaba todo de esa tarde, pero si sabía que me había impresionado su visita, al igual que ella no supiera que era mi cumpleaños. Miré mi celular, tenía mensajes de mis amigos Nakao, Nobu, Suzuki, Chiharu, pero ninguno de ella, suspiré un poco decepcionado.

Megumi y Katsu miraban la ciudad, desde la azotea había una interesante vista de los edificios y los caminos. Escuché la puerta ser abierta y en poco tiempo Kaede llegó, los demás chicos siguieron inmersos con el paisaje.

-Feliz cumpleaños Otani-dijo Kaede sonriendo.

-Gracias, ya me has felicitado cuatro veces-añadí.

-Es verdad- ella rió justo después.- Me he estado preguntado… ¿Otani si me hubieras conocido en la preparatoria crees que hubiéramos salido juntos?- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, me hizo recordar aquél día en mi departamento cuando recibí una confesión de su parte.

-Seguramente…-contesté reconociendo que teníamos mucho en común- Pero no es lo que quisiera ni desearía, amo a mi novia, y me alegra haberla conocido, lo lamento Kaede.

-Entiendo, lo mismo me dijiste ese día-mencionó volteándose para que no mirara su rostro- _"Lo lamento pero no puedo estar contigo, Koizumi es muy importante para mí"_ \- añadió repitiendo mi respuesta a su confesión.

-Lo siento…-me disculpé de nuevo.

-¡Empecemos la fiesta!-dijo Katsu muy alegre y yendo hacia nosotros al igual que Megumi.

-¡Claro!-dijo emocionada Kaede, aunque supuse que mis palabras tal vez la habían herido, no era mi intención, pero no quería que hubiera malentendidos.

Después conversar y disfrutar de la comida y el pastel me llegó un mensaje de Nakao, cuando lo leí me quedé en shock, demasiado sorprendido para hablar, solo sé que me voltee hacia la puerta de la azotea y sin darme cuenta estaba bajando por las escaleras velozmente, su mensaje decía: _"Bueno ya son la cinco de la tarde así que tengo derecho a preguntar ¿cómo te fue con Koizumi?, Nobu también tiene curiosidad, es evidente que a estas horas ya se vieron, nos dijo que no te dijéramos que ella iría a verte pero a esta hora ya podemos preguntarte ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo fue su encuentro?"_. Le marqué a Koizumi pero no contestó, luego llamé a Nakao.

-Hola Otani, ¿cómo está la feliz pareja?-contestó mi amigo.

-¡¿Vino Koizumi a Shibuya?!-pregunté entre sorprendido y desesperado, estaba mirando por el edificio para tratar de encontrarla.

-Sí, nos dijo que no te dijéramos, era su sorpresa para ti, pero ¿no la has visto?-preguntó Nakao extrañado.

-Para nada, no la he visto-comenté y logré notar algo brillante en el suelo de la recepción. En ese instante vi llegar al dueño del edificio. Me agaché y tomé el objeto brillante, era el collar que le había regalo a Koizumi, estaba impresionado ¿qué había pasado?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿se encontraba bien?, ¿por qué dejó su collar aquí?, realmente vino, realmente está aquí, pero ¿qué ocurrió?

-Intentaré marcarle Nakao, por favor si puedes hacerlo también sería de gran ayuda, me preocupa no haberla visto en todo el día-mencioné.

-Claro amigo- Nakao cortó la llamada y en ese instante le llamé de nuevo a Koizumi.

-Jovencito Otani ¿cómo ha estado su fiesta? ¡Por cierto!...no le comenté que una chica preguntó por usted- voltee la mirada hacia él- Era una chica alta y de cabello rojizo-anaranjado, vino ayer, pero por algún motivo cuando lo vio llegar con la señorita Kaede se escondió en los baños y me dijo que no le dijera nada.

-¿Ayer?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿es pariente suyo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es mi novia-afirmé- Vino de visita.

-¿Su novia?- preguntó impresionado el dueño del edificio- Entonces puede que le haya dicho algunas cosas fuera de lugar…

Koizumi Narra

-Koizumi ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Nami?-preguntó Daichi con una sonrisa.

-¿Nami?-mencioné mirando a Dai.

-Sí, una chica pecosa- él sonrió justo después - La conocimos un día que Haru y yo fuimos a un templo de nuestra ciudad natal, ella estaba buscando a su gato Black- por la expresión en el rostro de Daichi la chica era una persona importante para él.

-Nunca la ha mencionado Haru-comenté.

-Fue una persona muy especial para ambos, especialmente para Haru-mencionó colocándome curitas en las heridas de mis rodillas- No sé si este haciendo lo correcto al decirte esto pero los ojos que viste en Haru son los ojos que tuvo cuando le dijeron que Nami había fallecido un diciembre- No podía hablar, tan solo escuchaba lo que Daichi me decía. Diciembre, por eso a Haru no le gusta esa época- Nami falleció por un conductor ebrio, bajos los efectos del alcohol no respetó las señales y cruzó a toda velocidad en un camino de peatones- En la mirada de Daichi había nostalgia y dolor- Ese día Haru y ella se encontrarían pero Haru había estado trabajando horas extras para poder comprarle un regalo de navidad, él siempre ha querido ser independiente, por eso no le gustaba pedir dinero a sus padres…-sonrió levemente- No fue de extrañar que tantos días de trabajo y escuela hicieron que acumulara cansancio, y justo el día de navidad, al llegar de trabajar deseara descansar 15 minutos que luego se volvieron dos o tres horas. Cuando despertó el accidente ya había ocurrido…- Daichi dirigió la mirada hacia mí- Así que hoy, al verte estar a punto de ser atropellada evidentemente nos helaste la sangre y nos diste un susto de muerte Koizumi. Además, no es extraño que Haru recordara ese día de diciembre en secundaria- mencionó Dai cerrando el botiquín de emergencias y sentándose a mi lado, mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, esa era la historia de Haru que tanto le dolía, y yo había ocasionado que él los reviviera con tanta intensidad. Daichi me abrazó mientras lloraba, por mi cabeza volaban ideas sobre lo fuerte que era Haru, su amabilidad, su preocupación por otros, y la sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro, aun cuando tenía un pasado doloroso. Todas mis ideas solo las pude expresar con lágrimas. Incluso pude notar que Daichi también liberó sus sentimientos con lágrimas, después de todo también era su amiga y minutos atrás hice que recordará ese horrible suceso- No vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin mirar Koizumi, nos preocupaste a ambos- comentó Daichi.

El día empezó a oscurecer y Haru todavía no había llegado. Daichi y yo nos habíamos tranquilizado tomando unos tés que él había preparado. Estábamos preocupados por aquél chico de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Koizumi iré a buscarlo -mencionó tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, y cuando abrió la puerta logramos ver que Haru estaba por abrirla igualmente del otro lado de ella, estaba vendado en el pie y tenía curitas, había sido curado por alguien.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- me apresuré a gritarle sin darme cuenta y liberando mi preocupación.

-En la estación de policía- contestó entrando a la casa- Describí al sujeto y a su auto y me mostraron fotografías para identificarlo, al parecer no es su primer cargo por conducir sin cuidado, eso fue muy peligroso. Los policías irán tras él para reprenderlo…- no dejé que siguiera hablando porque corrí a abrazarlo y eso lo sorprendió al igual que hizo un gesto de dolor por sus heridas. – Koizumi ¿estás bien? ¿Estas herida?- puso sus manos en mis mejillas para ver mi rostro.

-Sí no me ocurrió nada- afirmé- Pero a ti el auto te golpeó en la pierna ¿cierto?

-¿Esto?-mencionó señalando el vendaje de su pierna- No es nada- sonrió justo después.

Daichi y Haru fueron a la cocina para buscar una medicina para disminuir la inflamación del golpe. La abuela de Daichi regresó tiempo después, traía más vendas y curitas, al parecer su nieto le había contado lo ocurrido, nos miró fijamente y nos preguntó si algo nos dolía, nos ofreció llevarnos al hospital por cualquier cosa pero le dijimos que no era tan grave, nos preocupamos de que ella se preocupara tanto, especialmente por la edad que tenía así que le repetimos muchas veces que no nos había ocurrido nada, le preparamos un té para que se relajara y después de minutos de platicar decidió subir a descansar pero nos hizo tener en claro que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos o si algo de pronto nos dolía se lo dijéramos, me sentí muy agradecida con la señora Saeko, por todas sus atenciones, comprendí por qué Haru le tenía tanto aprecio, ella era una persona demasiado amable. Después Dai subió las escaleras y desde ahí me dedicó una cálida sonrisa, supuse nos dio tiempo para conversar a solas. Haru y yo nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala.

-Entonces ya sabes lo de Nami- dijo con un suspiro.

-Sí.

-Ella era mi novia- miró hacia otra dirección-La conocí en primero de secundaria y para mediados del ciclo escolar empezamos a salir. Éramos muy infantiles, hicimos planes como si fuéramos mayores, sobre lo que haríamos en preparatoria, universidad e incluso hablamos sobre nuestra futura familia. Con solo quince años sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba con Nami a mi lado- comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica- Pero el último diciembre hizo que las cosas cambiaran…quedamos en vernos en su casa para luego caminar por la ciudad, recuerdo que ese día regresé agotado de un trabajo que un amigo me había conseguido y sin darme cuenta dormí más de lo esperado, cuando desperté recibí una llamada de la mamá de Nami indicándome que fuera al hospital, mis padres me llevaron, encontré a Daichi ahí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el doctor saliera diciendo las peores noticias. Días después su hermano menor me dijo el por qué Nami había salido de su casa si ese día teníamos planeado encontrarnos en ella… el motivo fue: "Se le olvidó la tarjeta navideña"…- de los ojos de Haru brotaron lagrimas que noté trataba de controlar para evitar que estas salieran en mayor cantidad- El regalo que ella me daría no tenía una tarjeta, así que debido a mi tardanza pensó que le daría tiempo de ir a buscar una en una tienda cercana y luego volver…- No sabía si era correcto abrazar a Haru en ese momento pero se veía demasiado frágil y sus manos temblaban levemente así que lo abracé esperando que sus sentimientos pudieran fluir libremente, y justo eso pasó, Haru lloró, de manera tranquila y constante, pero cuando correspondió a mi abrazó sentí que era una chico herido por todo ese pasado, y que de alguna manera el tiempo había empezado a sanar sus heridas, sin embargo éste incidente lo había arrastrado muchos días atrás, y ¿quién podría culparlo por revivir ese día? Simplemente Nami había sido una persona demasiado importante para él. Traté de imaginar a ese Haru de secundaria ilusionado por su primer amor, con aquella niña pecosa y Daichi riendo al regresar del colegio, haciéndose bromas entre ellos, el momento de su confesión a Nami ¿estuvo nervioso?, todas esas memorias que desconocía pero sabía él poco a poco iba tratando de superar. Poco tiempo después Haru se incorporó, ya estaba mejor.

-Lo siento Koizumi, no era mi intención que me veas así-mencionó.

-Hoy conocí más sobre ti-dije con una sonrisa- No tienes que aparentar conmigo Haru, di lo que te venga a la mente, sé libre de llorar o reír, no hay problema con eso…- sus ojos azules me miraron atención, recargó su rostro en mi hombro.

-Gracias…-comentó.

Haru Narra

 _Sinceridad,_ eso es lo que Koizumi me había dicho que quería que fuera con ella, honesto con lo que sentía. Ser honesto conmigo mismo y escuchar mis sentimientos. No pude evitar recordar una conversación que había tenido con Nami.

 _~Flashback~_

Estábamos sentados en la escalera del templo, el funeral de la abuela de Nami había sido cuatro semanas atrás. Sujetaba su mano, lucía mejor que antes. Sus ojos miraban hacia adelante.

-He estado pensado Haru, mi abuela siempre fue la que le dio alegría a mi familia, a mis padres, a mi hermano y a mí. Era tan amable y positiva, es por eso que lo he decidido- se levantó de las escaleras y me miró con una sonrisa- Quiero llevar esa alegría a mi casa también, quiero que vuelvan a sonreír como antes, sé que mi abuela quisiera eso, por eso ahora me esforzaré por hacerlos felices.

-Nami…-mencioné con una sonrisa- Creo que debes ir a tu tiempo también, tu abuela no quisiera que ocultes tus sentimientos y pusieras una sonrisa falsa cuando no lo sientes, que los hagas reír cuando tú todavía quieres llorar- sus ojos me miraron fijamente, había encontrado lo que sentía su corazón- Creo que antes de querer hacer eso debes recordar que tus sentimientos también importan, sé honesta contigo y date tiempo, y cuando menos lo esperes los harás reír como ella pero siendo tú también feliz- mencioné al mismo tiempo que me abrazó y cubrió su rostro, sentí que mi playera se humedeció, Nami estaba llorando.

Meses después Nami volvió a ser la alegría de su casa, era de esperarse, siempre lo había sido pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

 _~Fin del flashback~_

Koizumi Narra

En la noche, cuando estaba en mi habitación miré mi celular tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Otani, Nobu y Nakao, me sorprendí y le marqué a Nobu, ella atendió preocupada.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?! Hemos estado preocupados por ti ¿por qué no fuiste a ver a Otani?-preguntó.

-Si fui… tranquila estoy bien-reí para tratar de calmar su preocupación- Fui pero…- todas las emociones de mi día y las lágrimas derramadas me dieron el valor para decir lo siguiente- En todo este tiempo él ha estado coqueteando con Kaede, descubrí que ella ha visitado su departamento muchas veces y cuando fui a verlo hoy lo escuché decir que si hubieran estado en la misma preparatoria seguramente hubiera salido con ella…-me dolieron las palabras pero una parte de mí estaba cansada de todo eso, tal vez eran todas las experiencias del día que me habían agotado. Aun así me sorprendió todavía tener lágrimas para llorar…

-Risa…-mencionó Nobu preocupada por lo que acaba de decirle.

-Ha sido la peor sorpresa que he planeado – dije y escuché a Nobu respirar como cuando alguien empieza a llorar - Nobu, espera no tienes que llorar…- mencioné secándome las lágrimas.

-Pero Risa, lo que me dices es muy... y yo… si estuviera contigo…lo voy a golpear fuertemente…-no comprendía lo que decía pero me hizo reír y en cierta parte me hizo feliz saber que no importaba la distancia sus sentimientos reconfortantes, el apoyo y el cariño me llegaban como si estuviera a mi lado.

-Gracias Nobu…-comenté con una sonrisa- Ha sido un día largo, platiquemos mañana.

Haru Narra

Había terminado de vestirme después de haberme dado una ducha y me sorprendió escuchar a alguien llorar, no sabía quién era pero al caminar por el pasillo descubrí que era Koizumi, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando la escuché decir algo que me impresionó: " _En todo este tiempo ha estado coqueteando con Kaede, descubrí que ha visitado su departamento muchas veces y cuando fui a verlo hoy lo escuché decir que si hubieran estado en la misma preparatoria seguramente hubiera salido con ella"._ Aparté mi mano de la perrilla de la puerta. Esa era la razón por la que la había visto venir corriendo a toda velocidad, estaba alejándose de los departamentos donde se encontraba su novio, o mejor dicho, ese idiota. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, me sentí mal de escuchar a Koizumi así, pero no tenía sentido que me quedara ahí, ahora conversaba con alguien que de seguro era especial para ella y que la apoyaría en ese momento. Regresé a mi habitación, deseaba golpear a ese chico de baja estatura, no me agradaba, y ahora con lo que había pasado entendía que él no merecía estar con ella.

Otani Narra

Koizumi no atendía su celular, estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía si algo le había pasado, estaba corriendo por la ciudad para buscarla, sabía que era poco probable encontrarla ya que Shibuya era bastante grande, pero no me importó. Recibí una llamada de Nakao, contesté el celular con velocidad.

-Otani debo decirte que eres un tonto… no puedo creer lo que has hecho, me has decepcionado…-comentó y entendí que se refería a lo que Koizumi había escuchado por el dueño de los departamentos.

-¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Está bien?-pregunté- Quiero verla.

-Está bien puedes estar tranquilo, pero te excediste al decir que _seguramente_ saldrías con otra chica si la hubieras conocido antes- mencionó y no pude evitar sorprenderme al recordar la pregunta que Kaede me había hecho al llegar a la azotea.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté.

-Ella te escuchó decirlo-contestó Nakao y entendí que Koizumi estaba en las escaleras en ese momento. Me recargué en la pared de un edificio, cubrí mi cara con mi mano, no podía estar pasando, justo en ese momento ella tenía que subir, por eso había arrojado mi regalo al bajar las escaleras, me sentí realmente culpable, no sabía qué hacer.

-No fue así, nada de eso fue así.

-Pues eso cree ella, además sabe que Kaede visitaba tu departamento frecuentemente- añadió. Lo sabía, eso se lo había dicho el dueño del lugar. Cómo le explicaría la situación, ni siquiera me escucharía, tenía que verla antes de que se marchara, tenía el presentimiento de que si se iba de Shibuya sin escucharme la perdería, si no es que ahora, ya la había perdido…

-Nakao tengo un favor que pedirte…-comenté.

Koizumi Narra

Eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, bajé las escaleras en busca de algo para beber, me sorprendí al encontrar a Daichi platicar con su abuela, ella tejía lo que parecía ser una bufanda. Daichi le dirigía una sonrisa a su abuela, justo después me miró.

-¡Hey Koizumi acercarte!-comentó invitándome a sentarme con ellos en la sala.

-Daichi baja la voz, Haru está descansando-mencionó Saeko.

-Upss, lo siento.

-Hoy fue un día intenso y lleno de recuerdos ¿cierto cariño?- mencionó con ternura la abuelita y mirándome.

-Sí- contesté sentándome a su lado- No sabía por todo lo que habían pasado. Tampoco sabía de ella.

-Nami era una niña muy gentil y testaruda- comentó Daichi riendo- ¿te acuerdas abuela?

-Era una niña muy adorable, yo solía tomar el té con su abuela en el templo, claro, eso fue antes de mudarme a esta ciudad- mencionó mientras cambiaba el hilo por el de otro color.

-¿Cómo es su ciudad?-pregunté.

-¿Niigata?-mencionó Daichi- Pues… tiene hermosos atractivos, es bastante turístico.

-Está bastante lejos de Osaka-mencioné refiriéndose a donde yo vivía.

-Sí, Haru nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que quería mudarse para allá ¿verdad abuela?

-Ese jovencito siempre ha sido bastante independiente así que no hubo mucha oposición para que fuera a estudiar donde quisiera-mencionó la señora Saeko con una sonrisa- Ya mañana vuelven en la tarde, sí que su viaje fue bastante peculiar, casi me matan de un susto.

-Lo sentimos-mencionamos Daichi y yo.

-Dime Koizumi ¿te gustó Shibuya?-preguntó la señora Saeko y tuve una mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte había disfrutado mi estancia por permitirme conocer a la señora Saeko y saber más de Haru y Daichi, había disfrutado el festival andante también, sin embargo el propósito de mi visita había tenido un final bastante desagradable, así que gran parte de mi respuesta era negativa, sin embargo no podía contestar de esa manera.

-Sí, especialmente porque me permitió conocerlos más-mencioné con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo la señora Saeko.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación empecé a empacar, lo había olvidado por completo, mi vuelo de regreso era mañana, y de alguna manera me sentía tranquila de regresar. Solo quería olvidar todo lo que había visto en la mañana, en la azotea de esos departamentos.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Cuando desperté sentí un aroma delicioso, era de una de mis comidas favoritas, bajé las escaleras, Haru estaba cocinando y conversaba con Daichi y la señora Saeko.

-Buenos días-mencionó Haru con una sonrisa.

-Eso es…-mencioné mirando la comida que ya estaba lista.

-Una de tus comidas favorita ¿no? Haru le llamó a una tal Hana para preguntarle cuál era tu platillo favorito-mencionó Daichi y me sorprendió, justo después el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules suspiró de manera cansada.

-Te dije que no dijeras nada-le reprochó.

-Pero… ¿por qué?...-pregunté.

-Ayer…cómo decirlo… escuché lo que dijiste sobre…bueno... no es importante, mejor empecemos a comer-contestó sirviendo la comida al igual que la señora Saeko.

-¿Me escuchaste hablar con Nobu?-pregunté sorprendida y entendiendo que Haru quiso hacer ese gesto para hacerme sentir mejor por lo que había ocurrido con Otani.

-Bueno Daichi, ayúdame a llevar esto platos-comentó la señora Saeko mientras ella y su nieto salían de la cocina.

-Caminaba por el pasillo y te escuché llorar, entonces quería saber si estabas bien, en ese instante te oí decir lo que ocurrió en los departamentos… -comentó Haru.

-Pero ¿por qué…?- me faltaban las palabras para poder explicarle lo sorprendida que estaba, quería preguntarle: _"¿por qué te preocupas por mí cuando eres tú el que ha sufrido más?, con todo lo que había ocurrido, después de todo las memorias que viviste ayer, ahora conociendo tu situación, ¿por qué?, Haru debería ser yo la que haga algo por ti, ¿por qué eres tan amable?, quisiera ayudarte también, tú mereces mucho más que hagan tu platillo favorito…"_. Todo lo que quise decirle se ahogó en un silencio, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, ese gesto era tan atento y amable que llegó a lo profundo de mis sentimientos.

-¿Koizumi? –preguntó Haru preocupado.

-Perdón, es solo que… gracias Haru-mencioné limpiándome las lágrimas y con una sonrisa.

Otani Narra

Había logrado que Nakao me dijera cuándo sería el vuelo de regreso de Koizumi, me preparaba para salir rumbo al aeropuerto, su vuelo sería hoy, me impresionó lo pronto que era, pero era época de clases y entendía que ella únicamente había venido a darme una sorpresa, por eso no estaría mucho tiempo y regresaría siendo domingo para volver a su colegio antes del lunes.

-¿Otani?-comentó Kaede escalones arriba y mientras yo bajaba para irme- Sé que irás a ver a tu novia pero…

-Kaede tengo una pregunta, cuando llegaste a la azotea, justo después de verme me hiciste _esa pregunta_ … pero cuando subiste por las escaleras ¿viste a Koizumi?-me voltee para mirarla en ese momento, se veía bastante nerviosa, me pregunté por qué lo estaría y ella me dio una respuesta.

-Yo… sí la vi-contestó sin mirarme.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunté enfadado pero manteniendo la calma.

-No quería que se encontraran…-contestó.

-¿Y me hiciste esa pregunta para que ella lo escuchara? – Kaede estaba sorprendida, especialmente porque se dio cuenta de que había descubierto sus motivos.

-Otani…-comentó acercándose a donde yo estaba pero continué bajando las escaleras.

-Te agradeceré que a partir de ahora guardes distancia de mí.

Una vez que llegué al aeropuerto comprendí que sería muy difícil encontrarla, el lugar estaba repleto de personas, pero no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Caminé y corrí por el sitio, su vuelo sería pronto, así que subí a la zona de espera. Entre tanta gente deseé verla, deseé que me escuchara. Mientras corría vi pasar a una persona conocida, era el amigo de Koizumi, ¿había venido con él?, si era así, él sabría dónde estaba. Me coloqué en frente de él.

-¿Oye tú sabes dónde está Ko…?-pregunté pero me interrumpió.

-No creo que debas verla- mencionó con una mirada intimidante, pero no me interesaba, su respuesta me había enojado y apostaba que mi mirada hacia él era mucho peor.

-Dime dónde está-dije con firmeza.

-Koizumi merece algo mejor- respondió y eso me irritó, por lo que tiré de su camisa con fuerza.

-¡No hables como si me conocieras o supieras la situación!-comenté y el chico empujó mi mano soltándose.

-Cuando ustedes rompieron hace unos meses me rendí con ella…-sus palabras me sorprendieron mucho- Pensé que si podías hacerla feliz de esa manera estaba bien, pero ahora que lo arruinaste tú solo, sé que pueda hacerla más feliz, así que te agradecería que te apartaras del camino.

-¿A ti te gusta Koizumi?-pregunté.

-Sí, y ya no me contendré…-contestó y recordé ese instante donde Kohori me había dicho lo mismo, ese molesto mocoso que casi le había robado un beso a Koizumi mientras dormía. Y ahora, para empeorar la situación aparecía este chico. Estaba enfadado, quería golpearlo, pero no tenía sentido comenzar una pelea.

-¿Dónde está Koizumi?-volví a preguntar enfadado.

-Aunque me sigas no la verás, está en la zona de solo pasajeros, estaba a punto de encontrarme con ella-mencionó dándome la espalda y caminó hacia las escaleras eléctricas en las que solo podían subir los que estarían en el avión. Estaba desesperado y furioso, tomé su boleto y corrí hacia las escaleras, o por lo menos lo hice en mi mente, pues sabía que eso solo complicaría las cosas, así que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

-Eres Haru ¿cierto?-mencioné- De verdad necesito hablar con ella.

-Le diré que te vi-mencionó llegando a las escaleras. No me encontraría con Koizumi, algo dentro de mí sintió que era demasiado tarde, estaba a punto de perderla…

Le llamé, no contestaba. Esperé unos minutos antes de irme, sabía que mantenía una esperanza sin motivos, ese chico no le diría a Koizumi que me había visto, y su avión saldría pronto, no había nada que me hiciera seguir en el aeropuerto, apreté mi puño con fuerza, estaba enojado, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme pero justo en ese momento recibí una llamada…

 **Y llegamos al final del capítulo n.n, al fin ya saben quién es Nami y su relación con Haru, pobrecito:(, siendo sincera me dolió escribir su historia. Otani y el chico de ojos azules tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento por Koizumi, ¿lograrán hablar antes de que el avión despegue?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De vedad espero leer sus reviews y saber de qué #team son jajaja, de verdad quisiera saberlo n.n. Me despido no antes de desearles un hermoso día, tarde o momento donde lo estén leyendo:). Sé que insisto con los reviews, así que porfiis déjenme sus comentarios n.n.**


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Alejarme?

**¡Hola personitas! Después de un tiempecito he vuelto con otro capítulo n.n, tengo que agradecer a dos personitas especiales:**

 ** _Sakura25sT:_** **Aaaaay:'), me encantó tu review n.n. Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme este review tan bonito. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Haru y los otros personajes como Sato, Hana y Dai. Me encantó que la historia de Haru te haya conmovido y que los giros en la trama te hayan gustado n.n. Mencionaré que tu comentario junto con el de _fan hinata:)_ me motivaron muchísimo para actualizar n.n, muchas gracias por dejarme este comentario tan bonito, ya lo dije pero lo vuelvo a repetir jajaja. Sentí tu emoción en cada línea jajaja, muchas gracias y espero leerte de nuevo en otro capítulo n.n.**

 ** _fan hinata_** **: ¡Muchas graciaaas! Me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya causado esas emociones n.n, especialmente porque siento que el mayor objetivo es lograr que entren en la historia y les cause sentimientos:). Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme este review n.n. Me gustaría mucho leerte en otro comentario, sería muy bonito.**

 **Y a todas las personitas hermosas que sigue y le han dado favorita a la historia ¡Muchísimaaas Graciaas! Ya somos 11 personitas hermosas n.n, muchas gracias n.n, me emociona muchísisimo:D. Espero les guste mucho este capítulo:) n.n.**

Capítulo 13

Koizumi Narra

Tres meses pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé. Hubieron días difíciles, algunos donde lo recordaba, a ese chico de baja estatura, su manera de sonreír, y también con su uniforme deportivo de preparatoria, recordaba esos momentos donde lo esperaba al terminar sus entrenamientos. La música de Umibozu no era tan divertida, había perdido su intensidad hasta el punto en que en ocasiones podía escucharla sin emocionarme. Pero los días así, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, la frecuencia en que revisaba mi celular en busca de un mensaje o llamada suya disminuyó notablemente. También, la caja con todos sus obsequios adquirió un lugar apartado en mi habitación, y así, lentamente en esos tres meses pude volver a reír como una tonta frente a mis amigos, reír, probablemente…de manera sincera.

—Tierra llamando a Risaaa…—la voz de Hana vino acompañada de un almohadazo. Estábamos mirando unas películas en el departamento de Haru.

—Chicas, esa es la parte más importante, es el climax—los ojos de Sato brillaron de la emoción.

—Has visto esta película más de 20 veces— Haru se refería al chico castaño y de ojos verdes.

—Hey por cierto, me gusta tu camisa, "periodista en proceso", es muy apropiada—añadió Hana mirando el regalo que yo le había obsequiado a Haru después de la navidad anterior, la había diseñado especialmente para él y la respuesta de Haru había sido su uso constante al quedar muy agradecido por su regalo—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

— ¡Shhh! — mencionó Sato intentando que la plática se detuviera para que pudiera escuchar la película.

— ¡Oh! Koizumi se me olvidó decirte que la agencia…—Hana fue interrumpida por un almohadazo tirado hacia ella por ese chico que la miraba en forma de reproche, pues tan solo quería mirar aquella película en su momento más importante.

Cuando la película terminó Sato continuaba emocionado por aquella cinta cinematográfica, era tan gracioso que no pude evitar reírme. Cenamos juntos y conversamos acerca de nuestros planes de las vacaciones de verano.

— ¿Y tú que harás Haru? —pregunté.

—Tengo planeado regresar a Niigata—contestó con una sonrisa, y no pude evitar pensar: _¿volver?, pero ¿cuánto tiempo?_

—Cuando dices regresar, te refieres a solo en vacaciones ¿no? —mencionó Sato pensando lo mismo que yo. Haru rió en ese momento.

—Por supuesto, quiero hacer una visita especial, después de todo, hace tiempo que no visito mi ciudad natal, y la última vez que fui tan solo me quedé cuatro días, así que esta vez me gustaría pasar más tiempo ahí— la voz de Haru sonaba decidida. Una parte de mi estaba sorprendida, entendía que el principal motivo por el que Haru no había vuelto a Niigata era por Nami.

— ¡Daichi! —dije y sorprendí a mis amigos por el tono de mi voz, pero estaba realmente impresionada por la noticia —¿Daichi lo sabe?

—Sí, ya se lo mencioné— contestó — Te manda saludos por cierto —Sonreí ante su comentario.

— Y ¿cuáles son tus planes Koizumi? —mencionó Hana con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé aún, no lo he pensado tanto.

—¡¿Koizumi no pensaste en las vacaciones?! Eso sí que es extraño—añadió Sato mirando las otras películas para seleccionar la que veríamos después.

—No es mi culpa, en la escuela han dejado toneladas de tareas, es demasiado, no entiendo porque todos los maestros tienen que pedir proyectos finales ¿es acaso que creen que somos pulpos? No tengo tantas manos para terminar todo a tiempo— añadí con el rostro de viejo que solía hacer cuando estaba exhausta o enojada motivo por el cual escuché las risas de los demás.

—Bienvenida a ser un alumno que no quiere reprobar materias— dijo Hana todavía en carcajadas.

—Antes todo era más sencillo, pero ahora no quiero fallar, es algo que me gusta y me estoy esforzando—dije de manera orgullosa.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero tienes tres materias en peligro ¿no? — la voz burlona de Hana se hizo presente.

—Shhh—comenté y los chicos se rieron.

—Hana tampoco son posibles los milagros de un día para otro, y el día que Koizumi obtenga un 100, en ese momento no volveré a dudar de que lo imposible puede lograrse— comentó Sato y le arrojé un almohadazo también.

No terminamos de ver la siguiente película porque tanto Hana como yo debíamos volver temprano a nuestras casas. Haru me acompañó en el camino.

Después del viaje a Shibuya nuestra relación se volvió mucho más cercana, ahora ambos nos conocíamos más, se podía decir que era un mejor amigo para mí, siempre riendo y compartiendo actividades en común, ahora estábamos por el tercer libro que leíamos al mismo tiempo, de igual manera salíamos a caminar, comer y en ocasiones a galerías que le interesaban a él, me gustaba verlo emocionado ante eso, además recordaba las ocasiones en que me acompañaba a sitios que no eran su fuerte como platicas de diseño de vestuario cuyo costo era más accesible para dos personas que para una, debido a una promoción, pues Hana no pudo asistir y Haru había aceptado.

—JAJAJA— reí al recordar aquellas tres sesiones de pláticas de diseño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó sin comprender el motivo de mis carcajadas.

—Eras el único en el salón— mencioné todavía riendo.

— ¿Te refieres a…?— mencionó entendiendo a lo que me refería—No recuerdes algo así, es muy vergonzoso.

—Algunos pensaron que tus preferencias eran diferen…—Haru me cargó de repente para evitar que siguiera hablando, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me levantara del suelo, especialmente porque mi altura siempre era mayor a la de los chicos y era complicado que algo así sucediera. Sin embargo siempre me había gustado ver escenas de ese tipo en las películas y videojuegos, y ahora que Haru era varios centímetros más alto que yo, poco a poco me olvidaba de que algo así era imposible para mí. Una vez que mis pies tocaron de nuevo el piso Haru hizo un gesto de reproche porque mis risas continuaban.

—Jajaja, lo lamento.

—Supongo que no tengo alternativa, es evidente que eso se te hará reír siempre— Haru suspiró.

—Sí lo hará—al fin me detuve, me sequé las lágrimas de risa.

Haru Narra

Una vez que me despedí de Koizumi caminé de regreso a casa. Regresar a Niigata… ya estaba decidido, lo había repetido muchas veces en mi mente: _"tengo que hacerlo_ ", sin embargo una parte de mí todavía se sentía angustiado, volver al lugar, que sabía, había sido un punto de olvido temporal, un lugar del cual solo quería alejarme, dejando personas, sentimientos y recuerdos en ese sitio. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, iría, aunque no lo deseara.

 _~Flashback~_

Koizumi había llegado a mi departamento con el objetivo de mostrarme algunos de sus videojuegos, realmente disfrutaba verla sonreír, pues los meses anteriores resultó ser lo más difícil de obtener, ese gesto sincero de su parte. La comprendía, haber terminado con ese chico, que para mí era un idiota, pero para ella una persona importante, esa situación le había robado mucho, especialmente su alegría y optimismo. Todas las personas a su alrededor hicimos lo posible para que volviera a ser ella misma pero fue su propia fuerza la que la hizo mejorar, volver a sonreír desde el corazón.

Mirando a esa chica de cabello anaranjado-rojizo, notando lo bello de sus ojos y su sonrisa, lo graciosa, amable, detallista y sus otras muchas cualidades era evidente que me estaba perdiendo en ella, cada día que la veía resultaban los más dichosos y cuando no estaba a mi lado deseaba poder encontrarla o escuchar su voz. Gracias a todo eso entendí que si quería seguir por este camino tenía que avanzar, tenía que terminar una etapa de mi vida de la que siempre huí y para eso tenía que volver a mi ciudad natal, hacerle frente al pasado, despedirme de muchos recuerdos.

—Hey Haru ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado? —comentó Daichi al otro lado del celular.

—Creo que estoy listo para volver…—comenté

— ¿Estás hablando de…?— añadió pero me apresuré a hablar también.

—Sí, me quiero despedir apropiadamente del pasado.

— ¿Cuándo vendrás? — la voz de mi amigo sonaba impresionado, lo entendía perfectamente, hasta yo estaba nervioso al respecto.

—Cuando inicien las vacaciones de verano.

 _~Fin del Flashback~_

Miré el calendario, faltaban pocos días para mi viaje a Niigata.

—Terminar ciclos para empezar otros…— comenté en voz alta sin darme cuenta y mientras sujetaba en mi mano izquierda un antiguo regalo de una persona demasiado importante para mí.

Otani Narra

Estaba recostado en la cama de mi habitación, los chicos estaban jugando juegos de mesa en la sala del departamento, mi relación con ellos había disminuido notablemente. Kaede y yo no habíamos intercambiado más que algunas palabras poco relevantes. Miré los papeles académicos a mi lado. El semestre estaba por concluir. Recibí una llamada, la ilusión de que fuera ella poco a poco había dejado de aparecer en mi mente, jamás me llamaría.

— ¿Nakao? — pregunté cansado, quería dormir, los proyectos finales se habían robado mi energía.

—Otani no puedo más, Nobu insiste en que lo estás echando a perder y yo también lo creo, han pasado tres meses ¿qué estas esperando? —su voz tenía una mezcla de enojo y otra de preocupación.

—Ya te he dicho lo que he decidido, no puedo dar marcha atrás— afirmé con determinación.

—Esa respuesta no nos convence.

—Pero es lo mejor, para ella y para mí…— miré hacia la ventana, los colores del atardecer eran relajantes.

—Otani _pero tú no_ …—comentó y suspiré interrumpiéndolo.

—Ya tengo que irme, quiero descansar antes de terminar un trabajo final— colgué el teléfono. _"Es lo mejor",_ me repetí. Sin embargo… tenía miedo, miedo de estar equivocado, y una parte de mí sabía lo que Nakao había querido decir con aquellas palabras que no le dejé mencionar… _"Otani pero tú no…"_

Koizumi Narra

Regresaba de mis clases, tenía mis audífonos puestos, miraba el paisaje que me rodeaba, quería un cambio, visitar un sitio nuevo, olvidar por un tiempo todo lo relacionado a ese idiota. Especialmente me hacía sentir nostálgica pasar por un parque donde unos pequeños jugaban basquetbol ¿por qué tenía que ser ese deporte? ¿no podían jugar voleibol? Suspiré. Recibí un mensaje de Haru, había terminado el videojuego que le había prestado días atrás, sonreí, por algún motivo ese mensaje me había hecho feliz. Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación.

— ¿Quieres visitar un sitio nuevo? — preguntó repitiendo mis palabras mencionadas segundos atrás y a través del teléfono el chico de ojos azules.

— ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?! — comenté impresionada— ¡Es peligroso conversar contigo, por momentos digo lo que pasa por mi mente sin darme cuenta! — Haru rió por mis palabras.

—Eso es bueno, soy una persona de confianza para ti—añadió y miré el regalo que él me había obsequiado en navidad, aquel peluche con su camisita peculiar y adorable.

—Sí, pero algunas cosas quiero que se queden en mi mente—objeté y él rió aún más.

— ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó.

—No lo sé todavía, tal vez aun lugar con playa, disfrutar de la arena y el mar—contesté recostándome en mi cama.

—Puede que haya una sesión en la playa, el año pasado hubo una— comentó Haru— Sato, Hana, otros modelos, y los demás de la agencia viajamos para tomar las fotografías, tan solo fueron tres días, pero estuvo bastante divertido.

— ¡Eso sería genial! —comenté sentándome en mi cama bruscamente— Espero que se repita.

—En caso de que no se haga ese viaje puedes venir conmigo a Niigata…—mencionó Haru. Sus palabras me sorprendieron, especialmente porque no entendía si la razón de su invitación era por amabilidad o porque quería que alguien lo acompañara, como un apoyo en ese lugar.

—Haru lo dices porque…—comenté pero él continuó hablando.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras, aunque tal vez estés ocupada o no esté entre tus planes, en cualquier caso no te preocupes si no puedes asistir…—me apresuré a hablar en ese instante.

— ¡Si me necesitas ahí, ten por seguro que iré! Si quieres que vaya para apoyarte claro que iré, tú me has brindado tu apoyo estos tres meses y desde antes, entonces estoy segura que quiero hacer algo por ti también— Haru no contestó durante unos segundos, supuse que pensó que mis palabras eran extrañas o algo parecido.

—Realmente eres increíble…—añadió— No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunté.

—No puedo contestar a eso— dijo riendo levemente.

Haru Narra

—Dímelo, ¿hacer qué? —preguntó Koizumi.

—Nada…—mencioné mirando mi rostro todavía de color rojizo, sus palabras habían enrojecido mis mejillas, no le diría lo que había ocasionado conmigo, sin duda Koizumi me gustaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que todavía no podía hacer o decir nada… solo hasta que volviera de Niigata.

Tres semanas pasaron demasiado rápido, mis maletas estaban casi listas, conversaba con Daichi mientras guardaba unos regalos para llevar a mi ciudad.

—Entonces he estado conversando con Mimi—mencionó mi amigo.

— ¿La chica modelo amiga de Koizumi, no? —mencioné.

—Sí, aquel día donde me mandaste por unas promociones inexistentes nos encontramos e intercambiamos contactos—contestó.

— ¿Y qué piensas de ella? — añadí.

—Realmente es una chica bastante interesante, es muy dulce y gentil, pero a la vez se enoja con facilidad y las cosas cambian totalmente— Daichi se rió en ese momento. No me hizo falta escucharlo hablar durante mucho tiempo para entender que esa chica le gustaba, y que si las cosas continuaban a ese ritmo probablemente él intentaría salir con ella y hacer oficial su relación, después de todo Daichi había cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria, especialmente en el término de madurez, al igual que yo. — ¿Y qué decidió Koizumi? ¿Vendrá a Niigata? — preguntó Dai.

Koizumi Narra

Al fin era libre de no reprobar materias, se sentía tan irreal, tan increíble, siendo sincera algunas de mis calificaciones eran decepcionantes, pero lo importante era que… ¡era libre en mis vacaciones de verano! ¡LIBRE!, me sentía tan feliz, pero toda esa alegría desapareció en unos instantes, mi sonrisa se esfumó dándole paso a una expresión nostálgica, mis ojos ardieron, mi pecho dolió, mi mente se llenó de recuerdos, y todo gracias por saltar en mi habitación, tropezar y caer justo en frente de lo relacionado con Otani. No sé si fue el dolor de la caía o la mezcla de sentimientos que me hicieron brotar lágrimas, éstas cayeron lentamente por mis mejillas. Odiaba volver a llorar, odiaba sentirme todavía deprimida después de un mes más lejos de él, pero lo que odiaba más era su falta de llamadas y mi ilusión todavía existente de que llegaría una nueva llamada de su parte. _"Otani no me extraña, apuesto a que él está avanzando, apuesto a que él es feliz, y yo… sigo atrapada en recuerdos"_. Mis pensamientos no eran mis mejores amigos en esos instantes, me levanté del suelo, miré el cielo estrellado, _"tal vez necesite alejarme de este lugar, tal vez sea bueno irme estas vacaciones, tratar de tener más experiencias"_ …

Otani Narra

Terminé de investigar lo necesario para un proyecto, eran más de las 12 de la noche, mi compañero de cuarto Katsu estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua, miré a través de mi reflejo en el vidrio de los estantes, lo que vi, a un chico universitario a finales de semestre pero que seguía apoyando en el colegio por la gran oportunidad que le habían proporcionado, y aquel mismo chico que se quedaría otro semestre en Shibuya, era una buena idea, sabía que alejarme de aquella ciudad donde ella se encontraba era bueno para mí, me hacía pensar menos en ella. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si Koizumi y yo nos encontrábamos, vernos a los ojos… esa ilusión no tardó en romperse… jamás sucedería aquello, no me daría la oportunidad de escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, aquellas pequeñas frases que escuché ese día en el aeropuerto, cuando todo lo que pensé que jamás se destruiría cayó en mil pedazos y junto con ese avión se alejó una parte importante de mí.

— ¿Otani? — preguntó Katsu bostezando, se acababa de despertar — Megumi y yo te queríamos decir algo.

—Adelante, dilo— mencioné bebiendo el agua de mi vaso.

—Nos gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes aunque sea una vez antes de que volvamos— Katsu se frotó los ojos para obtener una mayor visibilidad y despertar aún más de su sueño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté mirándolo.

—Kaede te ha dicho que lo siente, y cuando éramos nosotros cuatro era realmente divertido, las chicas y yo pensamos eso, sé que estás enojado con nosotros, y más con _la pequeña_ , pero lo hizo porque le gustas, fue un acto desesperado de amor— mencionó mi amigo.

—No fue amor para nada, fue una acción egoísta de su parte, porque si le importara como dice no me hubiera afectado de esa manera a mí y a Koizumi—mencioné en un estado neutral aunque me había irritado su comentario.

—Como sea, nosotros volveremos estas vacaciones y nos gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes—mencionó— No has visto a Kaede, realmente lo siente, ¿podrías disculparla?

—Entiendo…— comenté enjuagando el vaso que había usado y volviendo a mi habitación — Lo pensaré.

—Por cierto… Kaede rechazó una oferta de quedarse otros seis meses ¿lo sabías? — regresé la mirada hacia Katsu.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté sorprendido.

—Nos dijo que las cosas estarán muy tensas entre ustedes dos, y que no le gusta esa sensación, así que prefirió decir que no y volver— _"Ella está como yo",_ pensé en ese instante, querer estar lejos de esa persona, porque piensas que es lo mejor.

—Está equivocada, tiene que aceptar la oferta, es importante para su futuro.

—Se lo dijimos, pero no nos escucha, por eso queremos que hables con ella.

—Mañana iré a su departamento para decirle su error…— me di la vuelta para poder descansar.

—Otani, puede que Kaede no sea tan mala como crees…

—Entonces tendré seis meses a su lado para ver quién es realmente— mencioné cerrando la puerta de mi habitación…

 **Y llegamos al final del capítulo n.n, ¿qué pasará con Haru al volver a Niigata? ¿qué recuerdos se esconden detrás de ese lugar? Y ¿qué decidirá Koizumi? Además Otani estará otros seis meses en Shibuya, en ese tiempo ¿qué creen que ocurra?**

 **Sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos, además de que me motivan para actualizar pronto pues siento que alguien está esperando el capítulo y eso me hace querer subirlo pronto, no sé, jajaja es mi idea.**

 **Bueno personitas ¡Muchísimaaas graaacias por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo! n.n. Tengo muchas ideas sobre la historia así que estoy emocionada por lo que sigue:).**

 **Me despido deseándoles un hermoso día, noche o momento donde estén leyendo esta historia n.n.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! n.n**


	14. Chapter 14 Avanzar

**Hola chicos, sé que me desaparecí un tiempecito pero aquí estoy de vuelta, jajaja, este capi me emociona muchísimo porque me recordó lo que viene en la historiaxD. Muchas gracias por estar pendientes y por seguir la historia. Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews que saben me motiva muchísimo para continuarla.**

 _lanoviadeOtani:_ jajaja siento tu emoción, gracias por entusiasmarte tanto, y tranquila no pasó un año, actualicé antes pero no sé por qué la fecha no se actualizó:(. Espero te guste mucho este capi, y gracias por dejar tu review n.n.

 _NataliaEsp:_ jajaja también siento tu emoción, eso me alegra mucho n.n, gracias por dejarme tu review y pues aquí está el siguiente capi, espero te guste mucho n.n.

Posdata: ¡Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia capitulo a capitulo! n.n

 **Haru Narra**

Caminaba por las calles de mi ciudad natal, me sentía nervioso. Volver no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado. Demasiados fantasmas y recuerdos, sentía que una parte de mí, la que reprimía toda esa época de mi vida, podía surgir en cualquier momento, y no, no quería que eso sucediera, le temía a enfrentarme con el pasado.

Me detuve cuando llegué a un parque cercano, mi corazón latió más rápido, lo recordaba, Nami y yo sentados en los columpios y platicando durante horas. Podría jurar que la vi en ese sitio, corriendo y riendo mientras me contaba sus planes para el futuro. Otra vez una opresión en el pecho.

Había llegado hacía dos semanas pero no había visitado el cementerio, miré las flores que tenía en la mano ¿realmente podría llevarlas? ¿podría ir a ese lugar sin romperme? Suspiré… tenía que hacerlo, sino ¿qué propósito tenía regresar a Niigata?

Recordé por qué había evitado esta ciudad, los edificios, los caminos y hasta los tipos de árboles significaban algo distinto para mí, la guardaban a ella, la traían a mi mente, la primera vez que sostuve su mano, la primera cita, el primer beso, su tienda favorita, sus planes de futuras citas que eran demasiadas para poder contarlas, entonces, por un instante sonreí, sí, era doloroso, pero a la vez, me hacía feliz.

Llegué al cementerio, los jardines estaban muy cuidados, y los árboles frondosos parecían saludarme con el movimiento del viento. Di un paso hacia adelante y me congelé, no podía hacerlo, no merecía verla…después de todo era mi culp…

—¡Haru! — gritó Koizumi mientras llegaba corriendo — Desapareciste en la mañana ¿por qué no me dijiste que…?— miró el paisaje detrás de mí…un cementerio. Ella dio un suspiro, dio unos pasos adelante, me dio una palmada en la espalda y con una gran sonrisa dijo: "Tú puedes".

No supe qué decirle, esperé que mi expresión le mostrara mi gratitud, simplemente en ese momento, las palabras no podían salir de mí. Ahí estaba esa chica que me había acompañado hasta Niigata, que había empacado cuando supo el motivo de mi visita, que se había estado quedando en mi casa y con mis padres, esa chica que lloraba en la noches cuando recordaba a esa persona que rompió una parte de su interior, y esa misma chica que, aún con dolor en el corazón, se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía siempre porque quería hacer feliz a los demás, y en especial a mí, el motivarme durante varias noches platicando en la sala de la casa y dándome consejos para este momento.

—¡Tú puedes! — gritó con una gran sonrisa y llamando la atención de los demás, sonreí en ese instante.

 **Koizumi Narra**

Sabía que Haru podía hacerlo y al verlo alejarse unos cuantos pasos mi sonrisa cambió, por un instante recordé todas esas veces donde él había estado a mi lado, todos esos días y conversaciones, las risas, la motivación, el ánimo, el chocolate que me había regalado a la puerta de mi casa, y cuando cubrió mi cara llorosa con su sueter, todo eso… mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, mis mejillas se sintieron calientes y al verlo alejarse… quise detenerlo, que se quedara a mi lado, conmigo, sin darme cuenta extendí mi brazo…

—¡Koizumi! — gritó una voz masculina y al darme la vuelta lo vi, Daichi, estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

—Dai, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Llamé a la casa de Haru, y me dijeron que habías venido aquí, supuse que era el día…—Daichi miró el paisaje detrás de mí— Y creo que no me equivoqué… solo espero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para este momento.

—Lo es…estaba listo desde hace mucho pero él no lo sabía— sonreí.

 **Haru Narra**

Recordaba este lugar, sabía cuál era la de Nami, la de ella estaba cerca de la de su abuela. Doblé hacia la derecha y ahí… de color blanco y con muchas rosas, estaba la tumba de Nami. Avancé con miedo, pocas veces había visitado este lugar, sin embargo estaba muy marcado en mi memoria. Dejé las flores sobre el lugar, mi pecho dolía, a mi mente vinieron recuerdos de ese día, la llamada, el hospital, sus papás llorando, la sensación que tuve, el regresar a mi casa ese día y romper mi despertador, destrozar mi habitación.

—A veces… cuando visito a mi abuela me la imagino al lado de mí, en mi mente tengo una conversación con ella, la conozco tan bien que sé lo que me diría, y así, nuestro momento juntas es muy vivido para mí…— recordé decir a Nami en una ocasión en que la acompañé a traerle flores, ella las acomodaba en la tumba y con una sonrisa y lágrimas me lo dijo, su rostro expresaba paz y tranquilidad, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, ella estaba mejor.

Cerré mis ojos, suspiré calmando tantas emociones, y logré sentir cómo alguien sujetaba mi hombro, era Nami.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Haru— dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, su cabello se movía con el viento, y la belleza que irradiaba era increíble.

—Nami…yo…—dije aun agachado en el piso— Tengo algo importante que decirte, lo siento tant…— se inclinó hacía a mí, cerró mis labios y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Haru no fue tu culpa, no fue de nadie, jamás pensé que lo era, me duele pensar que has pasado tanto tiempo cargando este peso— las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras correspondía aquel abrazo, era real, el estar con ella, el volver a los brazos de Nami.

—Si tan solo hubiera despertado a tiempo yo…

—No, no podías, no sabías, nadie lo sabía— me miró fijamente, ella también lloraba— He esperado tanto este tiempo, quiero que me lo des… la pesada culpa que cargas, no fue tu culpa, eres tan inocente como yo, como mis padres y mi abuela.

—Pero te extraño tanto… quise huir de ti, alejarme de aquí y borrar todo— sentí como mi pecho liberaba y decía todo lo que tenía por dentro.

—Lo sé y está bien, necesitabas tiempo, a veces las heridas no pueden cicatrizar si están en el mismo rosal que las hirió, necesitan buscar un refugio donde ser curadas, y cuando llegué el momento la herida habrá desaparecido, está bien Haru, lo necesitabas y así fue tu forma sanar, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso— Su voz, su forma de ser, todo en ella me llenaba de paz, Nami había sido mi santuario.

—Duele volver, duele verte y saber que nada volverá a ser cómo antes, que la oportunidad de estar juntos se nos ha ido— dije con molestia y nostalgia. En las mejillas de Nami seguían cayendo lágrimas.

—Duele, es verdad, pero…—tomó mi mano y la puso en su mejilla— el tiempo que tuvimos fue más que suficiente, me enseñaste tantas cosas y yo a ti, lo hicimos funcionar, pero yo no era la chica con la que pasarás toda tu vida, y eso está bien, porque sé que te espera una gran e inmensa felicidad, momentos de dicha y alegría que yo veré desde lejos, y créeme, es lo mejor— no supe que responder a eso, y ¿si yo quería que lo fueras Nami?, leyó mi mente porque dijo— No seas caprichoso Haru, porque no conoces lo que viene y solo sabes lo que ha pasado dices esto, pero si supieras entenderías.

—Te quiero conmigo— mencioné abrazándola.

—No te estanques, avanza Haru— se apartó levemente y me miró a los ojos— ¿O acaso no has venido aquí para poder continuar?

—Sí, quiero salir adelante también— mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, parecía que nunca se detendrían.

—Y lo harás— ella se secó las mejillas mientras reía levemente— Puedes estar tranquilo, mi abuela y yo estamos bien, pero yo sí necesitaba que me dieras esa carga, y que la tiremos juntos.

—Ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo, tantas navidades que no sé cómo alejarla de mí.

—Repite conmigo… no fue mi culpa— tomó mi mano.

—No fue… no fue…mi…no fue mi culpa.

—Dilo de nuevo Haru.

—Lo que ocurrió no fue mi culpa…—comenté y la vi sonreír.

—No soy responsable por lo que pasó, no lo sabía, no podía saberlo— Nami dijo mirándome a los ojos y con un gran amor y cariño que me conmovió.

—No soy responsable por lo que pasó… no lo sabía… no podía saberlo— Detestaba llorar y ahora mis ojos estaban rojos.

—Tendrás que decirlo tantas veces cómo sea necesario, y al igual que las heridas, llegará un momento donde ya no estará, mientras tanto me alegra ver que lo estás soltando.

—Gracias por todo— dije sintiéndome tranquilo y mientras una brisa me envolvía.

—Gracias por todo Haru…—me dio la mano invitándome a levantarme.

—Te amé tanto Nami.

—Lo sé, y me amaste muy bien, te amo mucho Haru, por eso ahora que sé que tu corazón puede darse de nuevo a alguien estoy feliz por eso… no me mires así, no es como si me estuvieras engañando de cualquier manera, está bien, más que bien.

— _Yo…_

—Cuento con ello— cerró los ojos y sonrió—Yo también Haru— me abrazó y supe que yo estaría bien después de esto— Adiós, gracias por ayudar a bajar a Black de aquel árbol.

—Gracias por salir del templo ese día y caminar cerca de nosotros—mencioné.

—Fue una promesa—dijo Nami refiriéndose a lo que estaba por decir antes de que contestara: cuento con ello.

—Sí, lo sé.

 _Yo…voy a seguir adelante._

 **Otani Narra**

Estaba en mi departamento, guardaba algunas cosas en cajas, quería cambiar el estilo de mi habitación un poco, me moví hacia la izquierda y mi codo empujó algo que cayó al piso, el sonido del vidrio cortado. Voltee la mirada, era una fotografía de Koizumi conmigo, el marco se había roto, suspiré, me agaché para recogerlo, ¡Demonios!, me corté el dedo con el vidrio.

—Duele— dije enojado, buscando con la vista algo para cubrir mi herida, miré de nuevo la fotografía —Sí que duele mucho.

—Otani— la voz de Kaede se hizo presente mientras cargaba unas cajas— Dejaré esto aquí ¿está bien?, ¿seguro que puedo quedarme en este departamento?

—Sí puedes, no hay problema, dado que nuestros compañeros de cuarto han regresado así solucionamos la situación de la renta, y me siento más tranquilo de que te llegues a quedar afuera por olvidar tus llaves.

— ¡Tu dedo! Esta sangrando, iré por algo para vendarlo, creo tengo curitas en mi bolsa, espera aquí—Kaede se alejó rápidamente y solo sonreí, esa chica sí que era un caso especial.

—Tengo que avanzar— me dije guardando la fotografía en una caja—Aunque duele, tengo que hacerlo…


End file.
